


Inner Pride

by Sazzy260



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 79,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: A lion sleeps in the heart of every brave man.(Please don't beat me up for this summary, I really don't have anything good for it :( !)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so don't be too harsh on me - I have never wrote anything like this before (shapeshifting, I mean) - so bare with me because I /MAY/ need pointers, especially as you can see, I only have two tags (more will likely be added in the future as the story progresses).
> 
> If you like this story, PLEASE let me know, because right now I am feeling very self-conscious about this story (or at least posting it) - I personally like the story, I just don't really have a clue as to what I'm doing 100% lmfao. 
> 
> This story is still highly adaptable since I only have three chapters, so IF you have any suggestions (like, perhaps you wanted an mpreg or... I don't know lmfao, anything really) just... let me know and I will be happy to accommodate as best I can!

* * *

 

 **August 15th, 2008:**

Gibbs shifted slowly on the rock flooring of the cave, stretching out his limbs and letting out a loud yawn like roar as he slowly woke himself up.  He enjoyed being out in the wild, not having to worry about the day-to-day life of what was going on in the city, especially not when he was in his true form.  Gibbs was about to fully stand up when another large male Lion barreled into him and the two rolled a few feet further into the cave “Damn it Tony!” Gibbs growled as he stood up on all fours, looking down at the younger lion.

 

Tony shook his head as he slowly stood up, tufts of dried dirt flying off his smooth coat “Damn it nothing, I haven’t been able to do that in years!  You’re getting old, old man.” Tony taunted, dancing hastily on four feet as Gibbs charged forward.

 

“I’ll give you old man!” Gibbs growled, barring his teeth as he lunged at Tony, knocking them both down to the ground as they tussled with one another, playful nips against strong throats and barely-there pawing at one another’s flanks as they rolled around.

 

Gibbs was larger than most of the male lions of their ‘pride’, he was a stark-white lion with grey streaks throughout his smooth coat, with a thick black mane surrounding almost his entire front torso, he was definitely the strongest of all the males too and had startling blue eyes, much like his human form.  Tony on the other hand was smaller but taller than Gibbs by a few inches, his coat was a dark tan, nearer to the brown that was his human form’s hair color, he had an equally thick mane which was brown and black, and had near glowing emerald green eyes that could, and has on occasion, steal the breath of any lioness, and the occasional lion, but everyone knew he belonged to their _King_ – Gibbs.

 

Two low meows echoing in the cave pulled the two men apart quickly as they looked around “Damn it… Sounds like Kora is here.” Gibbs huffed as he stretched his legs out backwards, then his arms out forwards, nails scraping across the stone surface as he glanced around the cave.

 

Tony nodded as he nuzzled his head against Gibbs’ side affectionately “Mhmmm, but where?  I don’t feel like playing hide and seek with a cub today.” Tony whispered, his strong ears listening attentively for more indication of where the young cub may be hiding.

 

After the two male lions stood and listened, the distinct sound of the mewling came from just a little ways in front of them, so they cautiously stepped forward, their eyes glowing in the barely there light of morning as they scanned the dark recesses of their own personal cave “Kora…” Tony breathed out as he lifted the small girl cub up by the scruff of her neck, then dropped her in the center of the cave, staring down at the cub.

 

Kora was only two months old, and very feisty – when she wanted to be – but right now she had a pitiful look on her face and her left front paw was lifted off the ground a few inches “What happened?” Gibbs asked as he laid down, looking directly into the young cub’s brown eyes.

 

Kora flinched slightly but overturned her paw, showing the small oozing of blood and a thorn sticking out from between her pads “I didn’t mean to Uncle Gibbs!” she exclaimed as Gibbs leaned forward, and with a gentleness that only came with time as a lion, and having cared for several young cub-shifters for years, he plucked the thorn out and spit it out across the cave.

 

“Didn’t mean to do what, Kora?” Gibbs asked patiently as he lapped at the blood trickling out of Kora’s paw to seal the wound and begin the healing process – their pride was small, considering they consisted entirely of shape-shifters in the middle of Virginia, but the pride was also strong, consisting mostly of law enforcement officials, with the odd politician here or there.

 

Kora whimpered as she pulled her paw away from Gibbs’ rough tongue and hobbled over to Tony “We were just playing!  Korbin was being mean though and pushed me into the bushes!” Kora whined as she buried her face into Tony’s outstretched limb.

 

Gibbs snorted through his nose, long mane shaking as he did so “And where is your brother now?” Gibbs asked, standing up to his full height and looking down at the shivering cub, watching as Tony put an immediate protective arm around her, by setting a large paw over her body.

 

Kora sniffled slightly “He’s still outside playing with Dustin and Cody… I didn’t want to get in trouble because they were headed down to the grove, and mother said I’m not allowed down there!” Kora stated, although her tone was slightly sarcastic near the end.

 

Gibbs growled deeply in his throat, “Stay here.” Gibbs ordered, giving a pointed glare to both Tony and Kora as he made his way out of the cave and down towards the grove where he would find the three lion cubs.

 

Tony shifted down onto his stomach as he nuzzled Kora lightly with the tip of his nose “You did the right thing you know… The grove isn’t safe for any of us to play in… Especially since Hiker’s tend to make their way up that far – If they’d ever seen any of us, we’d have to move the entire pride.” Tony stated as he licked the top of Kora’s head affectionately.

 

Kora nodded as she curled up into a tight ball underneath Tony’s large paw, wrapping her smaller paws around his as she started dozing off.  Tony laid his head down along the top of his arms, closing his eyes as he waited for Gibbs to return with the wayward cubs.

 

About thirty minutes later, Gibbs returned with three rambunctious cubs, two at his front paws – Dustin and Cody, who were four months old, and Korbin, who was the same age as Kora, gripped firmly between his teeth.  Gibbs set Korbin down and nudged him forward until he was seated beside Tony “Uncle Gibbs!” Korbin whined as Gibbs nipped at his backside in a show of parental dominance.

 

Gibbs snorted and shook his head “This is the last…” Gibbs stopped, pushing Dustin and Cody forward so the three male cubs were in his line of sight “ _LAST_ time I will tell you three – Playing by the grove is dangerous!  For all of us…” Gibbs stated, looking over at Tony and Kora who were just now rousing from their nap “What would have happened if a hiker saw you three?” Gibbs asked, sitting down as he stared at his three charges.

 

Dustin and Cody tried speaking over one another, while Korbin stayed guiltily silent in the background, slowly edging his way backwards “SILENCE!” Gibbs roared, glaring down at the two babbling cubs who immediately stopped talking, even Korbin had stopped moving as they all transfixed on Gibbs’ face “No more going down to the grove!  There is a MARKED path that the cubs are allowed to take, and you WILL stick to them, is that understood?!” Gibbs asked, his voice firm and unwavering as he glared at the three cubs even harder than before.

 

Korbin, Dustin and Cody all nodded their agreements and then quickly scampered out of the cave, Kora followed behind her brother and two cousins at a more sedate rate.  Tony smirked as he quickly got to his feet and tackled Gibbs down to the ground once again, taking full advantage of the older lion’s distraction.  Gibbs huffed as he rolled onto his back, pinning Tony’s head to his broad chest “You’re worse than the cubs sometimes, you know that?” Gibbs asked as he pulled his paw through Tony’s mane, then licked the side of his nose affectionately.

 

Tony purred as he burrowed his muzzle in the thick black mane surrounding Gibbs’ throat “Mmmm I know.” Tony confirmed as he laid on top of Gibbs’ form.

 

“Should probably head back home soon, especially with the way you’re getting.” Gibbs said quietly, bringing a paw around to Tony’s back and gently scratching down his lover’s back with sharp claws.

 

Tony nodded as he eagerly pounced back up to his feet and shifted back into human form almost seamlessly.  Gibbs followed suit a few seconds later, then collected their clothes, their eyes never leaving one another’s as they changed “You know… King Jethro… It’s not polite leaving your mate like this…” Tony said in a husky voice, looking down pointedly at the erection tenting his shorts.

 

Gibbs snorted as he crowded Tony up against the stone wall of the cave “I’m the king for a reason, Anthony.  I can do as I damn well please…” Gibbs said as he took pliable flesh between his teeth, lightly nipping at it “Besides… There’s children around, and they don’t exactly need to hear what you’ll be saying, _if_ we did that, here.” Gibbs stated as he pushed away from Tony and grabbed one of the two hiking backpacks on the wall, heading out of the cave, hardly waiting for Tony to catch up with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony moaned as his back was thrusted up against the wall, sharp teeth nipping incessantly at his throat as he and Gibbs tried to disentangle their clothes from their bodies.  Tony had to close his eyes and submit to the onslaught of sensation that his _king_ was driving into him, because there was no way when Gibbs was in ‘dominant’ mode that he’d get a move in edgewise anyway.

 

Having been with the older man since he was barely an adult himself, Tony knew everything that Gibbs could do with a single look or movement and Tony absolutely loved the command that was easily placed on Gibbs’ shoulders, he definitely took being a King of their pride to heart and didn’t back down from anyone, he was the epitome of power.

 

Tony gasped when he felt a warm hand curl around his rigid cock, he’d been so lost in sensation and thought that he didn’t even realize his pants were at his ankles “Gibbs…” came the choked response as Gibbs worked his hand thoroughly over Tony’s swollen length.

 

Gibbs took that moment and plunged his tongue deeply into Tony’s mouth, their tongues swirling and sliding against one another smoothly, his hand lazily stroking the length of Tony’s cock and spreading the copious amounts of pre-come across his shaft – For whatever reason, after being in their other form for more than two days, Gibbs found himself immensely aroused and an uncontrollable lust would take over.

 

It had been like that since Tony was eighteen, of course, Gibbs was twenty-eight when they met, but that first time as two up and coming male lion-shifters was a night of more than just fighting, there was an underlying passion and a lot of fireworks, and to this day, ten years later that passion was still burning hot – Nobody in their ‘pride’ cared that either man was homosexual and were madly in love, they took it in stride and allowed both men to lead the pride as if they were female and male, but of course, Gibbs was the more dominant one.

 

Tony pulled his head back, a resounding thud against the wall and echoing in the silence of the house “Please… Need you…” Tony whimpered, his entire body trembling with absolute lust and desire, his fingers clenching and unclenching at Gibbs’ hips reverently.

 

Gibbs grunted as he quickly turned Tony around, still pinning him against the wall, even if his hands were no longer on Tony’s body “Stay.” Gibbs commanded as he walked away.  Tony listened intently as Gibbs shuffled through one of the drawers next to the couch, then listened to metal teeth grate against one another as Gibbs’ zipper was pulled down, then the snick of the lube bottle being opened was the next sound.

 

Tony’s entire body shuddered in anticipation, and he gasped, his fists clenching tightly against the wall as two very cold and very slick fingers massaged over his hole.  Tony was completely beyond words at this point “Spread your legs a little more.” Gibbs said softly, popping Tony on the hip with one hand as Tony obeyed the command and spread his legs as far as his cargo shorts would allow for.

 

Gibbs smirked, letting a small noise of approval rumble in his chest as he slid his slicked up fingers into Tony’s inviting warmth.  Tony pressed his forehead against the wall as he thrusted his hips backwards, impaling himself completely on Gibbs’ fingers, letting out a guttural moan from somewhere deep inside as the tips of Gibbs’ fingers pushed pleasurably into his prostate “Easy… Easy… I don’t need you getting hurt.” Gibbs cooed into his ear as he withdrew his fingers to their tips, then slowly began working Tony’s hole up, twisting, scissoring and stretching expertly.

 

Tony let the sensation wash over him again and just gently rocked against Gibbs’ fingers, only moaning low in his throat as a third, then a forth finger found their way inside of him – One thing he would never get over, no matter how long they lived, was the sheer size of Gibbs’ cock; it was long, thick and veiny in all the right places that made Tony shudder hard with just the mere thought of where it would be heading soon.

 

Tony whimpered with the loss of Gibbs’ fingers, but that was fleeting as he felt the blunt head of his lover’s cock pressing against his opening.  Gibbs wrapped his fingers around Tony’s hips, walking him backwards just slightly before he pushed in with one fluid and deep thrust, sending Tony forward onto the tips of his toes and both men letting out satisfyingly loud moans as their bodies finally found the much needed connection that they were after.

 

Gibbs latched his teeth against Tony’s shoulder, pressing his palms firmly into the drywall and began thrusting quickly and deeply upwards into Tony’s body, drawing muffled moans from himself and whiny-screams of passion from Tony as the head of his cock hit Tony’s prostate with each passing blow.  Gibbs loved the encouraging screams that Tony often made, and they often spurred him on to speed up and continue nailing Tony’s prostate “OH GOD!” Tony shouted as he clenched his fists painfully tight against the wall, shots of semen painting the off-yellow paint-job on the drywall.

 

Gibbs released Tony’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist to keep the younger man upright as he made a few more short jabs, then moaned – more like roared – loudly as his release spilled deeply inside of Tony’s body.  Gibbs slowly lowered himself and Tony to the hardwood floors, disengaging his slowly deflating cock and huffing out a breath as he curled protectively around Tony’s body, hiding his face in between Tony’s shoulder blades as his breathes came in short and shallow.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony came back around himself, the first thing he realized was that he was still half-naked and lying in the middle of the hallway with Gibbs’ body still cocooned around him; heavy, and sleepy breaths, warming his back.  It was dark out now, and Tony craned his neck to see that it was just past midnight, they’d been conked out in the middle of the floor for nearly six hours straight and Tony was just now feeling the strains of that against his hip.

 

“Jethro…” Tony whispered hoarsely, the feeling of having swallowed a vial of sand is what it felt like in his throat, he feared the older man wouldn’t have even heard his voice it was so low to even his own attentive ears.

 

Gibbs stirred slightly, lifting his head up sleepily and peering over Tony’s shoulder “You okay?” Gibbs asked, sounding more awake than he even looked with his eyes still half closed and silver hairs sticking up haphazardly and in every direction possible.

 

Tony nodded, but halfway through shook his head negatively “Stiff…” his voice was still rough, but had a bit more strength behind it “Floor… not good for… sleeping… in this form…” Tony finished, slowly pushing himself up to his knees, instead of his rear, which was sensitive and _definitely_ sore after the beating it took.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, gently pulling the younger man into his lap “That sore huh?  Between screaming your lungs out and my pounding your ass in… Can’t talk and can’t sit.” Gibbs grinned, gently kissing along Tony’s sleeved shoulder.

 

Tony nodded as he curled up into Gibbs’ lap, resting his cheek against the older man’s shoulder “Don’t get me wrong… I love when you take me like that… But definitely leaves little to be desired in the sitting department.” Tony stated, his voice slowly coming back to normal, even if a bit hoarse from the high-level screaming he’d been doing earlier that evening.

 

Gibbs slowly stroked his hand over Tony’s belly, grinning as the younger man practically purred in his ear “We should probably get something to eat, watch a movie, then head up to bed and actually sleep… What do you think?” Gibbs asked, after having felt the deep rumble of Tony’s stomach underneath his fingertips.

 

Tony nodded slowly “Steaks… Rare?” Tony asked, perking his head up slightly as he looked inquiringly at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs simply rolled his eyes as he and Tony stood up slowly, fixing their clothing and then heading towards the kitchen “How else would you expect carnivores like us to eat them?” Gibbs questioned as he pulled two of the _many_ steaks out of the fridge and set each of them down on a plate, dropping the plates unceremoniously on the table “There.  Dinner is served.” Gibbs stated, a surge of smug pride in his voice as he looked over at Tony.

 

Tony laughed loudly as he shook his head, lifting the two plates and setting them onto Gibbs’ palms “Go cook the damn things, I’ll get some stuff done while you’re doing that.” Tony stated, pushing Gibbs’ towards the backyard and then detouring off towards the fridge himself to make a hearty salad that he knew Gibbs would at least eat a little bit of with the accompanying steak dinner.

 

After they had eaten their dinner and everything was cleaned up, Gibbs stood between the entry way of the living room and kitchen, his eyes searching the expanse of the home that they’d only just recently moved into together; they were previously living in the middle of Alexandria whereas now they were living in the middle of a forest-like area in McLean, Virginia – three-fourths of the house was surrounded by thick woods, and the nearest neighbor was ten miles either direction, they had plenty of opportunity to change forms in this location, as opposed to the house in Alexandria when they could only change upstairs in the bedroom or downstairs in the basement, here they had a large expanse of land and a private backyard that they utilized more often than not in their Lion form.

 

Tony set his hand in between Gibbs’ shoulders “Hey, you okay?” Tony asked quietly, swooping low to tuck himself underneath Gibbs’ arm and lay his head in the curve of the older man’s armpit.

 

Gibbs smiled slightly, nodding his head “Mhm, just thinking about the house… We made the right decision moving here…” Gibbs said quietly, resting his chin on top of Tony’s head, “Best damned investment for all of us.” Gibbs whispered as he turned his head and nuzzled his nose in the soft hairs on top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ waist and smiled up at the older man “Mmm, much more room to spread out and stretch, yeah… It is a pretty damn good house.” Tony agreed easily as he twitched slightly, rubbing his tongue languidly along his bottom lip “Know what I’m thinking?” Tony asked with a peaking hopefulness to his tone.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he kissed Tony’s forehead lightly “Skip the movie and go out back for a little one on one?” Gibbs questioned, a slow smile spreading across his lips, bringing a bright light into his eyes.

 

Tony nodded as he eagerly stripped down to his birthday suit, dropping the clothes in a pile on the chair nearby and then bolting for the backdoor, his lion form taking shape even as he ran.  Gibbs chuckled as he stripped at a more sedate pace, neatly folding his clothes and setting them on top of Tony’s pile, he shifted there in the living room and then followed Tony’s scent out into the dark backyard, quickly launching himself onto Tony’s back.

 

The two lions fell to the ground in a heap, then began rolling back and forth, nipping and clawing at each other as they fought as they had many years ago, of course, this time was not a show of dominance, just a fun way to expel excess energy before going to sleep.  Tony let out a whimper as Gibbs pinned him to the ground, heavy weight bearing down on top of Tony’s body as Gibbs dug his canines into Tony’s shoulder tightly, but not nearly enough to draw any blood from the younger lion’s body.

 

After about a two hour romp in the backyard, the two lions made their way back inside and upstairs to their bedroom, where they forwent lying in the bed, opting to stay in their form and curl up around each other on the floor at the foot of the bed, they each said good night and licked each other’s muzzles until they were too tired to even try kissing one another, falling quickly into a deep sleep with each other’s paws resting on top of one another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This story is a flashback from when Tony was 18 and Gibbs was 28 years old.

* * *

 

  **August 25th, 1998:  
**

Eighteen year old Tony stalked across the land, firm paws crunching the sticks and leaves beneath him.  He’d only been a cub when he was taken away from this place, forced into living his life as a lion for the past seventeen years, and now that he’d been released back into the world, he felt out of sorts, yet at the same time, confident that he’d be welcomed back into the North Eastern pride that was once his home.

 

Tony found a large rock to perch himself upon and closed his weary eyes, he’d been travelling through the deepest parts of the Shenandoah Park for the past twenty-four hours, eating off of mere scraps and small animals to contain what little energy he could for the trek he knew was to take place.  Tony had long ago resigned to the fact that he would never be able to reunite with the families who raised him, his siblings and other relatives, back then there were several cubs ranging from newborn to eighteen, but now the outlook of finding them in the place where he last knew as their domain was looking rather bleak.

 

  **January 18th, 1981:  
**

_“You’re worthless to this pride, you will never live up to your name if you continue acting like this!” Tony’s father growled menacingly “Your brothers had the right idea when they wanted to push you into that lake… Should have let them.” He said as he turned away, leaving four month old Tony to his own devices._

_Tony whimpered as he slowly sulked out of the cave in which his family of seven lived, he had four older brothers, a twin sister and his parents, and yet nobody seemed to care about the four month old as he trotted his way down the marked path that had been there for as long as the Pride had been in Virginia.  Tony played with the crickets and the butterflies, as he always did when his father would tell him he was worthless, he’d heard it many of times since he was able to understand, his brothers constantly mocked him and made fun of him, and his sister, even as a twin, completely ignored him, always walking into him as if she’d never seen him then scowling until he would get out of **her** way, as if he was the problem._

_Tony was the runt, he knew that, he was smaller and not nearly as strong as any of his siblings, but to be a complete outcast always weighed heavily on his mind, leading him to playing with the younger cubs of their pride, as they all looked up to him, at least for now, until they grew older and figured he wasn’t worth their time either – it’s happened a lot in the past and he didn’t see that changing in the future either._

_By the time the sun had started setting, Tony started the journey back to his cave, and hopefully his father would have calmed down and forgotten their earlier exchange. “Why did you come back?” his father growled the second Tony had crossed the dirt threshold of their family cave._

_“Because… I-… I live here?” Tony asked in a small voice, his bottom jaw trembling slightly at the fire he could see smoldering just beneath the surface of his father’s eyes._

_Tony’s father shook his head, his long black mane fanning out and then lying back along his body regally “You thought wrong, boy.” He ground out, a large paw coming up and slamming across the side of Tony’s head – he hadn’t even a chance to duck the blow, he just flew across the cave, landing painfully into the rock wall and slumping into a heap as his world became blackened around the edges slowly, then completely submerged, the last thing in his vision was his father clamping his mouth down behind his neck, thinking that his father was finally making good on all the wishful thinking of just doing away with him completely._

_When Tony finally woke up, several hours later, he found himself in a closed off sanctuary, he had no clue where he was but there were several other lions in the enclosure, a lot of them were sleeping however, there were a few cubs and he slowly approached them, he tried engaging in conversation, but they only looked at him oddly and resumed their activities of fighting and trying to gain dominances over one another.  Tony huffed and began walking around the enclosure, he noticed several humans on the other side of the glass, and he promptly sat down in front of the Plexiglas, watching them as they watched him._

_As time went by, Tony realized he wasn’t amongst shapeshifting Lions, but he was amongst actual Lions, he hadn’t gone into the city or outlying towns near Shenandoah Park often as a child, but he’d heard of this… He was in a zoo, and he was the odd man out when it came to living amongst these other animals, he had to fight for food and had to live up to a reputation he wasn’t necessarily proud of.  Over the years he grew sullen and withdrawn, the zoo keepers worried for his health and made sure that he ate, they had even put him in a more isolated unit, only Tony grew more depressed, he hated being confined to these cramped spaces, when he was so used to being able to run free in the park, he was always careful out there, never going beyond the boundaries, not like his brothers or other family members did, and yet, here he was, captured and forced into solidarity._

**August 25th, 1998:**

Tony was jolted awake by a large paw slapping him on the head, he scrambled off the rock he’d been sleeping on and came face to face with a much larger lion, he was a startling white color, much different from the other lions who were standing behind him “Who the hell are you?” he asked, his voice deep and rather commanding.

 

Tony sneezed as he tried waking up, opening his eyes completely to stare into the most dashing blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life, he felt an instant connect with the lion who stood before him “I-… I’m Tony.” Tony said, finally finding his voice as he stood his ground, claws retracting and digging into the dirt beneath them for even footing.

 

The older lion cocked his head to the side, snorting slightly “Hm, Tony what?  I haven’t seen you around before.” He questioned, taking a small step in Tony’s direction, his nose shifting in the air as he smelled both the dominance radiating from Tony’s body and the arousal that was clear as day to every lion and lioness in the vicinity.

 

Tony had to fight the urge to bow his entire body to the ground, he could smell the scent from the older lion and immediately knew who he was “DiNozzo.” He said in a small voice, trying his hardest not to blink or make any sudden moves now – This, this was Jethro Gibbs, and their fathers adamantly hated one another, often times Gibbs’ father, Jack, would try getting the DiNozzo family – or at least his father – out of the pride, because, face it, his father was a no-good two-timing crook who had tried his luck with every lioness and woman alike on the eastern seaboard, having fathered god knows how many shifters and human children alike.

 

Gibbs shifted slightly, digging one paw into the dirt while lifting the other to lick at it “DiNozzo huh?  Thought they were all non-existent… Why’d you come back?” Gibbs asked curiously, his eyes gleaming with an edge that Tony knew all too well – They were getting ready to do battle.

 

Tony lowered his head just slightly as he told the shortened version of his captivity to Gibbs, knowing that everyone in the background was listening intently “They were planning on releasing me into the wild – I’d become so subdued and withdrawn that they didn’t want to pay for my upkeep anymore… seventeen years and some months of sitting in a cell basically and they finally decided I was better off as some other lion’s prey… During transport, I shifted… Thankfully the box they had me in wasn’t very clear to see into so… When the transporters left, I started screaming… Someone finally pried the box open and released me…” Tony stated, now looking up and at Gibbs directly, if the older lion felt their pride was in danger of being found out, he had to convey with all the truth his eyes could manage that he’d stayed well below the radar until he was able to get to the safety of the deeper parts of Shenandoah.

 

Gibbs reared back and before Tony knew it, the two lions were at each other’s throats with harsh nips and sharp claws digging into firm flesh, they rolled and rocked around on the ground.  Loud roaring filled the air – from their spectators and themselves – as they pummeled one another.  Tony didn’t understand what shifted, he thought that Gibbs would accept the answers he provided and would at least let him try and prove he wanted to be here… Maybe this was that test, if he bested Gibbs in a fight maybe that would prove he wasn’t lying and that he wanted to be back in this pride with everything he had.  So, Tony did away with his fears and bore down on top of Gibbs, taking glancing blows from the large paws that grazed over his flanks and shoulder blades as he delivered his own painful slaps.

 

The two male lions fought on for what seemed like hours, their spectators had dwindled to just one small lioness who was perched on the rock Tony had abandoned earlier, her eyes closed as she slept peacefully through the squabble.   Gibbs slowly backed off, huffing out a breath through his nose as blood from several puncture wounds trickled down and mixed with his white coat “Okay…” he said, a little breathlessly, sitting back as he watched Tony with a curious expression on his face.

 

“Okay?” Tony questioned, he was breathless as well as he sat on the ground, lowering down to his stomach slowly and lying on his side, closing his eyes slowly as his bloody and beaten body tried calming back down.  He’d been lying there for a few minutes when he felt the rough pull of a tongue over one of his wounds, his eyes popped open and saw that Gibbs was lapping gingerly at his wounds “Wha-… What are… you doing?” Tony asked, gasping slightly from the myriad of sensations flowing through his body now.

 

Gibbs snorted in amusement, but didn’t bother to answer Tony’s question “He’s cleaning your wounds… He does that to all the pride members… Means he likes ya.” The younger lioness said as she dropped down from her perch, stretching her form out languidly and digging her claws into the dirt beneath her paws.

 

“Shut up, Dana!” Gibbs growled, glaring at the younger lioness “You always seem to talk too much, why don’t you go back home where you should have gone, hours ago?” Gibbs questioned hotly, a fiery glint taking form in his steely blue eyes.  Dana agreed easily and trotted off, “Sisters…” Gibbs scoffed as he returned to his ministrations of clearing Tony’s wounds with his sandpapered tongue.

 

Tony purred intently as Gibbs lapped at all of his wounds “Who’s going to fix your wounds?” Tony asked suddenly, lifting his head up and looking over his shoulder at Gibbs, who was lapping at one of the deeper gashes on his flank.

 

Gibbs snorted and shook his head slightly as he nudged Tony’s form over onto the other side “I’ll handle the wounds later… No need to worry about me.” Gibbs stated as he began lapping at the wounds on the other side of Tony’s form, his tongue slowly caressing over the battered flesh instead of the rougher scraping of his tongue previously.

 

After Tony’s wounds were stinging with the healing properties with Gibbs’ lapping, Tony stood up and with a gentle nip to Gibbs’ shoulder, he was able to distract the slightly older lion just long enough to get him pinned to the ground “I’ll take care of your wounds.” Tony stated, his firmness leaving no room for argument as he began lapping at Gibbs’ wounds reverently.

 

Gibbs scoffed, but made no moves to get up as Tony’s tongue – which was unlike any other, it was velvety feeling, definitely not rough or coarse like the rest of the prides were – lavished across his wounds “You’re a stubborn one, aren’t ya?” Gibbs asked curiously as he rolled onto his back, letting Tony get the wounds on his stomach “My dad always said your family wasn’t very welcoming when they were still here…” Gibbs said quietly, watching as Tony stopped his cleaning for a few seconds, then returned back to it.

 

“What happened to them?” Tony asked after several long moments of silence, his tongue never leaving Gibbs’ body as he continued clearing wounds and making sure he got enough saliva into them to start the healing process.

 

Gibbs finally sat up, now that Tony had finished clearing all of his wounds, and looked down at the ground, shifting his paw back and forth along a few stray blades of grass “Your father and my father never really got along.  If you remember anything from when you were just a cub, you’d know that Jack was the pride king then, but your father never heeded Jack’s warnings about overstepping boundaries… One day, your father went far too far and they got into a fight – Jack overpowered your father, but… Not before your father got in a few blows of his own… Ultimately… Jack died a few days later… His last decree as king was to oust the remaining DiNozzo’s from the pride.  Your mother and sister left willingly, but your brothers… They put up a fight, two of them died and the other two, after being severely beaten, finally left also.” Gibbs said, glancing over at Tony with his head tilted to the side slightly.

 

Tony laid down again, resting his muzzle on crossed paws “I figured one day he would try and take over your father’s role as pride leader.  My father, he uh… He wasn’t very receptive to having me around… He was the reason why I was sent to the sanctuary.” Tony stated, his voice taking on a rather monotonous and dull tone as he stared blankly across the clearing.

 

Gibbs moved closer to Tony and nudged him until Tony was lying down on his side, he then laid down himself, setting one firm paw over Tony’s side and stroking lightly from shoulder to flank “You’re welcomed here, Tony… My father, and yours, are long gone now – Have been for… ten years now…” Gibbs said quietly, pushing the tip of his nose against Tony’s ear lightly.

 

Tony seemed to relax against the forest ground as Gibbs nuzzled him and continued stroking his side “This is a little strange, isn’t it?  I mean… We’re… guys…” Tony said, his voice only holding a slight hesitation as he turned his head to look over at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs laid his head down on Tony’s shoulder “Does it feel strange to you?” he asked, pausing his paw over the side of Tony’s chest cavity as it rose and fell evenly.

 

Tony shook his head, “No… But… You’re the pride king.  Don’t you like… have a mate or something?” Tony asked, turning over so that he’d be face-to-face with Gibbs.

 

Gibbs grinned and licked at Tony’s wet pink nose, shaking his head slowly “Not yet I don’t… Surely you know that our pride is different from that of an actual lion pride, don’t you?  We are shape shifters after all…” Gibbs stated as he combed his claws through Tony’s mane gently.

 

Tony looked crestfallen, his eyes looking down slightly – He had been living amongst real lions for the past seventeen years, he’d been in lion form and acted as a lion for eighteen years of his life.  The hierarchy of a true lion pride and the shifter pride was definitely different, mates were faithful to one another, married or in committed relationships, they only had children with one another – Often times in their lion form, producing multiples rather than just one child or two.  Homosexuality didn’t have a bearing in the shifter pride, and anyone was able to love whomever they pleased as long as they held their vows or commitments close to the vest and never strayed without explicit permission – especially in cases of homosexual couples who did in fact want children.

 

Gibbs nudged Tony’s nose with his own, Tony blinked a few times and then looked directly at Gibbs “I know that… I’ve just… I’ve been a lion for eighteen years of my life… It’s going to take time for me to relearn the rules of being in a shifters-world.” Tony stated as he curled up and fit himself against Gibbs’ body “But if you’re willing to teach me, I may just stick around.” Tony whispered, purring intently as Gibbs began rubbing his paw over Tony’s body in a soothing rhythm that had him slowly falling into a contented sleep.  Tony definitely felt safer here, and knew that now he could return to the real world and the shifter world that he was forced out of a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This story is a flashback from when Tony was 18 and Gibbs was 28 years old.  
> \- Didn't want to add a tag for this because, well, it'll only happen once, right? lol anyhow, this is tagged for "First Time".

* * *

 

  **August 25th, 1998:  
**

After lying in the field clearing for what seemed like hours, Gibbs stood up and stretched out his long firm limbs and looked down at Tony who was still curled up and sleeping heavily in the leaves.  Gibbs shook his head as he nudged at Tony’s curved spine delicately, until the younger lion woke up, yawning loudly into the cool crisp summer air “Why’d ya wake me?” Tony asked as he turned over onto his back and sprawled out, he looked more like a kitten than a fully grown adult lion in that manner.

 

Gibbs grinned as he nipped playfully at the pliable flesh in the juncture of Tony’s leg and stomach “Because we should head back to either my house or the cave… Whichever you prefer.” Gibbs stated as he nudged Tony’s leg until the younger lion was standing up completely.

 

Tony stretched out his limbs languidly as he let the options sink in “Both?” Tony questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly as he moved closer to Gibbs’ side, nuzzling into the back of the older lion’s arm.

 

Gibbs just chuckled as he took off at a dead-sprint, forcing Tony to keep up with him as the two wound their way deeper into the thicker parts of the forest.  Tony couldn’t help but feeling even more relaxed as the territory came back to him, although he’d been mistaken in the direction he was going when he first got there, considering he hadn’t been there in so long, but once they got to the clearings, Tony’s heart soared with the realization of where they were – This was where all the caves were, and in the center was a make-shift bonfire where the older lions and lioness would tell stories about days of old, their heritage story-telling was all done here.

 

Tony sniffed the air and was overwhelmed with the smell of all the other lion shifters in the area, after a few more tentative sniffs, he was finally calm again – This was home, he was home.  Tony let out a small yip as he dropped down to his stomach, then rolled over onto his back, squirming against the dirt ground and letting out contented purrs as the sticks and leaves scratched places he would never be able to reach on his own.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat down by the younger lion, watching as he squirmed and rolled around, reacquainting himself with the land that he once lived in, all over again.  It was like watching a new cub learning the land for the first time and it actually sent a pang of guilt through Gibbs’ stomach that Tony had been captured, but at the same time, had that not happened, they wouldn’t be here at this point in time right now.

 

Finally, after several long minutes of Tony just lying in the dirt and soaking up the cast of sun that splayed across the open field, the younger lion pounced up to all four feet and looked around at the several cave openings, noticing that all of the families were sitting there and watching the two male lions curiously “Everyone is looking at us.” Tony whispered as he moved to stand beside Gibbs, bouncing on anxious feet.

 

Gibbs grinned as he nipped at Tony’s ear, “That’s because they’re waiting to see what I’m going to do with you… That, and they wanna know who you are, no doubt… Curious cats ya’know?” Gibbs questioned curiously as he nudged Tony forwards slightly as the two male lions walked closer to the inner circle.

 

One by one, Gibbs introduced Tony to all the elder shifters, then their mates and family members, right down to the youngest of the cubs who could barely walk on their four feet.  Tony felt proud just walking amongst somewhat familiar faces, some people recognized him or at least the name, regaling him with short stories of his days as a cub, all things that he for one had forgotten, or forced himself to forget as it was just about as painful as being abandoned by his father in the first place.

 

And then, Gibbs and Tony were alone once again in a rather large cave, “And… This is my domain when I’m here…” Gibbs said as he sprawled out, yawning loudly as he curled up like a kitten in the center of the open space.

 

Tony sniffed the air, and sure enough, the only scent, aside from his own, was purely Gibbs’ natural odor when in both human and lion form ironically.  Tony walked over to a packed hiking back and nudged at it with his nose, grinning lopsidedly as he smelt vaguely familiar scents, coffee, old spice, and something unique that he’d never smelt before, which made him sneeze as he backed away from the bag and headed over in Gibbs’ direction “I don’t have any possessions.” Tony stated as he sat down in front of Gibbs, looking down at the older lion.

 

Gibbs looked up and smiled slightly “That’s okay, you can borrow some of my clothes until we get you into the city and you can go shopping.” Gibbs stated, patting his paw on the surface of the cave, letting Tony know it was safe for him to lie down.

 

Tony whimpered pitifully as he laid down, nudging his nose closer to Gibbs’ nose “I don’t have anything, Gibbs.  Money, clothes, food… a place to live…” Tony whispered, keeping his glowing green eyes on Gibbs’ sparkling blue eyes.

 

Gibbs raised a single paw and batted Tony in the back of the head, amusement dancing in his soulful blue eyes “I’ll take care of it, everything… You’ll live with me, you’ll eat my food, and I’ll buy your clothes…” Gibbs said confidently, the paw at the back of Tony’s head moved slowly through the thick mane, brushing through the smooth furs.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time night had fallen, the two men, now in human form, walked into Gibbs’ two story home in Alexandria “It ain’t much, but… It’s what I got.” Gibbs said, waving his hand vaguely in the direction of the expanse of the house.

 

Tony ambled aimlessly around the house, tugging too loose a sweater around his thin frame, it was an old worn USMC sweater and it smelled entirely like Gibbs.  Even in human form, Tony could smell that this house had only ever belonged to Gibbs, there were hardly traces of another being in the place, except for the faint smell of someone else but it wasn’t strong – probably just an occasional house guest or any one of Gibbs’ five siblings.  “It’s better than what I got.” Tony commented idly as he looked through each and every cabinet, surveying the boxed foods and canned foods curiously.

 

Gibbs huffed as he dropped heavily onto his couch, watching as Tony continued prowling his new surroundings.  Gibbs knew this could take a few hours, so he simply laid down and watched Tony until his eyes fell shut and he fell asleep, leaving Tony to figure out everything he needed to about his new home.  When Gibbs woke up, a few hours later, he found that Tony was curled up in lion form underneath him on the floor, his borrowed clothes piled untidily on the recliner, Gibbs shook his head and reached down, gently running his hand from the top of Tony’s head down his lean back.

 

Tony cracked his eyes open slowly, yawning loudly as he stretched his front paws outward, then rested his muzzle on the edge of the couch, blinking lazily at Gibbs “You should probably change back into human form… I do have neighbors you know.” Gibbs stated dryly as he glanced over the back of the couch, even though it was midnight and nobody would think that a huge, albeit domesticated, lion was lying on his living room floor, he still had his reservations about shifting in such an open area.

 

Tony snuffled but nodded his large head, and in a flash he was back in human form, on his hands and knees and wonderfully naked.  Gibbs felt the breath catch in his throat as he looked over Tony’s human form, his tongue subconsciously darting out to wet suddenly dry lips “Like what you see?” Tony all but purred as he crawled up onto the couch and hovered mere inches from Gibbs’ face.

 

Gibbs nodded as he began running his hands over the firm flesh of Tony’s arms, up to his shoulder blades and then slowly down his back “Sure.” He replied huskily “Positive you’re legal?” Gibbs asked, arching an eyebrow upward as he continued stroking the smooth expanse of Tony’s well-defined back muscles.

 

Tony arched his back slightly and nodded his head as he nuzzled the top of his head against Gibbs’ chest “Mhm.  Been eighteen for… for… three… months.” Tony whispered, his breath hitching as Gibbs grasped onto his ass and pulled it down onto the hardening cock between them.

 

Gibbs nodded approvingly, then released Tony’s ass with a loud pop to his hip bone “Upstairs is better.  Come on.” Gibbs said as he slid out from underneath Tony gracefully and headed for the stairs.  Tony grinned as he quickly bounced off the couch, grabbing his discarded clothes from earlier and following Gibbs upstairs to the master bedroom.

 

Tony squeaked by the time he got into the bedroom as he was pinned to the wall, a hot and wet mouth connected to his throat, Gibbs sucked reverently into the pliable flesh until there was a perfectly circular purple mark on his collar bone.  Gibbs suddenly pulled back and looked into completely blown pupils of the younger man “You know what doing this means for us, right?” Gibbs whispered, gently rubbing his thumb over the suckled bruise on Tony’s throat.

 

Tony nodded slowly, his fingers gripping gently at Gibbs’ now bare hips “Yes… We’ll… be mated for life… No one else…” Tony rasped out, his entire body shuddering with anticipation and desire as he rocked his hips against the wall and forward to get friction to his stiff cock.

 

Gibbs nodded as he moved into Tony’s space again and captured the younger man’s lips in a bruising kiss that stole both their breaths “You’re still a virgin… I… I want to make this pleasurable for you.” Gibbs whispered as he kissed along the shell of Tony’s ear lightly.

 

Tony suppressed a moan as he rolled his hips in a slow circle against Gibbs’ thigh “Aren’t… aren’t you… too?” Tony asked, his bottom lip trembling as Gibbs slowly sucked his earlobe in between his teeth and rolled it around with the tip of his tongue.

 

Gibbs laid his forehead against Tony’s shoulder, shaking his head slowly, almost as if he were ashamed to admit it “No… I’ve uh… Tried before… to get this far with someone… but… they failed to mate properly… I… I feel something different… with you…” Gibbs said brokenly, having a hard time to get the emotional blockage out of his throat.

 

Tony grabbed the side of Gibbs’ head and lifted it up from his shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss against Gibbs’ lips “That’s because it is different… We fought and neither of us got killed.  You let me clean your wounds, when no one else ever has… This is different…” Tony said as he slid his fingers through Gibbs’ hair slowly, his fingernails gently scraping over Gibbs’ scalp.

 

Gibbs purred contentedly as he rocked his hips forward, his cock easily sliding into the crease between Tony’s thigh and cock, “I get that now.” Gibbs whispered as he wrapped his hands around Tony’s thighs and slowly lifted the younger man up into his arms, their lips coming together and sliding easily as they kissed while Gibbs walked himself and Tony over to the bed.

 

Gibbs gingerly laid Tony down into the center of the bed, crawling in right after him, their lips still fused together in a heated and passionate kiss.  Tony had his hands everywhere there was exposed flesh on Gibbs’ body, from front to back and around again as they kissed, two hard cocks lying side by side and twitching restlessly as copious amounts of pre-come coated their firm bellies.

 

Tony slowly broke the kiss off, staring lovingly up into Gibbs’ eyes as he carded his fingers through the soft strands of black hair at the side of Gibbs’ head “Waited a long time for this…” Tony whispered as he brought Gibbs’ head down for one chaste kiss on his lips before flipping both their bodies over so Tony was straddling Gibbs’ thighs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and withdrew a bottle of lubrication, Tony saw the glint of a gold wrapper in his fingertips and then shook his head as he reached towards it and hastily tossed it over his shoulder “We’re mates for life… Don’t need that.” Tony whispered as he laid his head down against Gibbs’ chest, waiting for whatever would come next.

 

Tony waited on baited breath as he heard the snick of the lubrication bottle, his entire body was humming with anticipation and Gibbs’ body was pressing firmly against his side now as he waited for what, he didn’t know, but he knew it was going to be good, it had to be good because he was about to… Tony’s eyes flew open – when had he even closed them? – and the breath he’d been holding expelled from his mouth in a gasping whoosh as a cold digit circled his anal muscles and then pressed in ever so slightly.

 

Tony couldn’t suppress the moans that ripped out of his throat as Gibbs so tenderly pressed one, then two, fingers into Tony’s body, ever so slowly opening him up for what would be his first time making love.  Tony was in equal measures terrified and gratified as Gibbs continued stroking agile fingers inside of him, he was so relaxed though that he hadn’t even realized when Gibbs had added a third, and then at some point a forth, finger into his body.  Tony was so turned on that he felt close to sobbing with the pleasure humming through his body, shooting off electrical currents in little rivulets.

 

When Gibbs pulled his fingers out, Tony couldn’t help the whimpers of protest with the loss of contact.  Tony slowly cracked his eyes open to half mass as he lifted his head off Gibbs’ shoulder and looked down at Gibbs, “What next?” he whispered hoarsely, having nearly lost his voice sometime during his moans of absolute pleasure.

 

Gibbs grinned as he slicked his cock up with warmed lubricant “This…” he whispered back as he slowly slid the head of his cock into Tony’s expanded hole, groaning with pleasure as the tight heat of his lover’s hole gripped him and almost instantly tried pulling him deeper.  Gibbs resisted the urge to snap his hips upwards as he pressed his palm against Tony’s stomach and ran soothing circles around his belly button, he had felt the younger man tense up with the girth of his cock head and knew he had to re-relax Tony’s body into a near boneless state.

 

Tony sighed contentedly as his body seemed to droop against Gibbs’ body once again, his forehead nestled lightly in the crook of Gibbs’ neck “Pretty… sure… you’re supposed to… move… when having sex…” Tony managed to get out between pants of breath.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he propped his feet up onto the mattress, raising his and Tony’s hips slightly as he drove inwards at an increasingly slow place, reveling in the low and needy moan that rolled off Tony’s tongue gracefully as his entire length sunk deeper and deeper into the warm channel “Like that?” Gibbs asked huskily, his fingers slowly moving across Tony’s curved spine.

 

Tony whimpered with need, his fingertips gripping mercilessly into the sheet as he rolled his hips ever so slowly “Love it.” Tony rasped out as he felt Gibbs’ cock sink just that much deeper, Tony let a howl roll off his tongue as he felt the head of Gibbs’ cock hit something extremely sensitive “Wha… what… was that?” Tony asked, concern and elation filling his voice in equal measures.

 

Gibbs grinned as he stroked soothing hands over Tony’s ribcage slowly “That was your prostate babe.” Gibbs replied patiently as he continued snapping his hips upwards, agonizingly slow and drawn out to the point where Tony thought they were just rocking in the bed, rather than having sex.

 

“Do it again… Harder… please…” Tony begged, his voice rising an octave higher than what would be considered normal, he didn’t care that he sounded needy or whiny, he just wanted to be taken, and he had had enough with this slow stuff and wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked by a King.

 

Gibbs grunted as he wrapped both arms around the small of Tony’s back, pushing his feet deeper into the mattress “Gonna be a rough ride.” Gibbs warned, grinning almost sadistically as he started thrusting faster, and harder, upwards into Tony’s body.

 

Tony held out for just over five seconds before screams of pure pleasure ripped out of his throat as Gibbs’ cock unerringly went in and out of his body, large cock head pressing and rubbing into his prostate, his entire body shook with desire and he knew he had no control at this point as he went practically limp in Gibbs’ arms, he felt a heat pooling in his stomach and knew that something was about to happen, but he really had no idea what.  A few seconds later and he was howling as his fingers gripped tighter at the sheets, ripping them from their secured corners as that heat from his stomach began shooting out from his trapped cock and spreading between his and Gibbs’ stomach.

 

Tony felt embarrassment color his cheeks as he prematurely came to orgasm before Gibbs was even close, but he felt Gibbs slow down and gently stroke the side of his head “It’s okay, you’ll learn how to control yourself better… later…” Gibbs whispered, kissing the side of Tony’s head, then he slowly sat up, still cradling Tony’s pliant body in his arms as he adjusted their bodies to have Tony lying on his back.  Gibbs hooked his arms underneath Tony’s knees, spreading him wide as he began thrusting in at a slow but deep pace, he lowered his head, kissing Tony’s lips and capturing each and every pitiful whimpered moan of need that came out of Tony’s mouth, their bodies rocking the mattress forwards and back, the headboard slamming and thudding loudly into the mostly silent bedroom – save for the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the muffled moans coming from Tony.

 

It felt like hours that Gibbs just thrusted his hips forwards and backwards, his cock easily sliding out to the head and back in.  Tony had absolutely zero sense of time and couldn’t stop the moans as they fell out of his mouth, he felt drunk and he supposed he was – drunk on love anyhow.  When he felt the heat fill his insides, he’d known that Gibbs had finally found release and it also made something deep within himself shift, he supposed it was the bond between them taking hold and binding them to one another in every sense of the word.  Tony laid in a boneless heap, unable to even lift his head up as he felt the cool air brush across his body as Gibbs ever so slowly pulled out and laid his body back down completely on the mattress, the next thing he felt was the warmth of a washcloth cleaning his entire body – he was after all covered in sweat from their exertions.

 

Gibbs laid down on the bed beside him, propping his head up on his closed fist and his elbow digging into the mattress as he looked down at Tony’s sated body – He had felt the shift between their synergy as well, and knew full well what it meant; he was officially bonded to someone who would always be loyal, and unrelenting in the love-department.  Gibbs smiled at the thought, he’d finally found what he was searching for since he’d taken over the pride, even if it took ten years to find it, he was finally happy with where things seemed to be going, although he did feel a bit of guilt at mating with someone who had only just turned legal, he knew he shouldn’t think too hard about it, because it was a given fact that Tony was legal and there would be no ramifications against him outside of the pride if they were seen together in human settings, since in the pride, most mates were bonded well before the age of eighteen.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Gibbs woke to a breath of hot air encompassing his entire face, he slowly cracked his eyes open to see Tony back in his lion form, fast asleep and breathing deeply.  Gibbs grinned as he slowly brought his hand up to stroke tender fingers through the young lion’s mane “You’re cute when you’re sleeping.” Gibbs whispered as he reached up to one of the fuzzy ears and gently rubbed it.

 

Tony huffed another breath of hot air, but made no attempts at opening his eyes “Nuh uh.” Tony grumbled tiredly as he brought a large paw up to cover his eyes from the blinding morning light that was making it past the thin veil of his eyelids.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he sat up slowly, slapping the firm flank of his lover’s lion form “Shift back so we can get some breakfast in us.” Gibbs said as he rolled out of bed, staggering tiredly towards the dresser to pull out two sets of clothes – one for himself, and one for Tony – Gibbs quickly changed into one outfit then set the other on the bed on his way out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Ten minutes later, after Gibbs had two mugs of coffee and two plates of eggs, bacon and toast set out, Tony slowly came down the stairs with a slight hitch in his step.  Gibbs couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips as he stood up from the table and grabbed a cushion, setting it down on the chair “Perhaps I shouldn’t have been so rough.” Gibbs said quietly as he helped settle Tony into the chair in front of his breakfast.

 

Tony shook his head as he plucked apart the toast into smaller squares “Its okay, I’m sure I’ll get used to it…” Tony said quietly, his voice was hoarse and he could barely raise his voice now, even if he tried too – far too much screaming last night, fleetingly he wondered about Gibbs’ neighbors and if they’d had heard him.

 

Gibbs grinned as he sat back down across from Tony “Still, I should have been a bit more careful… Seeing as it was your first time and all…” Gibbs stated as he idly sipped his coffee, then shoveled a mouthful of eggs into his mouth.

 

Tony froze, toast midair, as he looked across the table at Gibbs “Oh god…” Tony groaned, dropping his chin to his chest as he remembered what happened last night “I’m such an idiot… I… I’m sorry…” Tony whispered, shaking his head as he dropped the toast and made a move to stand up.

 

Gibbs’ hand quickly shot out, grabbing Tony gently by the wrist and pausing any further motion from the younger man “Don’t apologize, Tony… You were new to the experience, and… it’s my fault for driving you over the edge like that.” Gibbs said as he brought Tony’s hand closer to his mouth, gently kissing the inside of Tony’s palm, all the way up to the younger man’s finger tips.

 

Tony’s cheeks redden almost immediately at the show of tenderness, but he knew that this was simply his mate showing his affections in the most loving of ways “I guess so.” Tony said quietly, smiling as his hand was released so he could return to eating his breakfast, he sipped at the coffee and crinkled his nose in disgust “Eck… How can you possibly drink this stuff?” Tony asked, pushing the mug clear across the table and next to Gibbs’ plate.

 

Gibbs smiled fondly, chuckling as he stood up and headed back to the fridge to grab a carton of juice and a glass from the cupboard next to it “Been doing it for a while, you just get used to it…” Gibbs explained as he poured the juice and then set the glass beside Tony’s plate.

 

Tony nodded as he tucked away more of his meal “So… What do you do?  I mean, aside from having amazing sex with virginal lions…” Tony said, grinning as he looked up through thick eyelashes at Gibbs, his cheeks burning hot red once again.

 

Gibbs smirked as he reached over the table and gently patted Tony’s cheek “Won’t be having amazing sex with any virginal lions anymore.” Gibbs said, winking as he licked his bottom lip slightly “As for my job… I’m a federal agent, work with an agency called NCIS.” Gibbs stated, watching as the confusion came over Tony’s face, so with a heavy sigh, Gibbs settled in to telling Tony everything he personally knew about NCIS and what he did job-wise.

 

Tony pushed his breakfast plate away, running his fingers slowly through his hair “Sounds like an interesting job… Think I could ever do anything like that?” Tony asked softly, his insecurities showing brightly through his body language – as he squirmed restlessly – and his eyes, as they settled on a point just in front of Gibbs’ chest.

 

Gibbs reached over and lifted Tony’s head by a gentle grasp to his jaw “Of course you can.  If you want to be an agent with me, I’ll help you do it, Tony.” Gibbs said confidently “I’ll help you train, we’ll have a little less than six months to get you prepared for FLETC.” Gibbs added, grinning as he stood up and came around the table, squatting in front of the younger man “You’ll be great at whatever you set your mind to.  And yes, I believe that whole heartedly.” Gibbs finished, leaning up to kiss Tony gently on the lips.

 

Tony nodded, but he wasn’t convinced, he’d been out of touch with the real-world for far too long, he had no type of education and seriously doubted Gibbs would be able to shape him and train him enough to be considered eligible for a federal agency, he didn’t even know if he was old enough to be working at NCIS, aside from what Gibbs had been able to tell him about the agency, he knew nothing at all about it.  He had a lot of work to do to get up to date with the world that he was submersed within; his dad may have died ten years ago when he was in captivity, but even from the grave, he was still making Tony’s life a living hell with all that he would have to learn within a short time span.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is Gibbs' past, so he would be 18 years old.
> 
> \- Tony is not in this chapter at all, but he would be 10 years old currently (If anybody were wondering.)

* * *

 

 

** March 12th, 1990: **

Gibbs had just finished his early morning patrol – Making sure that all of the cub-boundaries were still in place and that there were no humans that had come across the boundaries.  It wasn’t that the pride feared humans, considering they were half-human themselves, but given the fact that the youngest cubs weren’t able to shift until they were of proper age – which meant being at least three, sometimes four years old – the pride made sure that no threats would come their way.

 

The land that they lived on was actually privately owned, right in the middle of the Shenandoah park, it was a very large property and the only structures were that of the caves that the lion-shifters slept in and the fences that outlined the property; sometimes though, hikers got curious about the fence and what was on the other side and found themselves on Shifter property – None of the intruders ever got hurt, as the shifters would stay well hidden, but someone usually would confront the intruder in human form, and they would leave after a short while.

 

Gibbs trotted along the trail back towards the clearing where the pride was; there was an unexplainable electricity in the air – it was unlike a thunderstorm brewing, something more sinister than that – he could feel it coursing through his body so he hurried his pace up until he was in the clearing, and before he knew what was happening, he saw his father and another male lion roaring viciously in each other’s face; the other male lion was a thorn in everyone’s side, DiNozzo was his family name, and he and Gibbs’ father, Jack, were always going at it in one way or another.

 

Gibbs wanted to interfere, to put an end to this fight before it even began, but he knew better than to do so, so instead he just sauntered over to his six other siblings – he was the oldest of them all, next to his twin sister Dana – and sat down just in time to see the first of many blows; DiNozzo had struck his father with a well-aimed paw to the face that had Jack recoiling before he pounced and landed the other lion flat on his back.

 

The fight seemed to go on for hours, with neither lion giving an inch towards defeat or win, but the tides would soon change; Jack was experienced in fighting and holding out longer than most, DiNozzo did not seem to have that advantage and soon began tiring – He still landed several powerful and painful strikes but his stamina was wavering and Jack took full advantage and with one final blow to DiNozzo’s head, the other male lion collapsed tiredly to the ground and Jack sunk his teeth deep into his neck, effectively killing the shifter.

 

Jack let out a victorious roar, followed by several others – those of whom that did not appreciate or like DiNozzo – Jack seemed unsteady on his feet after lowering his head, staggering towards the opening of his cave, he motioned for his children to follow him with a gruff snort, and the seven children immediately obeyed, even the two youngest cubs, who could barely walk, followed at the slowest rate.

 

When Gibbs and his six siblings entered their cave, they all stopped short of their father as he laid in a heap on the cave floor, breathing heavily and tiredly, his cool grey-blue eyes focusing on his seven children “Leroy… Come here, son.” Jack said warily, slowly pulling himself up into a more upright position.

 

Gibbs made his way out of the tangle of his siblings, having to side-step and practically jumping over the youngest cubs who were wrestling on the ground; their attention spans were definitely not the greatest at three months old, the twins, Abby and Luke, were a troublesome pair, but definitely made for an interesting dynamic to their family.  Gibbs bowed his head, then laid down in front of his father in a show of respect to their leader.

 

Jack raised a bloody paw, placing it tenderly on the white muzzle of his son’s face “I won’t last much longer, my son…” he whispered, the words spoken so low that the six other lions in the cave couldn’t hear it, even with the echo of the stone surroundings “I told you one day that you would become king… That day is near, I can feel it…” Jack said as he laid his head back down on the stone floor, huffing out a breath of air.

 

Gibbs nodded, despite feeling tears prick his eyes, “I understand father.” Gibbs whispered, lapping at the blood dripping off his father’s paw briefly “Tell me what it is that you want me to do, I’ll do it all.” Gibbs requested, his tone still quiet as he looked into his father’s dimming eyes.

 

Jack nodded as he opened his eyes a little wider, glancing at his entire family “Take care of the DiNozzo’s first, I want them gone.  Then, take care of the pride – They are _always_ your main priority.  And then take care of the family, your sister will help you with that and get your brothers to help you with the DiNozzo’s.” Jack ordered as he slowly shifted, a pained growl echoing in the cave as he turned onto his stomach and let out a huff of air “Tell Abby and Luke that I would like to speak with them, and then you head off and do your tasks.” Jack finished as he blinked his eyes lazily.

 

Gibbs frowned as he stood up, licking across the top of his father’s head affectionately before he turned to the rest of his siblings, he got Abby and Luke settled with their father then took his three younger brothers out of the cave with him.  He hated that he had to leave his father in his final moments, but he couldn’t do anything but follow his king’s wishes.  His brothers were a few years younger than he was, but much like himself they were strong and a lot bigger than the other male lion-shifters in their pride, they would easily be able to get the rest of the DiNozzo family off of their land, especially without their patriarch here to hold them back.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs came to what was known as the DiNozzo domain, his three brothers at his flank as they entered the cave together.  The cave smelled terrible, like stale cigarettes and far too much alcohol, it was dirty even for it being an outside camp basically – there was trash lining the walls and the floor, making it almost impossible to walk without stepping on something sharp, metal or just plain disgusting.

 

The DiNozzo family was sitting in the center of all the garbage in the cave, they looked pissed and upset all at the same time – the youngest cub, a little girl, she didn’t look all too concerned about what had happened, in fact she looked bored and on the verge of falling asleep.  Gibbs cleared his throat and the four DiNozzo men looked up, contempt and anger clear in their eyes, “You’ve all been evicted from these lands, you’ll have twenty-four hours to get out or there will be consequences.” Gibbs stated, glaring at the matriarch of the DiNozzo family.

 

The oldest of the four DiNozzo brothers stood up and took a step closer “Like hell we will, we’ve got every right to live here!” He snarled, teeth baring menacingly as he continued stepping closer to Gibbs, a deep growl beginning to form in the back of his throat.

 

Gibbs knew it was on the moment that Joseph stepped forward, they _were_ going to get into a fight.  Standing to his full height and digging his claws into the dirt and stone ground, Gibbs growled loudly, deeper than he had _ever_ before “YOU WILL GET OUT!  YOU NO LONGER HAVE A CLAIM ON THIS LAND!” Gibbs roared, spit flying from his canines as he took his own step towards Joseph DiNozzo.

 

Before anyone really knew what was happening, Gibbs and Joseph were at one another’s throats, growling and clawing at one another with one _very_ clear intent – to kill the other.  Soon enough, two of the other brothers, Aaron and Richard – Twins – were also fighting with Gibbs’ brothers, Matthew, Christopher and Jonathan.  It may have been an unfair fight, it was four Gibbs boys against three DiNozzo boys and the Gibbs’ boys were _definitely_ stronger, and they had far superior training when it came to fighting, thanks to Jack for having taught them how from the moment they could walk.

 

It didn’t take nearly as long to subdue the three older brothers, they didn’t have nearly as much stamina as the Gibbs brothers and were easily winded, the youngest DiNozzo, Justin, had stayed out of the fight until he saw his opportunity, and just now started entering the fight – making it an even four-on-four, now that his brothers were beginning to get beaten down.  Justin wasn’t nearly as big as any of the shifter-lions that were involved in this fight, and he feared getting hurt but he had to protect his family – it was what his father would have wanted of him.

 

The fight continued on until Gibbs felt the throat that he’d been baring down upon, belonging to that of Joseph DiNozzo, snap underneath his powerful jaw.  He roared in triumph and was starting to move towards his next victim when another roar of triumph echoed in the cave, he looked over to see that one of his brothers, Jonathan, had snapped the neck of Aaron DiNozzo.  The two other DiNozzo brothers backed off, beaten and bloody, standing next to their mother and sister.

 

Gibbs huffed out an exhausted breath, looking at what remained of the DiNozzo family then focusing on the matriarch of the family “We will leave, without further questioning of your decree.” Carolyn DiNozzo said as she bowed her head in submission, shuffling her four remaining children past other lions quickly, not even bothering to collect their belongings as she got out of the cave and the land all together.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs was laying in front of his family cave, listening as his twin sister Dana and his two younger siblings all talked with their father.  It was a bitter-sweet moment, to hear his siblings saying goodbye to Jack, knowing that Abby and Luke would never get to know their father the way that he and his siblings had gotten to know him.

 

Matthew, Christopher and Jonathan came up to Gibbs a few minutes later “We’ve done a perimeter search, they are no longer on the land.” Matthew – the oldest of his youngest brothers – reported triumphantly, if not a bit smugly as he sat down next to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs snorted as he looked up at his three brothers “You guys should go and speak with Jack, I don’t know how much longer he will last.” Gibbs stated, looking between the three younger shifters.

 

The three brothers agreed easily, standing up and heading into the cave to see their father and ultimately say goodbye to him.  Gibbs huffed out a frustrated breath as he stood up and trotted away from the cave – he knew he was sulking, honestly he felt depressed beyond belief; he may have had to share his father with his siblings, but he _was_ the oldest, alongside his twin sister, and they had four years of alone time with Jack before the triplets were born.

 

Perching himself on a rock that lent view to the large expanse of the Shenandoah park, Gibbs laid down and looked out at the tree-top covered forest.  He had only closed his eyes for a few moments, but in those few moments he was fast asleep, letting his weary body recover from all that it had gone through in the past few hours.

 

Dana came out to where Gibbs was lying, and as carefully and quietly as she could, she joined her twin brother, lying down beside him and huffing out a sad breath “He’s not going to last very much longer, Leroy.  You _really_ need to go and see him, say goodbye to him before it’s too late… I’ll make sure that Abby and Luke don’t get in the way.” Dana told her brother, knowing that he was awake, even if he hadn’t bothered to open his eyes yet.

 

Gibbs frowned as he cracked open an eye, looking over at his sister “Yeah, I know I need to say my goodbyes to him, and I will.  I promise I will Dana, I just need to get my head on right before I can face him, before I can turn myself over to leadership like he wants me to do.” Gibbs stated quietly, focusing on the forest in front of him instead of on his twin sister.

 

Dana leaned over closer to her brother, lying her head against his back as she let out a huff of breath “If you need me Ro, I’ll be there for you.  No matter what you need.” Dana stated as she nuzzled into her brother’s thick black mane.

 

The two siblings stayed quiet for a long while, lying on the rock that had long ago become their favorite spot to get away from the pride when things often got too hectic.  They reveled in the silence, watching as the sun slowly set over the horizon, the orange, red and yellows contrasting beautifully with the tops of the green trees.

 

Once the sun had gone down completely, Gibbs nudged Dana off his back and stretched his long limbs out before jumping down off the rock “I’m going to go talk with him, please be sure to keep Abby and Luke occupied while I do so.” Gibbs stated, taking off before he even gave his sister a chance to respond to his request.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs slowly walked into the cave after his sister had caught up with him and herded their siblings out of there, he _really_ didn’t want to see Jack, at least not like this, he thought it would be too hard to see his father in the state he’d be in, but he had to say goodbye, he couldn’t act like this wasn’t happening, because there was just absolutely no way around it, avoidance just wouldn’t work in this situation.

 

Jack wheezed painfully, lifting his head up as he looked at his son “Leroy, my son… You look far better than your brothers did.” Jack commented, smiling slightly – even though the pain echoed in his eyes and his smile.

 

Gibbs returned the small with a small one of his own as he laid down beside his father, slowly inching his nose closer until the two large muzzles were side-by-side and, aside from the differences in their coat colors, their muzzles looked like one large one “They still have a lot to learn about fighting, it’s… a wonder that they came out as they had.” Gibbs stated, he didn’t want to voice it, but he found it incredibly difficult to hold anything back from the older man.

 

Jack chuckled slightly, lifting a paw and tenderly pawing at Gibbs’ muzzle “They will learn, Leroy, and you will be the one to teach them how to protect themselves better than they know now.” Jack said as he gingerly pulled his paw through Gibbs’ thick mane, smiling softly “You’ve always been a handsome boy, Leroy, and you’re such a rare breed of lion, you know that?” Jack asked, looking through hazy eyes at his son.

 

Gibbs nodded, closing his eyes briefly “Yes, I know this all – Why are you telling me this?” Gibbs asked, hoping he didn’t sound to exasperated by his father’s random ramblings – His father has always told him this, but had never once explained _why_ he told him.

 

Jack smiled “Because my boy, one day you _will_ find what you’re looking for.  You are an exceptional leader, and you have a fierce alpha quality to you that even I could not contend with.  Your mate will come along one day, when you least expect it, and he will sweep you off your feet and probably challenge you in ways you would have _never_ expected.” Jack said, looking knowingly at his son with a slight smile curving his jowls.

 

Gibbs stuttered over the first few words that tried escaping his mouth, he shifted awkwardly and pulled his muzzle away from his fathers “Wh… What do you mean, _he?_ ” Gibbs asked, his eyes wide and just slightly frightened as he tried adverting his gaze anywhere but at his father, but found it extremely difficult.

 

Jack laughed boisterously, sounding much more like him old self than that of a dying elder lion “Son, please… I have known you for eighteen years, there isn’t a thing about you that I do not know already.  I’ve seen the way you look at other boys, both lion and human alike…” Jack informed him, pulling his son’s head back down onto the floor of the cave and back beside his muzzle, licking the side of his son’s nose affectionately.

 

Gibbs snorted but didn’t bother pulling away from his father’s affection, “I’m surprised you’ve never said anything before… How come you never said anything?” Gibbs asked, looking up at his father through his thick black lashes curiously – it felt nice, comforting even, to be having this conversation, like the many they had had before, as if nothing were the matter with his father’s health.

 

Jack shrugged slightly, at least the best a lion could, especially in Jack’s condition “It never seemed important to mention, even now it’s not as important as other things – like your role as the leader of the pride – but this, I know, is something that has been weighing on your mind a lot, especially lately, watching your siblings finding their mates and starting families… You will find your mate, one day Leroy and I promise you it will be the best, and possibly the worst day of your life at the same time.” Jack said as he laid his muzzle down on top of Gibbs’ outstretched paw.

 

Gibbs thought about that for a moment, then nodded sullenly “Why would it be the worst day of my life?” he asked, genuinely curious about his father’s theory about finding his mate, if it were to ever happen for him in the future, whether near or far.

 

Jack looked at his son for a few seconds, silently contemplating how to best explain the meeting of two love-destined male mates, of which he hadn’t known _many_ in his sixty some-odd years of living, but had known enough to have decent knowledge “When two male mates meet, it is infinitely different than a male and female mate – Instead of the act of submission from the female, the two males fight in a showing of dominancy.  Whomever wins would become the more dominant partner, much like a female and male relationship as it is.” Jack explained the best he could, looking thoughtfully at his son “This fight, it could be more violent than one intends, if you don’t back off… The lust, both sexual and blood, become too much at a certain point, and…” Jack trailed off, shaking his head as he looked away from his son.

 

Gibbs picked up easily on his father’s train of thought “And if that point comes, and you or your potential mate doesn’t stop – One or the other, perhaps both, could die from wounds inflicted… Is that what you’re saying?” Gibbs asked quietly, hesitantly even, as he forced his father’s attention back on him with a simple move of his paw, pulling his father’s head back around to face him.

 

Jack nodded uneasily, shifting nervously on the ground as he laid on his side, huffing out a breath “Yes Leroy.  I don’t want to scare you with this, but as your father, and your king… You need to know these things, because I want you to be prepared, always be prepared for what could happen to you in the future.” Jack said as he closed his eyes, breathing a little heavier now “I’m tired now son.  Make sure that you do your best, in everything that you do.  As a brother, a leader, a husband, and maybe someday even a father.” Jack said before closing his eyes and letting out a long exhaled breath, a slow and peaceful smile crossing his features.


	5. Chapter 5

** September 30th, 1998: **

Gibbs watched curiously as Tony sat in front of his television set, he’d come home from work every day for the past month to see Tony sitting in front of the television, watching movies, television shows and anything else that he could get his hands on – a lot of old movies, cop shows.  He thought it odd for Tony to be so transfixed, but also realized that even though he was watching these shows, he was also taking notes.

 

Gibbs stepped into the living room quietly, “What’re ya doing there?” Gibbs asked as he sat down on the couch near Tony, who was seated on the floor, practically glued to the television set and the notebook in his lap.

 

Tony smiled, pausing the movie he was currently watching as he turned towards Gibbs, crawling towards the older man and resting his elbows on Gibbs’ thighs “I’m watching a movie, it’s called Red Heat.” Tony said softly, batting his eyelashes innocently.

 

Gibbs laughed as he bent his head and framed Tony’s face with his fingers, gently kissing his lover’s lips and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs “Yes, I can see you’re watching a movie, but why are you taking notes, while watching said movie?” Gibbs asked softly, his lips still only inches away from Tony’s lips.

 

Tony turned back, grabbing his notebook and then presenting it to Gibbs with a wide smile “I’m studying.  Learning how to behave in the real world and figuring out a lot of cool things about how to be an officer of the law as well!” Tony exclaimed excitedly as he bounced up from the floor and into Gibbs’ lap, draping his arms over Gibbs’ shoulders.

 

Gibbs grinned as he laid back on the couch, his hands tenderly rubbing up and down Tony’s sides “You know that you can’t learn how to behave in the real world, by watching movies… They’re just made-up stories for entertainment.  Can’t learn anything real from that stuff.” Gibbs said quietly, slowly moving his fingers up and down Tony’s spine.

 

Tony’s head popped up from where it was resting on Gibbs’ chest, he looked down into his mate’s eyes with a look of disbelief in his own “You’re kidding right?!” Tony asked, his eyes continuing to grow wide as he scrambled off of Gibbs’ chest and crawled over towards the TV “This… This is all _fake?!_ ” Tony questioned, setting his hand against the screen as he looked over his shoulder at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs nodded as he got down onto the floor, moving to sit behind Tony and gently wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist “Yeah, it’s all fake.  They’re actors, they get paid to make these movies and shows.” Gibbs said as he hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder, watching the younger man’s facial features drop into a frown.  “I didn’t mean to disappoint you with that fact, Tony.” Gibbs added quietly, gently rubbing up and down Tony’s stomach and chest to soothe the younger man.

 

Tony sniffled as he turned his body in Gibbs’ arms, resting comfortably in his mate’s lap – even though in his lion form, he was slightly taller than Gibbs, his human form was just a bit shorter and definitely skinnier; he wasn’t quite of his full-height yet, given that he was still growing.  “I want to learn Jethro, to be a part of the world that you are in… I just… I don’t know how to do it.” Tony admitted, his voice barely reaching above a whisper.

 

Gibbs smiled sadly as he kissed his mate’s head tenderly “I know how to help you Tony… I’ll have to talk with some people, if you’re okay with that?  Would you like to meet them as well?” Gibbs asked, keeping his tone soft and his fingers moving up and down Tony’s chest and stomach.

 

Tony nodded skeptically, he’d never met other humans – outside of the pride when they were in human form – and he was afraid of how he would react, given that the only other time he had any type of interaction with the human kind was when he was in captivity “Yeah… I… I’d like to try at least… They can come here, right?” Tony asked quietly, looking up at Gibbs with fear-filled green eyes.

 

Gibbs kissed Tony gently on the lips then nodded his head “Of course they can, I’ll set it up and they will probably come over tomorrow… If you feel uncomfortable, that’s okay… You can be in your true form around them and I’ll make sure to pull all the curtains shut, okay?” Gibbs asked softly, he felt Tony nodding his head and he frowned a bit because he knew that Tony would more than likely stay in lion form, at least until he got comfortable with his best, human, friends.

 

* * *

 

 

** October 1st, 1998: **

Gibbs stood in the corner of his kitchen counters, coffee cup in hand – steaming and just recently refilled – watching through just a crack in his curtains for his two friends to come over to the house.  Tony had been prowling around the house like a caged animal for the better part of an hour, in lion form, he was clearly anxious about meeting new people and Gibbs couldn’t get mad about it, had he ever been in Tony’s shoes, he’d probably react the same exact way.

 

At the same time, two cars pulled up into Gibbs’ driveway and shut off – Tony, having been in the living room, heard it and was in the kitchen and practically underneath Gibbs’ feet all before the two occupants got out of their vehicles “Tony, I told you – These are friends of mine, you don’t have to be afraid of them.” Gibbs said, setting down his coffee mug and walking towards the front door, all while still having Tony underfoot – He’d gotten used to this side of Tony right when the younger man moved in; the fear of the outside world left Tony almost constantly in lion-form and whenever Gibbs would come home, Tony would be right _there_ , making it almost impossible to move around, had Gibbs not grown up with siblings who did the same exact thing.

 

Gibbs opened the door when his two friends were standing on the porch, they quickly entered the house and the door was promptly shut and locked tight with a deadbolt.  Tony peered out from behind Gibbs’ legs and looked up at the two strangers “Tony, this is Shannon and Tobias – They’re the friends I was telling you about, they have a lot of knowledge in getting shifters set up in the real world.” Gibbs introduced his mate to his best friends, smiling affectionately down at the younger man “Shannon, Tobias… This… This is my mate, Anthony.” Gibbs added, looking up at them and then back at Tony, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

 

Shannon didn’t even hesitate to step forward and offer her hand out to Tony, who at first shied away before Gibbs pushed him forward lightly and gave him a nod of approval.  Tony sniffed tentatively at the hand offered to him, his ears – which were slicked back on the top of his head – slowly perking up, his tongue lolling out and lapping at the gentle fingers in front of him “Shannon is a wildlife veterinarian, she helps out with the pride whenever anyone of us is injured in lion form.” Gibbs explained, smiling as he watched his mate and best friend interacting.

 

Tony snorted in acknowledgement to Gibbs’ statement, his thick mane fanning out and then lying back down on his body.  Tobias was the next to step forward, he was a bit more hesitant to offer his hand out to Tony, but this time Tony didn’t shy away and began sniffing at the other man’s hand “And Tobias here works at the FBI, he helps us when lion cubs come of shifting age to get their legal documents in order.” Gibbs said, looking down at Tony with a smile on his face.

 

Tony had mostly relaxed now, his ears perked up and sitting down beside his mate, his tongue was lolled out to the side and he had a content purr rumbling in his chest “Can they understand us?” Tony asked quietly, batting his paw subconsciously on the floor next to Gibbs’ booted foot.

 

Gibbs crouched down in front of his mate, gently carding his fingers through Tony’s thick mane as he shook his head “They can understand what I’m saying, but they can’t understand you… To them it more likely sounds like a series of meows.  Did you have any questions for them?” Gibbs asked as he moved his hands up to the tip of Tony’s ears, gently rubbing it between his fingertips in a calming gesture.

 

Tony cocked his head to the side, purring louder as he moved his head around against Gibbs’ hand “Not for them specifically, but… How am I going to get an education?  Neither of them have that power.” Tony asked quietly, burrowing his large head against his mate’s chest and sniffing his scent deeply; something that seemed deeply ingrained on the man’s skin – Sawdust, Coffee and the fresh scent of his shampoo, Old Spice.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he nuzzled his head on top of Tony’s head “Shannon’s husband is an administrator of the school district we’re in.  He oversees all placement testing for kids who’re exceptionally smart, she’s already talked with him and he’s agreed to get the tests necessary together to see where you land on the scale.” Gibbs explained quietly, having never taken his eyes off of Tony for a second as he spoke.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head back down against Gibbs’ chest, snuffling slightly “Jethro, I hate to interrupt this conversation… But we do have to get started, if we want to get the paperwork started to getting Tony legally registered in the system.” Shannon said quietly, setting her hand down against Gibbs’ shoulder.

 

Gibbs nodded, standing up and keeping one hand on top of Tony’s head “Alright… Tony, Shannon has to draw some blood from you, in this form and your human form.  But I don’t want you to worry or get scared, I’ll be with you the entire time.  Okay?” Gibbs asked softly, continuing to soothe Tony’s head with a tender touch.

 

Tony nodded, smiling slightly as he pulled away from Gibbs and headed over to the long couch, sprawling out on top of the cushions as he got comfortable, extending his back leg outward and resting his large paw on the coffee table “Well he certainly knows the drill, didn’t even hesitate.” Shannon said, giggling softly as she made her way over to the coffee table, setting down a black medical bag in the process “I promise this won’t hurt too badly, Tony.” Shannon said as she withdrew a large butterfly needle from her bag.

 

Tony huffed slightly, draping his front paw over his muzzle as he closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see the needle but knew he could handle this – He’d had several blood tests drawn on him in this form and they had never hurt him, although he was slightly worried about when he was in human form, he’d never had anyone draw blood in that form before.  Before Tony even knew what was happening, Shannon was patting his outstretched thigh “All done big boy, you ready to switch forms for me?” Shannon asked softly, moving her hand to ruffle the thick brown and black mane on Tony’s chest.

 

Tony nodded as he rolled off the couch, shaking out his leg first and then the rest of his body, he quickly trotted towards the stairs, briefly looking back at Gibbs before he went up the stairs to change forms and put on his clothes.  Gibbs sat down on the couch, looking between Tobias and Shannon “He’s taking this remarkably well, I expected him to be a bit more hesitant.” Gibbs said quietly, twisting his hands around together slowly as he kept looking towards the staircase.

 

Shannon sat down beside Gibbs and smiled lightly “Maybe it’s because this is something that he really wants to do, I have a feeling he won’t be this calm later on.  I’ve seen one other case like this, where another shifter, a rare white-tiger actually, was held in captivity for well over twenty years… When he finally escaped captivity, he tried getting back to a civilized world but ended up having a major break down – now he won’t shift out of tiger form and he’s… well…” Shannon shook her head slowly “let’s just say it’s not a positive outlook for him, any more now than it was then.” Shannon finished quietly, then smiled and turned as Tony came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and one of Gibbs’ USMC sweatshirts “Wow!  You’re quite the handsome devil!” Shannon said, wolf-whistling in Tony’s direction.

 

Tony blushed furiously as he walked over to Gibbs, hiding himself against Gibbs’ bicep and peeking over at Shannon “Thanks.” He whispered meekly, his blush only deepening as he looked up at Gibbs who was smiling down at Tony with a loving look in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next several hours, Tony was poked and prodded at by Shannon while Tobias asked him question after question about his life and family – both of which he really didn’t have a whole lot of answers to – he was exhausted, overwhelmed and terrified by the time that Gibbs’ two friends left the house for the evening.

 

Gibbs watched as Tony paced frantically around the house, he was thankful that the younger man hadn’t shifted forms though, but was worried considering Tony seemed despondent and rambling aimlessly about things that even he couldn’t understand, since Tony was talking in such rapid-fire words, but he had to do something before Tony ended up hurting himself “Tony… Hey… Hey!” Gibbs shouted slightly, finally garnering the younger man’s attention as he stopped pacing and looked over at his mate with wide eyes.

 

Gibbs cautiously stepped towards Tony, holding his hands up in front of his chest to show that he had no ill intentions towards his mate – not that he would, but this was _exactly_ like approaching an animal in the wild when hurt, and he didn’t need Tony lashing out at him – “Hey, what’s going on?  Talk to me babe.” Gibbs said softly, placing his hands gently onto Tony’s shoulders to establish that much needed physical contact.

 

Tony wrapped his fingers tightly around Gibbs’ wrists, his breathes were coming in shaky and labored “I… I need… I can’t… breathe… it’s… so hot in here… please…” Tony panted out, his eyes darting everywhere frantically.

 

Gibbs bit across his bottom lip as he slowly moved his hand from Tony’s shoulder up to the side of his head “Okay… Alright… watch me breathe Tony, it’s going to be okay.” Gibbs whispered as he began breathing in a normal way, letting Tony watch every breath he took and released, doing it slowly and deliberately as he finally established eye-contact with the younger man.

 

Tony finally got control of his breathing after several minutes of watching Gibbs’ breathe, he then moved closer to Gibbs’ body, resting his head underneath Gibbs’ chin and wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist “I’m sorry… I don’t know what happened… I just… It felt like my throat was closing up on me… That’s never happened before.” Tony whispered, tightening his grip on Gibbs’ lower back minutely.

                                                                                                     

Gibbs nodded as he kissed the top of Tony’s head repeatedly “It’s okay… It’s okay… You were having a panic attack.  It was probably brought on by all the stress of today.” Gibbs whispered as he slowly lowered himself and Tony down onto the floor, bringing Tony into his lap and gently rocking him back and forth, his hand ceaselessly moving up and down Tony’s spine.

 

Tony inhaled deeply as he laid his head in the curve of Gibbs’ neck and shoulder “Why?  Why would I have a panic attack?  I… I don’t understand…” Tony whispered as he began twisting the shirt that Gibbs was wearing around in his fingertips.

 

Gibbs slowly laid back, resting his head on a pillow that had been left on the floor, Tony still pillowed on his chest and his arms still wrapped protectively around Tony’s body “It happens sometimes, especially when someone is stressed out.  I don’t know _why_ it happens, I guess some people are just more prone to anxiety attacks like that when they get stressed, overwhelmed, any number of things.” Gibbs whispered, gently carding his fingers through Tony’s hair, then rubbing the tip of his ear as he had earlier to help soothe the younger man.

 

Tony nodded as he slowly lifted his head up, looking down into Gibbs’ sparkling blue eyes “Thank you, Jethro, for all that you’ve done today… I don’t know how I could have done this without you.  I don’t know what I would have done without you, for the past month… honestly.” Tony whispered as he inched his way closer to Gibbs’ face, lowering his lips down to Gibbs’ lips and kissing him passionately.

 

Gibbs smiled into the kiss, slowly turning him and Tony over so the younger man was lying on his back “You’re welcome Tony, for everything.” Gibbs whispered as he continued kissing Tony, slowly moving his lips from Tony’s down to the younger man’s neck, leaving behind small love-bites.

 

Tony whimpered, arching his back and gripping into Gibbs’ shoulders as the older man tore off his sweatshirt and began moving down his body “Jethro…” Tony panted, moving his hands from Gibbs’ shoulders, into the older man’s blackish-grey hair. 

 

Gibbs smirked as he looked up from Tony’s chest, suckling and biting at Tony’s nipple “Yes darling?” Gibbs jested as he swirled his tongue around in circles around the hardened nipple, reveling in the deep moan that echoed from Tony’s chest and out into the open.  Tony shook his head and pinned Gibbs’ to his chest, urging him on for more.  Gibbs’ smirked deepened as he continued sucking his way down Tony’s body, still leaving behind perfectly rounded hickeys on his mate’s chest and stomach.

 

Tony panted breathlessly, squirming restlessly against the living room floor “Jeth… Oh… Oh god!” Tony moaned loudly as Gibbs took his cock into his mouth and began sucking down the length.  Tony fisted Gibbs’ hair in his fingers, going between arching his back off the floor and then thrusting his hips upwards to get his cock deeper into that warm, tight heat that Gibbs had encompassing his member, “I’m… I’m gonna… cum… Jethro…” Tony warned, his breathes coming in raggedly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he doubled his efforts, sucking harder and faster on Tony’s cock while also gently massaging the younger man’s slightly engorged balls, he began humming deeply in his throat.  Tony moaned loudly, arching his back clear off the floor as his cock shot wave after wave of hot cum down Gibbs’ throat – the older man swallowing convulsively and rapidly to keep up with his mate’s release.

 

Tony huffed out a breath of air once Gibbs’ released his cock, lying flat out on the floor and panting heavily “What… was that… for?” Tony asked, blinking lazily up at Gibbs as the older man crawled back up and laid down beside him.

 

Gibbs propped his head up on his elbow, looking down at Tony with a smile as he gently rubbed up and down his mate’s stomach and chest “No reason, just felt you could use it… Relax you, make you sleepy… I know you’re tired.” Gibbs whispered against the shell of Tony’s ear, continuing his ministrations on Tony’s torso.

 

Tony nodded tiredly, letting out a roar-like yawn as he curled up against Gibbs’ chest “I am tired… Today was very exhausting actually.” Tony whispered as he slid his hand up into Gibbs’ shirt, resting his palm on the older man’s chest, right over his heart, both feeling and listening to the heartbeat there to soothe him into a deep-sated sleep.

 

Gibbs smiled as he rested his head on the pillow next to Tony’s, watching as the younger man slowly began falling asleep, “Sleep Tony, it’s okay… I’m right here.” Gibbs whispered as he pressed a tender kiss to the younger man’s forehead.  Tony snuffled slightly, finally closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him, Gibbs smiled as he closed his own eyes and let himself begin to relax and fall asleep as well – he knew that falling asleep on the floor would probably end badly, but he also didn’t feel like getting up and moving to their bedroom at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Gibbs is 38 and Tony is 28 in this chapter.  
>  \- We are no longer in the past, this is the present time now (2008)!
> 
> Tags for this chapter:  
> \- Mention of Non-Con Sex.  
> \- Male Pregnancy.

** September 24th, 2008: **

Tony watched curiously as the entirety of Gibbs’ family, including siblings, their mates and their cubs, meandered around their house – it was unusual to have the entire family in one place, that _wasn’t_ the pride’s land.  Tony stepped into the kitchen, having to side-step and nearly jump to the ceiling to avoid being barreled over by Kora and Korbin who were running from the living room out into the backyard where their other cousins were at.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he came into the kitchen a few seconds later, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and hooking his chin over the younger man’s shoulder “We should think about having cubs someday, what do you think?” Gibbs asked quietly, making sure his voice only traveled to his mate – Not that it would be bad for Gibbs and Tony to have cubs, in fact it would be the best thing for the duo, but Gibbs only discussed such important matters like that with his twin sister and Tony, having his other siblings to know what he was thinking would be like shouting it from the rooftops; _everyone_ would know at the end of the day.

 

Tony nestled his head underneath Gibbs’ jaw and inhaled the sharp scent of his mate, smiling lightly “You want to have a horde of cubs, huh?” Tony asked quietly as he intertwined his fingers with Gibbs’ fingers.

 

Gibbs shrugged slightly as he turned his and Tony’s body to look out the large bay window that viewed the backyard where a dozen or better cubs were running about “Well, we’ve already got a horde out there… Why not add more to it?” Gibbs asked softly, his fingers beginning to dance slowly across Tony’s abdominal muscles.

 

Tony laughed softly as he clamped Gibbs’ wandering fingers down against his stomach “Nieces and nephews are different from our own cubs, Jethro.” Tony whispered, turning around in his mate’s arms and resting his forearms over Gibbs’ shoulders, looking up into the older man’s eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded as he brought his hands up to the sides of Tony’s neck, gently rubbing up and down the slender column “Yeah, I know… But… I’m ready Tony… This decision lays on your shoulders though, because this will be happening to you – I don’t have a whole lot of work cut out for me in this venture.” Gibbs said quietly, laying his forehead against Tony’s forehead and smiling softly.

 

Tony smiled as he moved his hands from Gibbs’ shoulders, down to his wrists “Actually, you do have a lot of work… You’re the one who has to keep up his stamina to have sex for four days straight while I’m in heat, just lying there, taking it.” Tony grinned impishly as he moved their bodies closer, gently kissing at Gibbs’ lips.

 

Gibbs laughed as he kissed Tony “Okay so it takes two to tango, is that it?” Gibbs asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth and admiration.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head in the center of Gibbs’ chest, “That’s exactly what it is.  We’ll have to stop taking the meds in order for our hormones to get back on track, and that should take about a month or so.” Tony informed him quietly – he’d read up on the hormonal suppressants that he and Gibbs both had to take, and while neither pills took away all of the effects of their natural instincts to mate, it did however make it bearable and possible for each of them to have sex without the possibility of getting pregnant, much like birth control, except a lot more potent.

 

Gibbs pulled away from Tony and headed for the cabinet where they kept the suppressants, he dug out the two orange pill bottles, shaking the nearly full bottles around – they had just gotten them refilled so not many were missing “Then we’ll stop taking them, right here and now.” Gibbs declared as he twisted the caps off each bottle and then upended them in the sink.

 

Dana walked in at that very moment, her eyes widened “What are you two doing?!” she hissed as she walked over to the sink, looking at the mix of blue and white capsules sitting in the sink and moving slowly towards the drain.

 

Gibbs turned the water faucet onto full blast, followed by the dish-disposal as a smug smile came across his features, watching as the pills disappeared down the sink completely; he then shut off the disposal and turned to his twin sister “We’re going to try and start a family… We want cubs of our own…” Gibbs said quietly, he saw the look his sister shot between him and Tony; a mixture of confusion and worry “What?  Why are you looking at us like that?” Gibbs asked – although it was more of a demand, something that would not be easily ignored, but then again this was his twin sister, and she was more prone to ignoring her brother.

 

Dana shook her head slowly “Nothing… It’s nothing I promise, I am just a little shocked.  I never imagined that the two of you would actually go this route… It’s been ten years, why do it now?” Dana asked as she grabbed her twin brother’s hand and guided him and then Tony out of the kitchen and into the hardly-used study off the kitchen, pulling the sliding doors shut behind her.

 

Gibbs had half a mind to tell his sister that she had absolutely no right questioning his or his mate’s decisions, but he couldn’t do that, not when she actually looked a bit terrified “Dana… We’ve – Tony and I –discussed birthing cubs a lot in the past ten years, and none of those times felt right.  Believe me, there have been a thousand times where we both just wanted to toss the pills and let nature take its natural course, but we both had a lot of things to think about.  Our pride, the family, our jobs… Now is the best time, for both of us.” Gibbs said quietly but firmly, his eyes never leaving his twin sisters as he spoke, putting every truth into his words as he did his eyes.

 

Dana frowned, sighing as she sat down on the corner of the rather dusty desk – it having never been used in the three years that Gibbs and Tony had been living at the McLean property – “I understand, I really do… I know what it’s like experiencing having a litter of cubs running around.  I’m just worried you know?  It’s not every day that a male shifter gets pregnant, I’ve never personally seen it, actually… None of our pride has seen it before.” Dana explained quietly, shifting her feet back and forth slowly – she looked more like a child with the way she was swinging her feet about rather than a thirty-eight year old woman.

 

Both Gibbs and Dana looked over at Tony, who had been silent up until this point – which was unusual for the normally over-talkative younger man – “What’re you looking at me for?  I want to have cubs, Jethro’s cubs, and I’ll be damned if anyone will talk me out of it – especially his twin sister!” Tony all but growled, walking out of the study and pulling the pocket door shut with a resounding thud that sent the doors flying halfway open again.

 

Gibbs was confused by Tony’s reaction – he’d never seen Tony get in such a quick fit of rage before, sure he’d seen the younger man in several stages of anger, but never so quickly and so offhandedly “I’ll… I need to talk to him… I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” Gibbs said, then quickly made his way out of the office, leaving Dana there, wide eyed and mouth open.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs walked out of the house and onto the back porch where he found Tony sitting on the steps with Kora nestled in the crook of his arm, playing with his fingers as he tickled her stomach “Well, don’t you two look all comfy and cozy?” Gibbs jested as he settled himself down next to Tony and set one hand on his mate’s hip while snuggling in close and gently playing with the tuft of fur on top of Kora’s head.

 

Tony nodded as he laid his head down against Gibbs’ shoulder, his fingers now softly caressing Kora’s white underbelly as the cub began growing sleepy “We are cozy, it’s a nice summer night, not too hot or too cold…” Tony whispered, blinking a few times – Gibbs assumed it was likely to get rid of the tears that he could hear echoing in Tony’s voice.

 

Gibbs laid his head on top of Tony’s head and frowned slightly “Wanna talk about what happened back there in the study?” Gibbs asked quietly, slowly moving his fingers up and down Tony’s hip in a calming manner.

 

Tony shrugged the best he could with a sleeping three month old lion cub in his arms “I’ll admit it wasn’t one of my finer moments…” Tony said quietly, keeping his eyes locked on the moonlit covered backyard; Gibbs nodded, hoping Tony would continue, and he did “I missed my pills this morning actually, it was stupid I know, but… with the entire family coming over, it just slipped my mind… Hormones are already all over the place it seems.” Tony explained, his tone still quiet and kind of distant.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly as he turned his head, burying his nose in Tony’s soft brown hair and kissing the side of his head gently “So your outburst was, a lovely side-effect of coming down off the drugs?” Gibbs asked curiously – he didn’t know much about the drugs Tony took, so he didn’t know what to expect in the coming month.

 

Tony nodded slowly “That and about a dozen other things to come.  Hot-flashes, cramping, lack of appetite… It’s a nasty process for anyone on these specific drugs to come down off of… You on the other hand are particularly lucky, the only thing you’ll experience is an increase in your sex-drive.” Tony stated, finally lifting his head from Gibbs’ shoulder to look up into his mate’s eyes.

 

Gibbs smiled as he leaned over, setting his free hand on the side of Tony’s head, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb “And no matter how bad it gets, I’ll be there for you, every step of the way Tony.  I promise I will take care of you and all of your needs, even if they are a bit outlandish and completely ridiculous.” Gibbs said, grinning as he kissed his mate softly on the lips, then slowly trailed his lips towards Tony’s ear “I love you, Tony.” Gibbs whispered into his mate’s ear.

 

Tony kissed Gibbs’ cheek and smiled warmly up at the older man “You’ve always taken care of me, why would you stop it now?” He asked rhetorically, playfully rolling his eyes at the assumption that Gibbs would somehow just randomly stop caring – it couldn’t happen, unless their bond was broken, and neither man wanted that, not for the foreseeable future anyhow “I love you too, Jethro.” Tony added in the same whisper as he laid his head back down on his mate’s shoulder, his fingers still ceaselessly working over Kora’s tummy to keep her in the state of peaceful sleep that she was in.

 

* * *

 

 

** September 25th, 2008: **

Gibbs woke early in the morning, as he usually did, yawned loudly and blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes – Tony was curled up on the mattress beside him, shivering slightly since the sheets had somehow been kicked off during the night, so Gibbs pulled them back up over his mate once he’d gotten out of bed, he then made his way out of his bedroom and checked each of the rooms, looking in on his siblings, their mates, and his nieces and nephews, who had all stayed the night.

 

It was definitely crowded, having six siblings, six mates and twenty-four nieces and nephews all in his house; it was helpful that he had moved into a sprawling house on ten acres of land and his house had seven bedrooms – it was huge by most peoples standards, but he and Tony had gotten it practically dirt cheap since it was so run down, he then set to work on his own terms to build the house up from the ground up basically, keeping just the bare bones of the house as his guide in building him and his mate the perfect home to live in and raise their eventual family together.

 

Gibbs sluggishly made his way down to the kitchen, turned on three of the coffee pots of differing strengths and then turned his attentions to making a pot of boiling water for tea, something Tony drank only on the weekends.  His next task was to making a _very_ large breakfast for the _very_ large horde he had sleeping upstairs – Scrambled eggs, breakfast sausage, and several fruits and vegetables would have to do though, since that was all he actually had in the fridge that wasn’t frozen.

 

The first to wake was Tony, who still looked exhausted beyond belief and was still shivering slightly from the warmth he hadn’t been able to put back into his body “Is it j-j-just me, or is it _really_ cold in here?” Tony asked, his teeth chattering slightly as he sat down at the kitchen table, curling his arms around his chest and rocking his body to stimulate more warmth into his bones.

 

Dana was the next to the enter the kitchen “It’s just you sweetheart, if you’ve stopped taking the suppressants already, then they’re making you cold… at least until your body temperature re-regulates itself to normal lion standards.” Dana said as she set a sympathetic hand onto Tony’s shoulder before making her way over to one of the three coffee pots and pouring two mugs, one for herself and one for her mate, in which she doctored it up with two sugars and a barely there dash of milk.

 

Tony nodded slowly as he grasped onto the steaming cup of tea that Gibbs had just set in front of him, sipping from the liquid slowly “I guess that makes sense… I was living with a normal 98.5 temperature for ten years, I should have expected my body to take a little longer to adjust.” Tony agreed, keeping his voice to just a whisper – neither twin knew if it were to keep others from waking, or if he just didn’t want to speak so loudly.

 

The three sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, until Dana’s mate, Kenneth came downstairs, followed by their oldest twin boys – Jackson and Jacob, who were nine years old.  “There is breakfast in the oven, serve yourselves up and eat up!” Gibbs announced as he poured some more coffee for himself and then tea for Tony, taking back his seat beside the younger man.

 

After several more minutes, almost everyone in the family had come down and fixed their breakfasts and drinks of choice, there were only four missing from the family and that was Abby, Luke and the two youngest of the group, Kora and Korbin “Do Abby and Luke usually sleep this late?” Gibbs asked, looking in his twin sister’s direction, the youngest Gibbs twins lived with Dana, so she would know their habits better than anyone.

 

Dana shook her head, running her fingertip around the rim of her coffee mug “No, not usually.  Abby has been sleeping in a lot more recently, probably due to studying all night, and Luke well…” Dana waved her hand aimlessly, sighing heavily as she closed her eyes “Luke is having a rough go of it lately, but he won’t open up to Kenneth or myself about what’s been bothering him.” Dana concluded, dropping her gaze down to her coffee mug.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath of air, likely in frustration, as he stood up and pushed away from the table “I’ll talk with them… Both of them.  This is unacceptable behavior.” Gibbs stated, marching off and heading up the stairs – he was mindful to stay quiet as he didn’t want to wake Kora and Korbin, while they had a lot of energy, the twins were still in actuality infants and needed more rest than anyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs inhaled deeply and steeled himself up before pushing into the bedroom where Abby and Luke were currently sleeping for their stay – the twins were in human form, thankfully, but lying curled up around one another as if they were in lion form; Gibbs was used to that, they’d been sleeping like that for as long as he could remember.

 

Gibbs made his way over to the large king-sized bed and shook both eighteen-year olds awake “Come on guys, it’s time to wake up!  Breakfast has already been served and it’s getting late in the day!” Gibbs said loudly enough, especially once the twins started rousing and grumbling for him to go away.

 

Abby and Luke finally sat up, their black hair sticking up on end and in wayward directions, each of them facing a different direction on the bed “Why’d you wake us Jethroooo?” Abby whined, scrunching up her face as she turned away from the sunlight that was streaming in through the bedrooms double windows.

 

Gibbs sat down on the bed beside his two sleepy siblings “Because, we need to talk… and I need you guys to be awake for that talk.” Gibbs stated, looking between the twins, who were now looking a bit more awake, since Gibbs had used that ‘Don’t cross me’ type voice that he only used when addressing the pride as their king.

 

Luke lowered his head slightly, shifting his way up to the headboard “This is about me, isn’t it?  Abby hasn’t done anything wrong.” Luke whispered, keeping his head down and eyes closed; he knew it would happen eventually, someone would catch on, but he didn’t expect it to be Jethro, then yet again, he probably should have – their older brother and sister seemed to know _everything_.

 

Gibbs looked over at the shamed look on Luke’s face “It centers around you, yes, but I also need to talk with Abby about her problems as well, so who would like to go first?” Gibbs asked, looking between the two again.

 

Abby shifted a few times on the mattress, lying down on her side as she plucked at the comforter “I don’t have a problem, Jethro.  I’ve just been studying a lot lately, finals and all are coming up and I can’t fail, not after I’ve come so far.” Abby stated, looking up at her older brother with a smile on her face.

 

Gibbs nodded slightly, then looked over at his youngest brother “And Luke, are you going to tell me what’s been going on with you?” Gibbs asked, adjusting to sit on the bed a bit more, crossing his legs Indian-style on the mattress.

 

Luke nodded solemnly as he pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs “Not that I want too, but yeah… I’ll tell you.” Luke whispered, finally opening his eyes to look at his older brother “I uh… I’m…” Luke swallowed convulsively, turning his eyes away again as he shook his head.

 

Gibbs cleared his throat and turned towards Abby “Go get some breakfast Abs.” Gibbs stated, waiting until she left the room to return his focus back on Luke “Lucas, listen to me… It doesn’t matter what you’ve done, nothing you could do in this entire world would make me, or any of your siblings love you any less.  You just have to trust us and believe that we won’t get upset with you, no matter what it is… Okay?” Gibbs said quietly, moving to sit beside Luke at the headboard and slinging his arm over the younger man’s shoulder.

 

Luke inhaled deeply a few times before nodding his head “I know… You’ve always supported us with our decisions and whatever we go through in life… This…” Luke looked up at his brother, swiping at his tear-filled green eyes “This is different though… I… I’m pregnant…” he whispered, burying his head into Gibbs’ shoulder and letting out a mostly silent sob.

 

Gibbs tightened his hold on Luke’s body as it shook with the sobs; he hadn’t expected this sort of news, especially coming from Luke – Gibbs needed to think this through before he gave anything away to Luke, but in the meantime he whispered assurances in the younger man’s ear until he had calmed back down, which took longer than it should have, but Gibbs supposed that was because Luke was going through the emotions of all that he’d held back for however long he’d been pregnant for.

 

Once Luke had calmed down, Gibbs frowned as he kissed the top of Luke’s head gently “We’ll get you through this Luke… I’m assuming you and whomever got you pregnant aren’t… mated huh?” Gibbs asked quietly, and Luke shook his head slowly negatively “That’s okay… It does happen sometimes… Did he force you or anything like that?” Gibbs asked, lifting his head to look down into red-rimmed green eyes of his youngest brother.

 

Luke shook his head vehemently “No… No it wasn’t anything like that it was just… I was in… heat and… he well…” Luke swallowed convulsively and his eyes widened slightly as he looked up at his oldest brother “I… I didn’t say no… but… I didn’t say yes either… Oh god!” Luke shrieked as he buried his head into Gibbs’ shoulder again and began sobbing once more.

 

Gibbs held Luke tightly to his chest while rubbing up and down his back “Do you know who it was Luke?  He needs to be dealt with and know that it is unacceptable to take advantage of a young lion in heat like that.” Gibbs said quietly, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a tissue for the younger man to wipe away his tears.

 

Luke took the tissue, blowing his nose and clearing his tears as he nodded his head “Yeah… Yeah I know who it was but… Please Jethro… I can’t… I don’t want him to get into any trouble!  It really wasn’t his fault!” Luke protested, curling his legs up against his chest again and lying his head down on his knees.

 

Gibbs set his hand on Luke’s shoulder, squeezing gently “Lucas, he took advantage of you in a _very_ vulnerable moment.  Obviously this is someone in the pride, otherwise you’d tell me who it is… I can’t force you to tell me, but I would really like it if you _did_ tell me… Either way, we will all figure out a way to help you through this.  Just… Think about it, and if you feel differently in the next few weeks, all you have to do is let me know, and I’ll deal with it.” Gibbs promised as he kissed the top of Luke’s head then moved to get off the bed, he tucked Luke back in because honestly the younger man looked exhausted.

 

Gibbs pulled the bedroom door shut and headed back downstairs where the rest of his family were waiting on him, “Luke is going to be staying here for a while.  This is not up for discussion so I do not want to hear arguments from anyone, understood?” Gibbs asked, looking pointedly at Dana, Tony and more specifically Abby who had opened her mouth to protest Gibbs’ declaration, but quickly snapped her mouth shut when Gibbs raised his eyebrow in that way that often put everyone into silence.

 

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and went about their business, nobody questioned Gibbs’ decision; although he knew that likely wouldn’t last long, Tony looked like he wanted to ask but for the sake of everyone else in the room he kept his tongue – Gibbs knew he couldn’t keep this from Tony, not for long anyway and he had every intention of explaining the situation later that night to his mate, he couldn’t keep him, of all people, in the dark about what was happening with the teenager upstairs, but for now, he would remain silent and enjoy the rest of the weekend with his family; Luke and the problem – the guy, not the pregnancy – would be there tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up to you, my faithful readers, if you would like for me to continue the Luke situation or if you would prefer me to stay on track with Tony and Gibbs' life instead.
> 
> Just let me know what you think in the comments ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely convinced that this is a good chapter, hopefully everyone else will think so!
> 
> Tags:  
> \- Mention of Non-Con Sex.  
> \- Sex between animals.  
> (I'm sorry for this, if it's not your thing, then you may as well stop NOW because it's only going to escalate from here when the mating begins...)

** September 30th, 2008: **

Gibbs and Tony sat at the kitchen table, both were quiet except for the occasional scraping of a fork on a plate as they ate their dinner; Luke had been living with them for five days now and hadn’t yet made an appearance except for once when he came down to grab a bottle of water – every other time that Gibbs and Tony had seen the teenager was when they went up to bring him a beverage or meal, and even then they didn’t see him, he was buried underneath the tons of blankets on the bed.

 

Tony looked up at the ceiling when a pair of shuffled feet started moving around “Either he’s going to make an appearance, or he’s using the restroom.” Tony whispered, returning to his steak dinner and the iced tea that he was drinking.

 

Gibbs grunted in acknowledgement – aside from talking at work, he hadn’t said much at home, he was pissed and he didn’t want to say anything that would make Tony mad at this point; especially since Tony’s mood-swings had been literally all over the place lately.

 

Tony, on the other hand, couldn’t seem to stop talking when they were at home – really they were the exact opposites, Gibbs talked too much at work, Tony didn’t talk enough at work, and then when they got home, they switched roles.  Tony though could understand Gibbs’ silence, he knew that his mate was pissed and wanted to take action against whomever had took advantage of his little brother, it was all reasonably justifiable in their world, and he was glad that Gibbs had been able to keep his tongue in check, especially since Tony had found himself easily irritated or easily upset at the smallest things as of late.

 

Luke appeared a few seconds later, he was certainly disheveled and looked like he hadn’t gotten out of bed in the five days that he’d been there “I uh… that… smells really good.” Luke said quietly, a shaky finger pointing in the direction of the half-eaten steak on Gibbs’ plate.

 

Gibbs stood up “Sit.  I’ll make you a plate.” He said, just as quietly, and headed into the kitchen to do just that – Tony also figured that it was to give himself time to calm himself down, or to give Tony a chance to speak with Luke, either option was valid.

 

Luke sat down next to Tony and hung his head “I made a mistake, going to the pride lands, when I knew my heat was coming… I just… I felt so confined at Dana’s house.” Luke whispered, twisting the end of his shirt around in his fingers slowly “And it didn’t help… that whenever I went into heat… So did Dana… Kenneth, he’d never take advantage of me, I know that… but it was just… the way he would look at me sometimes was unhealthy.” Luke added, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

 

Tony set his hand against Luke’s back lightly “Is Abby in that kind of danger there?” he had to ask – it may not have been the right time, but if Abby were in danger, Gibbs would have been _livid_ and he couldn’t stand to see Gibbs tearing Kenneth’s throat out.

 

Luke shook his head “No… She only lives there on weekends and she’s on the hormonal suppressants, like I _should_ have been, but I… I didn’t like taking them, they always made me feel… less lion… I guess.” Luke shrugged and moved to lay his head on Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony nodded in understanding – he knew full well how those drugs made him feel.  “You feel ready to talk about it yet?  At least, your part of things?” Tony asked quietly, moving his hand from Luke’s back to his shoulder and squeezing comfortingly.

 

Luke nodded slowly as he pulled his bare feet up to the edge of the chair, at that moment Gibbs returned with the plate of steak and steaming broccoli on a pile of rice “It was about four, maybe five weeks ago… I sometimes lose track of time, especially with all the sleep I’ve been doing.” Luke started, grabbing the plastic fork set beside the plate as he dug into the rice and broccoli first.  “I went to the pride lands because, like I said, being at Dana’s just felt too confining… I shifted and that must have really triggered my heat, because I felt it, like _really_ felt it, for the first time, I was… That doesn’t matter.” Luke waved his fork aimlessly, thankfully it was empty so the contents of his plate didn’t scatter everywhere.

 

Tony pushed his empty plate aside and took up a similar position as Luke on his own chair “Maybe it doesn’t matter to you… but, it matters to us – We need to hear all of it Luke.” Tony said quietly – it was direct knowledge of what Tony would likely go through in a month, so he _needed_ and _wanted_ to know what his first real-true heat would feel like.

 

Luke nodded again, shoveling a few pieces of the steak into his mouth as he thought of the best way to explain this to his brother and uncle “It was my first real heat out in the open like that, somehow the heat was different at Dana and Kenneth’s, like they weren’t nearly as strong… My entire body was on fire, but… it was a good fire, an…” he cleared his throat a few times, the words seemingly getting stuck in his mouth “an arousing fire… and everything was amplified, the sights, scents, everything was turned up to a million in those moments.” Luke cleared his plate quickly, much quicker than either Tony or Gibbs would have expected, given that he had been mostly speaking.

 

Tony could see how being out in the open had opened up the senses, he’d never been in a full-blown heat like that, but he would know soon enough “Sounds pretty intense… So, when you were finally on pride lands, in lion form… What happened next?” Tony asked, hoping that Luke would continue talking and not draw in on himself again.

 

Luke sighed and rested his chin between his raised kneecaps, staring blankly at the wooden oak table in front of him “I didn’t really notice him at first… I was completely zoned out, and I know – it was foolish of me, you taught us better than that.” Luke said, glancing up at Gibbs briefly “Then he started licking and… I just… I submitted to the sensation like anyone in my position would have… Natural instinct and all.” Luke said, waving his hand aimlessly as he closed his eyes; this next part was going to be the hardest, he knew it was, but he had to do it, even if it would end another’s life “It was Andrew Phillips… He was the one who took advantage of me.” Luke ended on a whisper, his voice constricted as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs was growly the entire evening after Luke had disclosed what happened, he shifted into his lion form and remained outside late into the evening, and Tony was actually worried the older man wouldn’t come back inside, so he went outside and looked around the dimly-lit backyard, he could see Gibbs lying out underneath the large oak tree in their backyard, still in his lion form – it was hard to miss a stark white lion in the midst of all the darkness, especially with the moonlight illuminating his coat.

 

Tony stripped off his clothes, laid them on the bench seat and then shifted seamlessly to his lion form, stretching out his limbs and smiling slightly – it had been a little over a month since he was able to be in lion form, and it was liberating to finally be in it again.  He silently walked across the wet grass, _must have rained while we were inside_ , Tony thought as he came up to Gibbs and laid down beside his mate, resting his large head on Gibbs’ stomach, since he was lying on his back.

 

Gibbs grunted when the weight of Tony’s head rested on his stomach, he lifted his own head and looked down his torso at the younger lion, but before Gibbs could speak, Tony looked up at him and smiled sadly “So, what’re we going to do about Andrew?” he asked, inching his head up to rest on the center of Gibbs’ broad chest.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath and laid his head back down in the grass, resting one large paw on the center of Tony’s back, extracting his claws just enough to pull across Tony’s smooth coat “Likely kill him… I want to kill him, but… he also has the choice of making this right.  If he intends on bonding to Luke, then none of this will be a problem, but I doubt he’ll be interested… He’s not exactly fond of cubs, nor being tethered to a mate, male or female.” Gibbs said quietly, regret deeply ingrained in his tone as he looked towards their home, and more specifically the bedroom where Luke was located.

 

Tony snorted and crawled his way up Gibbs’ body, lying down directly beside his mate and rolling onto his side “Andrew has no intentions of bonding, anybody could see that from a million miles away.  I’ll do away with him.” Tony stated as he snuggled closer to Gibbs’ body.

 

Gibbs shook his head and rolled over, pinning Tony to the ground underneath his heavy and muscular body “You will do no such thing!” he roared, his nostrils flaring outward in anger “I will not put your life on risk like that, _despite_ what we do on a regular basis at NCIS!” he continued, then huffed as he buried his nose in his mate’s mane “I won’t lose you like that, I can’t.” Gibbs said quietly, shaking his head again.

 

Tony pulled his paws out from beneath Gibbs’ paws and set them on the heaving chest resting on top of his “I don’t even put my life at risk when we’re at NCIS… Unless you’ve forgotten, but I’m not exactly a field agent Jethro, I’m a behavioral psychologist and per-basis liaison between federal and local agencies, when you don’t feel like playing nice.” Tony said quietly, hoping that that assurance would soothe the beast within his mate.

 

Gibbs huffed as he moved off of Tony’s body and sat down beside the younger lion, his tail waving erratically in the air “I still will not put your life in danger like that – No… My brothers and I will handle Andrew, you may be there in attendance, but you will not step forward in fight.” Gibbs declared, putting an end to that conversation in that kingly way that he knew so well, and would even put Tony’s best arguments to rest.

 

Tony bowed his head in assent “As you wish.” Tony said in his most subordinate tone that he could muster – he knew an order when it came, and would follow it to the best of his abilities, it was just in his nature to submit to any King’s word, it was law after all.  Tony then smiled as he stood up, nuzzling his head against the side of Gibbs’ body “Are you ready to come inside and get some sleep?  We’re both going to need it, especially if you plan on dealing with Andrew tomorrow.” Tony said as he continued nuzzling Gibbs’ body until the older man stood up and started towards the backdoor.

 

Gibbs and Tony both shifted once they got onto the porch, and Gibbs pulled Tony into his chest before either of them had a chance to change back into their clothes “Promise me Tony, that you won’t do anything… I need you here, more than you could ever imagine…” Gibbs requested, his tone in a mere whisper as he held his naked mate just that much closer.

 

Tony set his hands on Gibbs’ bare hips and pulled back just enough to look up into Gibbs’ eyes “I promise Jethro.  I won’t do anything that will put me in harm’s way, whether it’s at the pride lands or at work.  But you have to promise me something too.” Tony stated, tightening his grip on Gibbs’ hips minutely.

 

Gibbs rested his forehead against Tony’s forehead and moved his hands up to rest on either side of Tony’s neck “And what is that?” Gibbs asked, moving his and Tony’s body closer to the house, his thumbs slowly moving over the column of Tony’s throat.

 

Tony smiled as he kissed and nipped at Gibbs’ lips briefly, before growing serious again and resting his forehead against Gibbs’ chin “Promise to stay safe when you’re dealing with Andrew tomorrow… I need you around as well.” Tony said quietly, dancing his fingers up Gibbs’ side until they rested on his chest.

 

Gibbs nodded as he pressed Tony up against the side of the house, framing his face with his fingertips as he looked down into his mate’s sparkling green eyes, “I promise I will be safe, and what’s more, I’ll be perfectly fine tomorrow… Andrew isn’t a fighter, he’s a political advisor, and not even a good one at that.” Gibbs said as he moved his lips closer to Tony’s lips, a slow and devilish smirk curving the corners of his mouth.

 

Tony chuckled as he curled his fingers up against Gibbs’ chest “Why, Mr. Gibbs, are you trying to seduce me?” Tony asked in an innocent tone, batting his eyelashes softly – He’d already felt Gibbs’ erection pressing into his hip, so he knew it was only a matter of time before Gibbs’ mind caught up with his bodies reaction.

 

Gibbs’ smirk grew as he moved his fingers down Tony’s body slowly “Actually, yes, I am.  How about I take you up to bed and show you just how hard I can try?” Gibbs asked in a husky, seductive tone – his fingers moving slowly over Tony’s peaked nipples and drawing them into hard nubs.

 

Tony nodded as he captured Gibbs’ wrists and quickly pulled the older man into the house and all the way up the stairs – neither man cared that they were in the nude, or that they had an eighteen year old living under the same roof, the only thing that mattered was each other in that moment as they barreled into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

** October 1st, 2008: **

Gibbs and his three brothers prowled around their lands, they had just killed two deer together – not that they were hungry, it was just a practice for the fight that would come as soon as they found their true target; they knew that Andrew Phillips was on the lands, but they had yet to come across him.

 

Gibbs kept his ears perked and attentive the entire time – he had too, Tony and the rest of his family, save for Abby, Luke and all the cubs were on the land – he’d even sent out word to all the other pride members, if they were going to be on pride property that they needed to keep their young at home because of the impending battle.  Sure, they were only going against one person, but Gibbs did not believe in letting children, of any age, to see a fight that would be all violence – That was the _one_ thing he had always fought with his father on, letting the cubs seeing fights of that magnitude.

 

Soon enough, Gibbs felt an indescribable electricity in the air – reminding him of the time that when his father got into that fight with Tony’s father eighteen years ago; immediately he knew something wasn’t right and he took off towards the center of their pride lands, where he’d left his family, and most importantly, his mate.  His brothers were hot on his heels the entire time, despite how fast Gibbs ran, they stuck with him the entire time and didn’t lose sight.

 

Gibbs’ gut was churning as he came to a screeching halt just outside of the cave-line, he could smell blood in the air and that just sent his hackles up on end; he knew Dana wouldn’t have taken on Andrew, she was small and not much for fighting, but that didn’t rule out the other half-dozen or better male-shifters to take Andrew’s life into their own hands.  Once Gibbs emerged from the tree line, he breathed in relief, realizing that nobody had been hurt; well, not in a fight – No, in fact, Tony had apparently gotten a thorn stuck in between his pads and was bleeding quite a bit; Andrew was far too close for Gibbs’ own personal comfort and that sent a rush of rage through Gibbs like he’d never felt before.

 

Gibbs leaped between Tony and Andrew, forcibly pushing the two apart – God he couldn’t think with Tony’s scent practically suffocating the air around him – “Get him out of here!” Gibbs snarled viciously, glaring in Dana and Tony’s direction, then returned his attentions back on Andrew.  Dana was quick to get Tony out of the area, and Gibbs couldn’t have been more thankful, because Tony’s bloody scent was far too intoxicating.

 

Gibbs stepped right into Andrew’s personal space and huffed angrily in his face, “You have a choice here, _but_ with the display I just saw – I’m more inclined to NOT give you that opportunity!” Gibbs roared, standing to his full height and digging his claws into the dirt beneath him “You stand accused of taking advantage of Lucas Gibbs and impregnated him against his will – Your choice here is to bond yourself to Lucas and taking care of your cubs and him, or you can go against me in a fight, what do you choose?” Gibbs demanded, glaring into the yellowish eyes of his opponent.

 

Andrew snorted in what could only be described as disgust as he took a step away from Gibbs “Like I’d actually want to bond with him or raise those bastard cubs of his!” Andrew sneered, shaking his head slowly “I’d rather take my chances with you, any day.” Andrew stated as he rolled his shoulders and dug his own claws into the dirt below.

 

Gibbs inhaled deeply; he focused all of his energy and rage he felt towards this low-life in front of him and let his breath out in a deep growl before he reared back on his hind legs and sent his large paw forward, smacking Andrew directly in the head which sent him staggering backwards several feet.  Gibbs didn’t let that stop himself though, he continued going after Andrew, who had finally started fighting back once he’d gotten over the initial shock of being hit.

 

The fight, if you could call it that, didn’t last nearly as long – with Gibbs’ expertise in fighting and Andrew’s lack of skill – Gibbs had Andrew’s neck snapped without even getting his pulse going beyond what it was before the fight.  Gibbs released the limp body from his jaw, and let out a triumphant roar that was echoed throughout the pride that was assembled, but the adrenaline didn’t last long as Gibbs’ thoughts returned to Tony “Someone bury him, mark the spot.” Gibbs stated as he took off, temporarily ignoring the pain in his flanks from the puncture wounds dotted on his flesh.

 

Gibbs bounded into his and Tony’s den and stuck his nose to the ground, following the faint trail of blood left behind, at least until the scent got overwhelming and he saw Tony lying on the ground, his injured paw outstretched and twitching slightly; Dana was standing over Tony’s body but wasn’t close enough that it sent Gibbs’ skin crawling “How exactly did you get a thorn stuck in your paw anyway?” Gibbs asked as he lowered down to his belly and lapped at the outpouring of blood coming from Tony’s paw before he carefully extracted the thorn and spit it aside.

 

Tony cracked open his eyes and looked at Gibbs “I was… playing with a butterfly.  And it was taking flight near a rose bush… I stepped on a vine of thorns, thankfully only one got stuck.” Tony stated as he pulled his paw away from Gibbs’ rough tongue and slowly sat up, nudging Gibbs over onto his side so he could lap at the injuries sustained during the fight – This was strictly their thing, had been since they first healed one another; they didn’t let anyone else touch their wounds, it was sacred to them because they had been the only two who had done it for one another.  Sure, they could heal others and had in the past, but when either of them were injured, they relied solely on the other to heal them.

 

Gibbs shook his head and chuckled softly “Butterflies, really Tony?  You’re an employee of a federal agency, and a lion… and yet you still play with butterflies?” Gibbs asked, looking down at his mate with what could only be described as a fond smile on his face.

 

Tony nodded slowly as he lapped across the final wound on Gibbs’ flank and laid down beside him “Yes, it used to center me and calm me down when I was a cub, and really?  I couldn’t resist… It was a Black Swallowtail and it was so… entrancing…” Tony sighed as he laid his head down along Gibbs’ outstretched limb.

 

Gibbs smiled as he leaned forward, licking across Tony’s muzzle lightly “You should have become an entomologist instead of a psychologist.  You certainly have a lot of interest in bugs, or at least butterflies.” Gibbs said affectionately as he brought his large paw up and raked it through Tony’s smooth mane.

 

Tony shook his head as he pulled himself flush against Gibbs’ body, resting his large head just underneath Gibbs’ muzzle “Human behavior is much more interesting then studying bugs… Bugs don’t have weird anomalies about them, nor do they talk and do things that are just… unworldly sometimes… I like human behavior much better than I do bugs.” Tony said, laughing as he scraped his nails gently across Gibbs’ stomach and chest – not nearly enough to draw any blood.

 

Gibbs relished the feel of his mate’s nails scraping his coated flesh and shivered from the sensation that sparked inside of him “You have been interested in human behavior for a very long time… I can definitely agree with that…” Gibbs rasped as his hips started thrusting forward of their own volition; what Tony could do with a simple paw was absolutely nerve-wracking and left him wanting and needing more, but they couldn’t, not yet – they’d had to stay mostly abstinent from sex until the hormone suppressants worked their way out of Tony’s body completely.

 

Tony growled seductively as he rolled his own hips in conjunction to Gibbs’ “We… don’t have long.” He whispered hoarsely, his nails gripping into Gibbs’ chest a little tighter “If… you even… want to… that is…” Tony panted, his entire body shuddering as arousal practically took over his senses.

 

Gibbs growled deeply as he thrusted his hips forcefully at Tony’s, effectively rolling Tony onto his back, he quickly moved to pin the younger lion to the ground and began affectionately nuzzling his throat and muzzle, panting the entire time as his and Tony’s hips thrusted almost of their own accord “Want too… god… so badly…” Gibbs grunted as he slammed his hips into Tony’s; their sheathed cocks coming out and rubbing sinfully together.

 

Tony arched off the cave floor and gave out a small whimper as the barbs on Gibbs’ cock stroked against his “God… Can’t… wait… to feel that… inside of me soon…” Tony gasped as Gibbs continued thrusting; every nerve ending in Tony’s body was on fire and singing loudly with pleasure as those little barbs continued scraping against his bared cock “Almost… god almost…” Tony choked out the words, growling deeply in his throat.

 

It didn’t take long for Gibbs and Tony to release, both of them doing so with a loud growl that bounced off the cavernous walls of their caves “Shit…” Gibbs huffed as he rolled off of Tony and onto his back, sprawling the best a lion could as his chest heaved up and down in rapid synchronization to his breathing “Sex in this form is… so much faster than I would have thought.” Gibbs said, laughing a bit, even if it were still a breathless sound.

 

Tony huffed out a small breathless laugh as he rolled onto his side “Mhmmm, I told you about this.  How do you think a lion has sex over a hundred times a day, if it weren’t quick?” Tony asked, grinning wolfishly as he batted his long, thick black lashes innocently.

 

Gibbs sat up slowly, arching his back and stretching his paws out “Never really thought about it, I guess… not until right now… It’ll be like this, for four days straight?  Acting like a teenager who can’t keep their control in order?” Gibbs asked, almost sounding offended by the fact as he shifted forms back into human and collected his clothes to put them on.

 

Tony nodded as he also stood on four legs, stretching out his limbs before he shifted to human form and got dressed himself “Uh huh.  And at least I might not be stuck in lion form for fifteen weeks, if Luke can shift, I don’t see why I wouldn’t be able… Although, I guess everyone could be different… Your sister wasn’t able to shift out of lion form when she was pregnant with Kora and Korbin, but perfectly capable with Jacob and Jackson… It’s weird I guess.” Tony shrugged as he grabbed his hiking bag and slung it over his shoulders.

 

Gibbs grabbed his own bag and then took Tony’s hand into his own, smiling as the two walked along the silent trails of their pride lands – He was, in equal measures, ecstatic and nervous about their first real ‘mating’ session.  He’d never had sex, except just now, in his lion form and that was what made him nervous – he had absolutely _no_ idea what it would be like, and he wasn’t about to go into researching it either, not that the internet would have much information on lion-shifter mating rituals, but they’d surely have information on actual lion rituals and watching or even reading about that made his skin crawl; but, on the other hand, he’d be experiencing something absolutely new with Tony, and he loved new adventures with his mate, they were enjoyable and somehow relaxing all at the same time. 

 

Gibbs looked over at Tony, knowing that the younger man was likely thinking about the same things, or at least in part – He’d never had barbs on his penis before, simply because he’d always been in his human form, and somehow Tony seemed _really_ enthusiastic when those little nerve endings rubbed against him, it was a frightening experience for himself though, feeling those buds on his own flesh, against Tony’s, but he’d never say anything, it wasn’t in his own personal nature to discuss fears like that, he knew though, that with all his heart, that he wanted to mate with Tony and hopefully soon bring in cubs of their own – he was definitely ready for that turn of events to take place in his life, and that just made him smile a bit more, and nothing could take away that happiness from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag:  
> \- Sex between two animals. It's VERY subtle, doesn't go into any MAJOR details but IF it's not your thing, but you still want to read this story, you can always skip over the section where the mating occurs!

** October 27th, 2008: **

Gibbs looked around the NCIS bullpen slowly, he was knee-deep in a case and hadn’t had a chance to even have lunch with Tony – something that was typical of the two, to escape for an hour every day for lunch together – he had however seen his mate about two hours ago, headed towards autopsy and hadn’t returned yet, which wasn’t unusual for Tony to head down there, but he usually only stayed down there for an hour maximum.

 

Gibbs’ desk phone rang and before he even picked it up, he knew who was calling, so he answered it “Yeah, Ducky – What can I do for you?” Gibbs asked of the medical examiner; Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard was a good friend to him and Tony, and although they could tell him _most_ things, the one secret that they had constantly kept from Ducky was their true biological forms and their relationship.

 

Ducky huffed out a small laugh “I won’t even ask how you knew it was me… Anyhow, Jethro there seems to be a _slight_ problem in my office.  I know you are quite close with young Anthony, and…” Ducky stopped talking when a grumbled voice came over the line, and Gibbs could tell that it was Tony.

 

Gibbs was on his feet before he even knew what was actually happening “I’ll be right down – Don’t let him out of your sight!” Gibbs demanded as he slammed his phone down in its receiver – he’d gotten odd looks from his teammates, but he couldn’t deal with their nosiness right now, he had a mate in pain and needed to deal with _that_ , immediately, case or co-workers be damned.

 

Gibbs was down in autopsy in barely under a minute and he could _smell it_ , the room no longer smelled like antiseptic and bleach, at least not to him, no… This was _pure_ arousal, and he knew it wasn’t Ducky giving off the scent; Tony had started going into heat and it was showing on the younger man’s face – he had broken out into a sweat and was pacing along the lined wall of where dead bodies would be.

 

Gibbs’ eyes dilated to mere slivers of icy blue as he stalked over towards Tony – he had to absolutely focus or he’d never get him or Tony out of there, he already felt his skin tingling and bones crackling to be released, but he couldn’t, not until he got them home.  “Tony… You okay?” Gibbs asked quietly, his voice husky, deep and a bit gravelly.

 

Tony nodded as he quickly put himself in Gibbs’ personal space, burying his head in the juncture of his mate’s neck and shoulder “Need… to… shift… get… home…” Tony mumbled, mostly incoherently as his mouth started working at Gibbs’ flesh, or at least what was exposed on his throat above his polo shirt.

 

Gibbs felt the heat – not Tony’s, his own – creep across his entire body at the public display of affection coming from Tony, especially in the precsence of someone who had no knowledge of their relationship such as Ducky, but this wasn’t about him – This was about his mate who needed physical contact right now “Alright… Okay breathe with me… We’ll get home, I promise.” Gibbs said as he massaged up and down Tony’s arms while slowly moving their bodies towards the sliding doors of autopsy “Ducky, if you could possibly find a way to tell the director – We’re going… home… we’ll need about four days…” Gibbs said, his entire face had already turned a bright red color, and he didn’t know if that were from his personal embarrassment or from his own arousal that was heating his entire system up, especially while denying his need to shift and take his mate right then and there.

 

Ducky nodded slowly, and probably a bit confusedly as he stood up “Yes, of course Jethro.  Do take care of young Anthony, and yourself.” Ducky said, wisely avoiding any questions that he might have – Although Gibbs knew, at some point, the older medical examiner would likely be snooping into their personnel records and come asking questions soon enough, he just hoped he’d wait those four days before coming to the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs barely had a chance to get into the house with Tony before the younger man was tearing at his own clothes and then Gibbs’ clothes – It was like something ravenous had taken over Tony’s mind and he was determined to get what he wanted, and in a way that assumption was accurate “Tony…” Gibbs gasped as his mate attacked his throat with vigor, deep bruises would form on his hips and throat from the way Tony was going at him, but he didn’t really care at the moment; the only thing that mattered were Tony’s needs at the moment.

 

Tony pushed himself away from Gibbs’ body, almost forcefully it seemed like, and he was panting heavily as he looked frantically around the living room “Shift… Gotta do this.” Tony stated as he bounced around on his feet before whirling around completely, shifting seamlessly to his lion form and bounding up the stairs to the master bedroom.

 

Gibbs let the transformation of his own form take a little longer, he needed to get his self-control under wraps before he took Tony this way – sure transforming this way took longer, but it also hurt a bit, which gave him that clarity of focus; but he couldn’t ignore the intoxicating scent of his mate, which was now drowning out any other scent that may had been in the house.  Gibbs, on four legs, trotted up the stairs, following Tony’s scent into the master bedroom.

 

Gibbs went wide eyed as he saw Tony lying down on his stomach, rear-end in the air and panting through whatever was boiling in his body – it was a lion’s dream, laid out before him, and he had no choice, he had to get closer, to taste and know what it felt like; he felt his own member swelling and unsheathing and knew he wouldn’t last long, not anymore.  He had half-a-mind to kick the bedroom door shut, but without opposable thumbs, there was no way he’d ever be able to lock it, and he really didn’t care anymore.

 

Tony looked over at Gibbs, his emerald green eyes glowing, even if only a small sliver of green was showing, he growled deeply in his throat and wagged his backend enticingly “Hurry up!” he demanded through gritted teeth, closing his eyes to focus on keeping his breathing under control, because nothing else in the world was in his control at that particular moment.

 

Gibbs huffed as he stepped up behind Tony, the scent when he got that close was so damn mouth-watering he thought he’d lose himself right then, but he kept himself in check, at least as much as he could, and sniffed at Tony’s gaping opening before gently lapping at it – Tony let out a loud whimper, pushing his hips backwards at Gibbs’ tongue.  Gibbs knew he couldn’t afford much foreplay so he did away with it quickly, so he quickly moved over Tony’s smaller frame and lined himself up; he thrusted in with every ounce of force he could muster, getting past the tight ring and reveling in the yowl of pleasure that ripped through the room from his mate.

 

Rutting his hips in rapid succession was easy, Gibbs knew he could do that easily, but when his barbs caught immediately in Tony’s body and his seed was emptying in his mate’s body for the first of what would be four-hundred or more times, he knew he would be lost to this sensation for a while.  The pleasure of release didn’t last long though, because Tony pulled away with a growl, turned around and slapped Gibbs’ head with his large paw, it didn’t stun him but it did pull him back to reality.

 

Tony panted and collapsed onto his side, one leg up in the air as he shifted to find a comfortable position; at least while he could, somehow instinct had taken over and his body moved on auto-pilot, guiding him through whatever he needed to do in order to get inseminated by his mate.

 

The night continued on in the same dance, Gibbs would lick, mount and get stuck.  Tony would take it, growl, slap Gibbs in the head and lay down on the floor of their bedroom until they started up the ritual again.

 

The second day, not that they were counting really because they hadn’t slept, went on the same way as the day before; neither lion-shifter thought about food, or water, or even sleep really.  The only thing that mattered between the two men was themselves, in their own little world of mating with one another.

 

Day three and four was more of the same; food, water, sleep, neither of those necessities seemed to matter as their dance continued on.  Gibbs, for his part, felt exhausted but he continued on and pushed through it effortlessly; he didn’t know he could ejaculate as much as he had, and surely they’d done it over four hundred times within those four days.  Tony was less tired than his mate, because he really didn’t have much of a role in this experience, but he was sore in places he’d never felt sore before – Gibbs’ barbs hurt more than he would ever be able to express, but at the same time they were so amazingly good feeling that he didn’t think he would want to feel anything else, ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

** November 1st, 2008: **

Gibbs huffed as he collapsed on the hardwood floors of his and Tony’s shared bedroom; he was way too exhausted to shift forms, and all he wanted was a few hours, if not a few days of shut-eye.  Tony on the other hand, seemed to have all the energy in the world and was back in human form, cleaning up the absolute disaster that their bedroom had become over the past four days.

 

Gibbs lifted tired eyes up to look at Tony “Shouldn’t you be… exhausted or something?” Gibbs asked tiredly, lying his head back down on a pillow that Tony had generously tossed in his direction – just because he was in lion form, it didn’t mean that he couldn’t be comfortable while lying on the floor.

 

Tony stopped and bent down beside his mate, running his fingers lightly through Gibbs’ black mane, now streaked with subtle hints of grey hair running through it “Probably, but I don’t… I feel great actually.  I can’t say much for later, I’ll likely be passed out, but… for now, while I have all this energy, I’m going to try and get some things done and worry about sleep later.” Tony said quietly as he leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss to his mate’s muzzle “You can go ahead and fall asleep if you wish.” Tony added as he stood back up and headed out of the bedroom – shutting the lights off and door behind him as he went.

 

Tony bounded down the stairs in his favorite pair of khaki cargo shorts and plain white tee-shirt – two things that he owned multiples of, they were easy to tear with his shifting form, but they were also really comfortable and didn’t stick to his skin like the monkey suits that he had to wear to work on an almost daily basis.  Tony stopped in front of the front door, noticing a dark shadow looming in the window, only seconds passed before the doorbell echoed through the large home, and Tony quickly pulled the door open to reveal Ducky on the other side “Doctor Mallard!  How pleasant to see you here!” Tony greeted cheerfully as he ushered the older man into the home.

 

Ducky looked up at Tony with a genuine smile “Anthony, it is so good to see you in such good spirits again.  I do hope that you’ve gotten over whatever plagued you a few days ago?” Ducky asked cordially as he stepped into the home and pulled off his hat and overcoat.

 

Tony blushed furiously, a bright red color heating up his cheeks as he nodded his head and looked away “Yeah… I uh… I’m sorry you had to witness that… It wasn’t my intention.” Tony whispered meekly, keeping his eyes down and away from Ducky’s probing and questioning eyes.

 

Ducky let out a little laugh, one filled with amusement and fondness, as he reached out and gently grasped Tony’s forearm – Tony could feel the cold of Ducky’s fingers, compared to his still slightly over-heated skin, and it actually felt quite refreshing; but if Ducky noticed the differences in their temperatures, he surely didn’t show it or mention it.  “Tony, there are things, in my time, that I have seen that even I sometimes cannot explain.  What I saw in my autopsy?  Nothing I have not seen before between two… mates… such as Jethro and yourself.” Ducky said softly, but confidently, as he compelled Tony’s eyes to finally meet his with just that monumental statement and the gentle touch.

 

Tony let out a small gasp “You… But… We…” Tony stammered over his words, small beads of sweat dotting his forehead and upper lip as he backed away from Ducky, unfortunately he bumped into a side table, effectively knocking over a vase, which fell to the floor and shattered everywhere.

 

Before either man had a chance to blink, Gibbs was there, in full lion form with his teeth bared and snarling viciously.  Ducky didn’t move an inch, other than to turn his head to look in Gibbs’ direction “Hello… Jethro?” Ducky said questioningly as he looked at the angered white lion before him.

 

Gibbs bowed his head, letting down his defenses as he now knew there was no danger in the house, and then trotted over to Tony, he sniffed at his mate’s feet – making sure he hadn’t injured himself in the process – and then gently nudged Tony away from the shattered glass shards.  Tony moved away without much resistance and looked down at Gibbs with a raised eyebrow “He’s not usually _this_ protective, especially at the house…” Tony said as he sat down on the sectional couch.

 

Ducky sat down at the other end of the couch while Gibbs made himself comfortable at Tony’s feet “He also seems uncomfortable shifting back into his human form, is that common?” Ducky asked, looking up curiously at Tony; he was in awe of the magnificent and rare creature that Gibbs turned into, and it showed on his face as he spoke.

 

Tony shook his head slowly as he reached down, running his fingers through Gibbs’ thick black mane and up to his ears “No, not usually.  I think right now he’s too tired to actually try and shift back though.” Tony said, shrugging as he continued to caress Gibbs’ ear between his fingertips.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath, lying his head down on top of Tony’s bare foot and rolling his eyes “Tell the man everything why don’t you.” Gibbs grumbled as he turned onto his side slowly, Tony’s fingers still attached to his ear.

 

Tony ignored Gibbs’ in favor of returning his attention on Ducky “So, as you can see, all is perfectly fine here.  I’ve gotten over my problem and… I’ll likely be back at work tomorrow.” Tony said, a little hesitantly as he looked down at Gibbs, who was already back to sleep, using Tony’s foot as an impromptu pillow.

 

Ducky nodded, hesitating only for a moment before he opened his mouth “Well, I do hope that everything went as planned for the both of you.  I would like to know about it, not from a curiosity stand-point, but from more of a medical stand-point… Someone will have to write your doctor’s note when you begin signs of showing and everything after.” Ducky said as he stood up slowly and made his way towards the front door.

 

Tony stood up, carefully pulling his foot out from underneath Gibbs’ head as he headed over to the front door “I appreciate it, Doctor Mallard.  I’ll make sure I come to you when the time comes.” Tony said, smiling as he opened the front door for his guest and showed him out.

 

After Ducky had completely left the driveway, Tony sighed and shucked his clothing – the clothing he found so comfortable somehow felt so confining in just a few seconds – and shifted into his lion form, he bounded over to the couch and laid down along the length of the chaise lounge, right above Gibbs where he was still sacked out on the floor, and within a few seconds of getting comfortable and closing his eyes, Tony was fast asleep and dreaming of the future cubs that he just instinctively _knew_ he was carrying within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short and rushed feeling, I know it is, but I really cannot help that - I, while I like this chapter, didn't think it was necessary to go through four full days of practically the same thing... I did a lot of research into lion mating and that's basically all that happens... Again, I'm sorry it feels so rushed, hopefully the next chapter will be lengthy and better!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tags for this chapter but a warning instead; I have said this a thousand times, and I'll say it a thousand more times if I have to - I don't have a whole lot of medical knowledge... Especially when it comes down to lions, so I took a lot of creative liberties in this chapter and it may not be accurate or correct in any form, but it's my story and I'm not going to conform to other peoples expectations lol.

** December 6th, 2008: **

Gibbs sat on the stairs of the back porch, sighing as he watched Tony prowl around the backyard in his lion form– Something that had become a common occurrence since their mating took place five weeks ago; Gibbs was worried because he hadn’t seen Tony in his human form since that day afterwards “Tony… You okay sweetheart?” Gibbs asked as he slowly moved off the stairs and onto the snow-covered grass – he didn’t want to approach Tony too quickly, not knowing how his mate would react.

 

Tony nodded jerkily, finally pausing in his movements to come closer to Gibbs, sniffing at his mate’s body tentatively “Fine… Fine… I’m just… I’m aggravated and frustrated and….” Tony growled as he began pacing around in a circle again “I can’t explain all that I’m feeling right now!” Tony snapped, all of his teeth gleaming in the dull sunlight.

 

Gibbs nodded as he brought his legs up to his chest, resting his arms over his kneecaps “Are you hungry or anything?  You haven’t eaten much in the past few weeks.” Gibbs asked softly, reaching his hand out towards Tony, in hopes that his mate would accept the gesture of comfort.

 

Tony stopped again and sat down in front of Gibbs, huffing out a breath as he laid his head against Gibbs’ kneecaps “Not hungry… Feel so… nauseas…” Tony whimpered, pushing his large body between Gibbs’ legs so he could lay his head against Gibbs’ chest.

 

Gibbs sighed as he smoothed his hands down Tony’s sides gently, he could feel that his mate had puffed out around the abdomen rather quickly and his teats had engorged slightly with the process to begin producing milk for their young “We should probably get Shannon over here so she can check you out… Will you be okay with that?” Gibbs asked softly, resting his head on top of Tony’s larger head.

 

Tony nodded pathetically underneath Gibbs’ head “That’s fine.  I mean… We already know what’s wrong… Just wanna make sure is everything okay.” Tony confirmed quietly as he sniffled slightly, then quickly pulled away from Gibbs as he moved towards the bushes and vomiting into them.

 

Gibbs stood up slowly, shaking his head slightly “Come on, we should head inside.  It’s kind of cold out here… I’ll set up something you can vomit into… If you have too.” Gibbs said as he headed towards the backdoor, holding it open for Tony.

 

Tony trotted up the stairs at a slower pace than normal, huffing out a breath as he stepped into the house and shook off the snow from his coat “I’m sorry that I’m being such a pain…” Tony said quietly as he circled around on the kitchen floor before finding a comfortable place to lay down.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he pushed the door shut and grabbed a large but low tote out of the laundry room and set it on the floor “You’re not being a pain, Tony… You’re pregnant, you’re allowed to be a little emotional.  Throwing up is normal, and… I don’t know Tony, I’ve never dealt with this before!  Dana and I never really hung out while she was pregnant, either time… I guess we’ll just have to talk to Shannon when she gets here.” Gibbs said, huffing out a breath in frustration as he grabbed the cordless phone off the wall mount.

 

Tony laid his head on his front paws, sighing as he watched Gibbs dial the number and head into the living room; he hated being so moody and out of control of his own emotions.  He also hated fighting with Gibbs, even if only a minor fight – He knew that it was par for the course, especially with his emotions running as high as they were, but that still didn’t give him any comfort or make him feel even better.

 

Gibbs set the phone back on the receiver “Shannon said she’ll be here in about thirty minutes, told me to tell you to just relax and to probably lie somewhere more comfortable… So either the couch or the bedroom, whichever you prefer.” Gibbs said as he looked down at Tony, a slight frown on his face.

 

Tony nodded as he stood up, stretching out his limbs as he trudged over to Gibbs, gently nudging his mate in the legs and corralling him over to the couch “Don’t wanna be alone.” Tony explained as he jumped up onto the large sectional and found himself a comfortable spot to lay in, his head pillowed in Gibbs’ lap once he’d sat down as well.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later Shannon came into the house with a warm smile on her face, which only brightened more when she looked over at Tony and Gibbs who were lying on the couch together – Gibbs was still in human form lying behind Tony, who was still perpetually stuck in lion form, his hand absently stroking the small pouch formed on Tony’s abdomen that contained their little miracle cubs.

 

Shannon cleared her throat as she moved towards the coffee table, setting down her medical bag and a portable ultrasound machine “How’s the young mama-to-be doing?” Shannon asked quietly, having noticed that Tony was sound asleep.

 

Gibbs opened up his eyes and smiled up at Shannon “He’s nauseas, tired and angry… He hasn’t been able to shift in five weeks and I think he’s getting a little restless.” Gibbs stated as he slowly shifted himself into a sitting position, keeping the hand that was on Tony’s abdomen there and still rubbing softly against the flab of flesh and fur.

 

Tony huffed out a breath of annoyance, finally waking up from his nap and looking between Shannon and Gibbs “And… I’m hungry, but I can’t keep anything down!” Tony snapped, lifting his head up completely and nudging Gibbs’ hand away from his stomach to lap at it with his tongue.

 

Gibbs smiled softly “And of course he’s hungry, but he hasn’t been able to eat much lately… I’ve been trying small meals, raw meat mixed with grains and things like that… Ten minutes later it’s coming back up.” Gibbs relayed, sighing as he set his hand on Tony’s flank, gently caressing the smooth fur on his mate’s leg.

 

Shannon nodded understandingly, “It’s bound to happen… He’ll likely get his appetite back when his second trimester begins, that’s when the cubs will be craving food more frequently, but stick with small meals throughout the day instead of three large meals, it’s more filling and better for everyone involved.” Shannon said as she grabbed ahold of the ultrasound machine and looked directly at Tony “You ready to see what’s going on in there?” she asked, smiling brightly and reassuringly.

 

Tony nodded as he looked up at Shannon, in hopes to convey that he needed to know what exactly was needed of him for this to happen.  Shannon just smiled again “All you have to do is get comfortable on your back for now.  Once you get further along in your pregnancy, doing this on your back may get more difficult and we’ll have to do it standing up, but on your back now is fine.” Shannon said as she collected the ultrasound gel from her medical bag and turned on the ultrasound machine.

 

Tony slowly rolled over onto his back, blinking up at the ceiling “Okay, next I’m going to put this gel on you… I’m not sure if you’ll feel it, but it is kind of cold so just be prepared for that.” Shannon warned, then a few seconds later squirted a large glob of the blue gel onto Tony’s abdomen, which did in fact make him jump slightly from the cold “Alright, you’re doing fine Tony.  Next I’m going to move the transducer around and you’ll be able to hear and see your little ones!” Shannon announced as she grabbed the transducer and proceeded to move it slowly around Tony’s stomach, the gel mixing in with his short fur messily.

 

The room sat silent while Shannon moved the transducer around slowly, her concentration completely focused on the laptop screen as she sought out the cubs within Tony’s belly “Ah!  I have found them!” Shannon exclaimed, grinning widely as she tapped a few keys on the keyboard, bringing the heartbeat sounds to life; she then turned the screen towards Tony and Gibbs “See here, they seem to be curled up with one another, although they live in their own sacs, it’s fairly common – until giving birth – to see the siblings wrapped around one another like this.” Shannon explained quietly, both Tony and Gibbs were silent, transfixed on the screen and the sound of their cubs heartbeats “As you can also see – All three of your little ones are perfectly healthy, they’re growing just as they should be at this stage.” Shannon said, looking between the two men.

 

Gibbs was the first to blink away from the mesmerizing scene of his three cubs swimming around in their little pool “You said three… As in One, Two, Three?” Gibbs questioned dumbly, blinking rapidly to try and focus on just one thing in the living room.

 

Shannon nodded slowly “Yeah.  Three cubs, Jethro.  Do you two want to know their sexes?” Shannon asked curiously, focusing back on Tony who was still practically glued to the screen, his green eyes wide and in awe of what he was seeing.

 

Gibbs looked at Shannon, now completely focused but with tears dancing in his blue eyes “Can you do that?  I mean… I’ve… I’ve never really been a part of something like this before… Our pride usually just waits for the cubs’ birth to see what they are.” Gibbs questioned, a bit skeptically and hesitantly, his eyebrow arching upward slowly.

 

Tony huffed and reared his back paw towards Gibbs’ arm, kicking him none too gently “I want to know what we’re having!  You’re not a doctor, so let Shannon do what she does best!” Tony demanded, his upper jowl curling upward in a vicious looking sneer.

 

Gibbs laughed softly, nodding his head as he relaxed into the couch cushions, transfixing his eyes back onto the small screen of the ultrasound machine “Tony and I would both like to know the sex of our cubs, so, if you can tell us, please do so.” He said tiredly, a weary smile crossing his features as he clasped his hand around Tony’s outstretched leg, gently rubbing his thumb in a circle in the pliable flesh of his mate’s Achilles tendon.

 

Shannon smiled, nodding as she moved the transducer slowly, capturing each little moving bundle of cub and taking note of their genders “Aright well, they are quite active but pretty responsive to showing off – Probably a mixture of both your personalities.  There are two little boys and one little girl cub growing and thriving.” Shannon said in a professional manner, but her excited smile bellied her professional attitude.

 

* * *

 

 

After showing Shannon out of the house, Gibbs returned to the living room with a softened look to his expression as he crouched down in front of Tony, gently carding his fingers through his mate’s mane, then down to his protruding stomach “Can you believe it, two little boys and a little girl?  All safely growing inside of you…” Gibbs said softly, his tone taking on a note of awe as he looked down into Tony’s sparkling green eyes.

 

Tony nodded slowly as he laid his head down on the fluffed up pillow on the couch, “We’re having triplets Jethro… How are we ever going to have a normal work life, hell even a social life, with three cubs running around?” Tony asked tiredly – the excitement of the day finally taking its toll on Tony’s already over-taxed body.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he sat on the floor in between the couch and coffee table, his hand still gently rubbing soothing circles around Tony’s pregnant stomach “Honestly?  I don’t know babe.  I don’t have the answer for that until after we’ve had the cubs and see how hectic life will be after they’re here.  But what I do know is, no matter what, we will be able to get through it together, because that’s just how good a team we are when we work together.” Gibbs said confidently, his tone low as he laid his head on the edge of the couch, keeping constant eye-contact with his mate.

 

Tony darted his soft pink tongue out, lapping at Gibbs’ face gently “I love you Jethro, and I’m sorry for being so bitchy earlier… I am so not used to all of these emotions running through my body like this.  I think that is the one thing I miss from using the suppressants, I wasn’t this huge ball of emotional mess.” Tony said, laughing a bit as he scooted his head closer to Gibbs’ head.

 

Gibbs shook his head, pressing his much smaller nose against Tony’s nose “There’s no reason to apology babe.  You’re entitled to be a little emotional right now, as we’ve just established, you’re carrying three active cubs inside of you.  I’d be more surprised if you weren’t so emotional.” Gibbs said sincerely, “I’m so proud of you Tony, and I cannot wait to meet our cubs and see exactly how much like us they really are.” He added, grinning brilliantly up at Tony, his blue eyes yet again brimming with tears.

 

Tony set his paw gently on top of Gibbs’ shoulder “Two little boys and a little girl.  I… Thank you Jethro, so much… This is… so much more than I could have ever asked for.” Tony said hoarsely, his large green eyes watery and tearful.

 

Gibbs climbed up onto the couch carefully, moving to lay behind Tony’s long body, his hand moving from his mate’s shoulder down to his pouched stomach “All this is you Tony.  You’re nurturing and growing our cubs now, you’ll be giving them everything that they need from this point until they’re born and then… well…” Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head slightly “Then life is going to be crazy as hell trying to care for three young cubs, but… we will definitely figure it out, and I cannot wait, I really can’t.” Gibbs said as he laid his head down on top of the pillow, snuggling in as closely as possible to Tony.

 

Tony nodded slowly “We’re going to have to figure out which room they’ll sleep in… I mean, after they’re old enough… Then once they’re able to shift, all three of them will need their own rooms… This changes a lot of things as well as making them a lot more exciting.” Tony said, sighing as he slowly turned over onto his back, stretching his long limbs out into the air.

 

Gibbs laughed outright “Honey, you’re getting _way_ ahead of yourself.  We still have ten weeks to plan these things.  The cubs will stay with us for a better part of six months, and even then we don’t have to let them have their own room until they’re able to shift… But, I can see your point in wanting the cubs to have their own room after they can sleep through the night without feeding… We will likely want our privacy back at some point.” Gibbs said as he poked at the small movement he could feel beneath his fingertips, grinning widely “Aside from all that, we have seven bedrooms in this house… There is _plenty_ of bedrooms for the little ones to pick out when they’re old enough to need a bedroom.” He added quietly.

 

Tony smiled as he nuzzled his body into Gibbs’ body “I guess there’s still time, and it’s not like I can do much about decorating or painting or… much of anything right now.” Tony sighed, sniffling back the tears he could feel dancing in his eyes.

 

Gibbs propped his head up on his elbow, looking down at Tony with a frown on his own face “Are you disappointed that you’re stuck in this form?  I mean, I know it’s not ideal given that you had to put in for an extended leave of absence at work, but… Even if you _weren’t_ stuck in this form, you’d still have to put in for leave.” Gibbs questioned as he moved his hand away from Tony’s stomach to settle his palm on the side of his muzzle lightly.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “It’s not that I’m disappointed, and it really doesn’t have anything to do with work – I mean yeah, it sucks that I’m stuck in this form but work doesn’t have a factor in it… It’s just, I can’t hang out with anyone _from_ work until after the cubs are born, I can’t go shopping, I can’t pick out anything for the cubs that they’ll need… It’s just a little… debilitating I guess is the word I’m looking for.” Tony said, sighing as he tucked his head underneath Gibbs’ jaw.

 

Gibbs rested his head on top of Tony’s, moving his hand back down to the small protrusion of his mate’s stomach “We will figure it out Tony, if I have to go shopping for stuff, I will.  All you have to do is tell me what you need or want and I will get it for you.” Gibbs promised as he gently moved his fingers in soothing circles around Tony’s stomach and chest; he hoped that he’d be able to soothe Tony’s worries, it’d be difficult but he knew he’d do just about anything to make and keep Tony happy, and that is all that mattered to him in the end.

 

Tony didn’t doubt Gibbs’ statement of doing whatever was necessary to help him make the cubs comfortable, he believed him really, it was just that he hated not being able to do anything for himself or the three little ones he was carrying.  Tony resigned himself to the fact that this time around he’d be unable to do much except for look after himself and his three babies, so with a soft sigh he closed his eyes and let sleep – which was something he was doing a lot more of – claim him and let his dreams take him to the future he now knew he had with Gibbs and their growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the fun and interactive part for everyone who is reading this!! https://goo.gl/ffW2Zm If you'll follow THAT link, you'll be taken to a poll. This poll is for choosing the three names for Gibbs & Tony's cubs, you may choose three names for the cubs - ONE girl name, TWO boy names - You also have the option of choosing 'other' where you can give your own personal input on a name, but PLEASE bare in mind that the name should start with the letter C.
> 
> Thanks in advanced for everyone who puts in their vote - I'll give it a day or two, which means this will be on break until then, but I will get back to it once I have a good idea of where I want to go for names!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter:  
> \- Mildly graphic lion-birth.
> 
> Also, happy semi-early Valentine's day, lol! You'll see why I've said this when you read the date of the story - I honestly didn't expect it to happen that way, but it did and I was amused that it landed on Feb. 14! Anyhow, enjoy the fluffiness of this chapter because we all know that my fluff only lasts for so long *snickers*

 

** February 14th, 2009: **

Tony growled low in his throat as he tried shifting to a comfortable position; he’d been uncomfortable for the past few hours, but he really couldn’t pinpoint why exactly he was in such discomfort.  Dana had told him it was likely he was showing the beginning signs of labor, but when he talked to Luke, he’d said he never felt any bit of discomfort and everything just happened naturally; honestly he didn’t know which of the two siblings to believe, and Gibbs wasn’t helping much, which was pissing Tony off.

 

Tony looked over his shoulder at his mate, who was fast asleep on the bed.  Shaking his head, Tony slowly jumped off the bed and began pacing around in a circle.  Nothing he did seemed to ease his pain, and Gibbs being asleep wasn’t helpful either; so with another low growl, this time in frustration, he headed out of the bedroom and down to the living room.  Tony yanked the blankets and pillows off of the couch and piled them in the middle of the room, he pawed them down until they were to his comfort level then laid down in the middle of the pile.

 

Once Tony was in the most comfortable position he could find, he felt something inside of himself pop and then a warm rush of liquid surrounding his nether regions.  Tony knew then, that the moving around must have exacerbated his labor because it was like a wave that hit him and instinct took over almost immediately.  Tony stood on four legs, keeping his lower half closer to the ground and bared down; a loud growl escaped his mouth, something he had absolutely no control over as he started pushing out the first of three cubs.

 

Tony saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but Gibbs must have known better than to come near him at that moment because the movement stopped instantly.  Everything seemed to move quickly, almost too quickly, because the first cub was finally out and Tony turned himself so he was able to chew through the umbilical cord and then begin cleaning him.  Tony tried cleaning the first born boy as best he could, but the second wave of labor pains hit him immediately and he was bearing down once again to bring his second cub into the world.

 

An hour later, Tony let out an exhausted breath as he looked down at the three little cubs safely tucked up against his side – The little girl, Chloe, was all white with a few black dotted furs speckling her body, she looked everything like Gibbs.  The two little boys, Carson and Cooper, dark tan with black dotted furs speckling their bodies were surrounding their little sister and greedily eating their share of Tony’s milk, and both weighed about four pounds each while their sister weighed about two pounds, she was definitely the runt of her male-dominant trio.

 

Tony looked away from his cubs to see that Gibbs had shifted into lion form and had moved closer, he also had a very curious expression on his face and that warmed Tony immensely “You… You can come closer… if you want.” Tony said quietly, a small smile curling the sides of his jowls.

 

Gibbs nodded and lowered down to his belly, slowly moving across the floors until he was on the sea of blankets, he nudged his nose right between the pile of cubs, startling the two boys from their eating momentarily “They’re perfect, Tony.” Gibbs said quietly, lifting his head to look over at Tony, tears dancing in his blue eyes.

 

Tony nodded as he turned his head enough to lick the side of Gibbs’ face “That they are, Jethro… That they are.” Tony whispered, tears dancing in his own green eyes as he looked down at his three cubs curled up around one another “Carson, Chloe and Cooper.  Do you think they’ll like their names?” Tony asked quietly, looking at Gibbs once again as he laid his head down.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly as he moved around his small family and laid down behind Tony, resting his head on Tony’s flank to keep a close eye on the cubs “I think they’ll grow into their names, it isn’t up to them to choose anyway… That was your decision, and I think they are perfect names, Tony.” Gibbs said sincerely, his eyes riveted to the small little white cub sleeping peacefully in the middle of her brothers.

 

Tony smiled, closing his eyes “She looks so much like you.  You think she’ll have your eyes also?” Tony asked quietly, yawning a bit as sleep started to slowly claim his mind and body.

 

Gibbs nodded as he nudged the little girl cub with the tip of his nose, her head came up slightly, letting out a low mewl that startled herself and her brothers which made Gibbs chuckle “Yeah… I think she’ll have a lot of my attributes.” Gibbs said, laying his head down on Tony’s hip to keep a close eye on his three little miracles.

 

* * *

 

 

After getting the cubs settled upstairs, and Tony was finally able to switch back into his human form, the first thing he absolutely _insisted_ on doing, was taking a long hot shower.  Gibbs laughed as he watched Tony practically race into the bathroom “And… I’ll just watch the kids.” Gibbs said as he laid down on the floor in front of the triplets – they had brought in a large dog bed that could fit the three cubs and Tony perfectly, but Gibbs, unfortunately, wouldn’t be able to fit on the bed with them.

 

The bedroom door creaked open and immediately Gibbs was on all fours, his teeth bared and standing protectively over his cubs.  Luke popped his head around the corner and smiled at his older brother “It’s just me…” he announced quietly as he came into the bedroom fully, once Gibbs had relaxed his posture and sat down next to the dog bed.

 

Luke carried his two-week-old little girl cub into the room, nestled firmly in the crook of his arm “I uh… I’m thinking of… moving back in with Dana and Kenneth…” Luke said quietly, moving to sit on the floor in front of his brother, shifting his daughter into his lap.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Why would you do that?” he asked, then stood up to head towards the closet – he shifted forms and pulled on a pair of shorts, then returned to his little brother “Are you uncomfortable here?  Did we do something to upset you?” he continued questioning, sitting down in front of Luke so they were more eye-level.

 

Luke rapidly shook his head “No!  No, it’s not like that!” he insisted, but kept his tone quiet, as to not wake either of the four cubs “It’s just… You and Tony just had your cubs and you guys probably need your space and stuff… plus I’m a single dad with a two-week-old cub… All three of us are _really_ new at this stuff, and I just thought… if I moved back in with Dana, it would take the pressure off of you guys…” Luke sighed and lowered his head “I just don’t want to be a burden on you and Tony while you figure out fatherhood.” Luke added, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

Gibbs reached over, lifting Luke’s head up by the chin “Lucas… You _don’t_ have to leave.  More so, I don’t want you to leave Luke… I get that you’re scared and think you’re all alone in raising Zahara… But you’re not.  I know that this is my first litter of cubs, but Luke… I’ve raised cubs before, and you’re one of them.” Gibbs said sincerely, still holding onto Luke’s jaw so the younger man had no choice but to listen and maintain eye contact.

 

Luke blushed furiously and was finally able to pull away from Gibbs’ strong grip “Right… I uh… I kind of forgot.” Luke said, smiling sheepishly up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs waved his hand dismissively “Don’t…” he said simply, then sighed as he looked at his little brother “What can we do to make staying here more bearable?” he asked curiously, knowing that Luke probably still needed something to convince him that staying here was in his best interest.

 

Luke, momentarily stunned by Gibbs’ question, stared at his brother for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders tiredly “I don’t think that I really need anything… Perhaps Abby coming over more often would be nice, but other than that… I just don’t need anything other than the safety that I have now.” Luke responded honestly, smiling up at his big brother genuinely.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony felt so much more alive now after having taken a nice long shower, it was amazing to feel like a human again, even if only for a little while, but he knew now that he’d be able to shift whenever he wanted to and wouldn’t be forced into staying in his lion form for the next six months.

 

Tony finished drying his hair and then wrapped the towel around his waist – he’d been in the bathroom for well over an hour now and he was sorely missing his cubs and his mate both.  Tony exited the bathroom and gasped in shock at the transformation of their room – There were romantic red candles lit up everywhere and rose petals scattering the dark hardwood floors, a soft and slow jazz melody played in the background, and in the center of it all, there stood Gibbs with a smile on his face and a box of chocolates and a dozen roses in his hands.

 

Tony slowly moved over to his mate “How… why?  What…” he grappled for words, completely unable to string together even a single coherent sentence as he looked at Gibbs, his green eyes widening and glistening with unshed tears.

 

Gibbs just shook his head, setting aside the chocolates and roses as he walked over to Tony and wrapped his mate up in his arms “The why?  It’s Valentine’s Day, and we haven’t celebrated in a few years.  So, I thought I would surprise you with it – That’s also the what.  And the how?  Simple, you were in the bathroom long enough that I was able to talk to Luke _and_ get this stuff set-up afterward.”  Gibbs said as he brought one hand up to gently stroke Tony’s cheek with his fingertips.

 

Tony sighed as he laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, blinking away the tears that still lingered in his eyes “This is incredible… Thank you.” Tony whispered thickly, his fingers slowly moving up and down Gibbs’ hips and ribcage.

 

Gibbs nodded as he moved his and Tony’s body towards the bed – he had no intentions of making love to Tony that night, and he had a feeling Tony didn’t either, but that wouldn’t stop him from showering his mate with all the affection he could muster.  Gibbs laid Tony out on the mattress, then joined him a few seconds later, gently rubbing up and down Tony’s chest and stomach “You’re welcome, and I love you… In case I haven’t said so in a while.” Gibbs said softly, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

Tony smiled as he reached up, gently carding his fingers through the slowly greying black hair on the side of Gibbs’ head “You don’t have to say it, I know you do.  But, I love you as well.” Tony said quietly as he pushed up and kissed Gibbs lovingly on the lips, sighing contentedly upon contact – Being that this would be their first time kissing since he’d gotten pregnant fifteen weeks ago.

 

Gibbs and Tony maintained kissing softly and slowly for quite a while, their fingers only occasionally going further than the other’s face as they made out; it had been a _long_ time since they actually just made out, without it leading elsewhere as they did so.  Gibbs pulled back after another toe-curling kiss, his forehead resting on top of Tony’s forehead, they were both breathing heavily, lips kiss-swollen and eyes just a bit glazed over as they looked into each other’s piercing gaze “Could just lay here and look at you all damn day.” Gibbs whispered thickly, his thumb coming up to caress across Tony’s smooth jaw and cheek.

 

Tony smiled softly, kissing at Gibbs’ thumb each time it passed close to his lips “And why is that?” Tony asked softly, his green eyes glittering with fond admiration of his mate as they continued touching gently and looking into one another’s eyes.

 

The corner of Gibbs’ mouth lifted in a soft smile as he leaned forward, kissing the tip of Tony’s nose gently “Because, you’re a beautiful, exceptional, amazing, sexy, hot man… and I really just could get lost in the beauty that you are.” Gibbs responded honestly, his hand stilling and resting right over Tony’s heart, his fingers lightly curling into the thin spattering of light brown hairs there.

 

Tony chuckled as he rested his hand on Gibbs’ hand, intertwining their fingers “You try and play this big ol’ macho man at work and in the pride lands… what would happen if anyone figured out you were really just this big ball of romantic mush?” Tony teased, his eyes lit with amusement as he pushed up to meet Gibbs’ lips in another soft kiss.

 

Gibbs laughed into the kiss, barreling Tony to the mattress and rolling their bodies over until he was lying flat on his back and Tony was on top of him, Gibbs reached up and gently carded his fingers through Tony’s thick brown hair “And if _anyone_ ever found out how much of a romantic mushball that I am… You will be paying for it, exponentially.” Gibbs growled, even though the amusement in his own eyes bellied the aggressive tone.

 

Tony smirked evilly as he straddled Gibbs’ waist, planting his palms on the mattress above Gibbs’ shoulders, then in a flash, his expression changed to a picture of innocence “What makes you think that anyone would find out what a sap that their king – or boss – is?” Tony asked, just as innocently as his facial expression.

 

Gibbs shook his head, bringing Tony’s head down to his and kissing his mate soundly on the lips with an audible ‘ _smack_ ’ “Because you like to torment me sometimes, and this would definitely put a wrench in the image that I portray when I’m at work or in the lands.” Gibbs said quietly, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair slowly “But, I know you wouldn’t do that, so what’s say we change the topic?” Gibbs asked softly, adjusting himself and Tony on the mattress so that they were now lying side by side, facing one another.

 

Tony curled up against Gibbs’ body, contorting his smaller frame to Gibbs’ larger frame, resting his head right underneath his mate’s chin “Don’t really feel like talking anymore… Just wanna lay here and bask in the fact that you and I can do this again.” Tony said quietly, his fingers skittering up and down Gibbs’ side and arm in an almost-tickle.

 

Gibbs smirked, trying desperately not to laugh – Only Tony knew how ticklish he really was, not even his twin sister knew this about him – “If you don’t stop, we’re not going to get to bask in anything!” Gibbs murmured, his teeth clenched tightly as he fought with his bodies automatic response to start squirming.

 

Tony huffed out a small laugh as he stilled his fingers on the curve of Gibbs’ trimmed hip “Right…” he replied quietly, but simply, as he sighed and curled himself around Gibbs’ body and closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion of the _entire_ day finally sweep over his body and let him get at least a few hours of sleep before he had to tend to his newborn cubs needs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for ShadowWolfsDen because without the supplied plot bunny, this chapter wouldn't have happened! Next few(maybe) chapters will also be in honor of Shadow as they surround the situation you will find below v.v
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S. if you get confused as to why the triplets can speak already - They know how to speak lion, not English, as they haven't reached the age of shifting yet. So Gibbs, Tony and any other shifter knows what they're saying and can speak with them in either form they're in, but to outsiders (humans) it would just come off as meowing.

Gibbs quietly stalked through the house, trying not to let his nails click on the hardwood floors.  It had been about a month since the triplets were born and their energy was nothing he had ever seen before; once the three cubs were able to walk on four feet and their eyes opened up, they hardly ever stayed still long enough, even for a meal they were constantly squirming and wanting to be as active as they could be.  Gibbs stilled when he heard the small meow coming from behind the couch, it was still difficult to differentiate which meow belonged to which cub but he was slowly figuring it out.

 

Moving as silently as he could, Gibbs made his way over to the couch and smirked as he nipped Chloe on the backside “Gotcha!” he whispered, smiling at his little girl who whirled around and looked up at her daddy with wide blue eyes.

 

Chloe whimpered “It’s not fair!  How come you always find me first!” Chloe complained as she wobbled over to her father and climbed up onto his back, gripping the scruff of his neck with her teeth so she wouldn’t fall off.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly “Because you’re like your momma… You tend to make noises all the time, what got your attention that made you meow?” Gibbs asked as he continued his journey through the downstairs silently, now in search of his two mischevious boys.

 

Chloe sighed as she dug her claws into Gibbs’ shoulders slightly “There was a spider on the floor! I was just saying hi!” Chloe whined, even though her tone was quiet; she knew how much Gibbs enjoyed sneaking up on her twin brothers and she wouldn’t spoil her daddy’s fun like that.

 

Gibbs smiled at his daughter’s explanation; seeing how much like Tony she really was – she enjoyed bugs and any small creature that crossed paths with her and was always trying to make friends with them, much like how Tony was with butterflies.  Carson and Cooper, on the other hand, were more like Gibbs, they preferred wrestling and stalking the bugs that Chloe tried befriending.  Gibbs stilled his movements once again as he listened intently to his surroundings, although his boys tried being as quiet as possible, they weren’t as good as Gibbs was when it came down to it.  Gibbs silently walked into the dining room and nudged open the cabinet to reveal Carson and Cooper “Found ya!” he exclaimed, grinning broadly down at his two boys.

 

Carson and Cooper tumbled out of the cabinet and stared up at their daddy “It’s his fault!  He kept hitting me with his tail!” Cooper wailed, pushing himself up onto all four paws and turning around to face Carson, nipping at his brother’s tail.

 

Carson yelped and pulled his tail away from Cooper “Daddy!!! He bit me!” Carson whined, scurrying away to hide behind his daddy’s front leg.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he looked down at his two boys “So bite him back!  You wouldn’t take that behavior from someone else, so why take it from your brother?” Gibbs asked, pushing Carson forward and laying down on the floor to see what his two boys would do.

 

Chloe huffed out a breath as she hopped off Gibbs’ back and moved up next to his head “You’re really gonna let them fight like that?” she asked, sounding a lot more adult than what she probably should have – given that she was only a month old.

 

Gibbs nodded and watched as Carson pounced on top of Cooper and pinned him to the ground.  The two boys wrestled around on the floor for a few minutes, biting and clawing at each other until they both let out yelps of pain.  Gibbs shook his head as he stood up and pulled Cooper – the stronger of the two – away from Carson with his teeth and dropped him a few feet away “Alright, lesson learned.  Don’t bite your brother just because you can.  There was no reason for it and I’m not going to have either of you complaining about it.” Gibbs said, mainly looking at Cooper before turning his attention to Carson “And if anyone does something you don’t like, don’t just take it and whine about it… You need to learn to defend yourself next time.  I won’t always be around to protect you, any of you, so you need to figure these things out and learn how to deal with them properly.” Gibbs added as he licked across both boy’s heads and smiled softly.

 

Tony shook his head from the doorway “Great lesson Jethro… What about when they’re in school and someone hits them like that?” Tony asked as he walked over to his family, smiling when all three cubs came straight to him and nudged at his teets.  Tony laid down and allowed his cubs their feeding time while still looking at Gibbs for an answer.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he moved to lay down behind Tony, resting his head on Tony’s hip “I don’t know, I haven’t thought that far into the future.  That was mainly advice for the pride lands… I know how the older cubs get, and I don’t want them thinking that our cubs are easy prey because they don’t fight back when things like that happen.” Gibbs explained quietly, completely enraptured in watching his three cubs as they drank their fill of Tony’s milk.

 

Tony grunted and lifted his front paw up, batting Gibbs in the back of the head “They shouldn’t have to fight in the pride lands either… They’re royalty, nobody should be picking a fight with them.” Tony said as he laid his paws back down and his head as well, intent on ignoring Gibbs and focusing instead on his three cubs as they drank.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs and Tony had just gotten the triplets down for a nap when they heard tires crunching on the driveway outside; they quickly shifted back into their human forms, not knowing who would be showing up and pulled on the nearest article of clean clothing they could find.  The two men moved downstairs quickly to intercept their visitor, in hopes to not wake their cubs up.

 

Abby barreled into the house and into her older brothers arms the second she was in the door; she was sobbing and shaking viciously, it set off every alarm Gibbs had in his body “Abby… Abby calm down!  What’s wrong?!” Gibbs demanded, although his tone was quiet and soothing.  Carefully he moved him and his youngest sister over to the couch, lowering their bodies onto it “Breathe Abby… Come on… That’s it, just breathe… nice deep breathes…” Gibbs further coaxed the young woman, soothing her with gentle touches and words.

 

Abby had her emotions under control, for the most part, even though she was still hiccuping and sobbing a bit “The pride lands… Jeth… They’re gone… someone… we… we don’t know… who… set a fire… it’s… everything… the caves… the trees… it’s…” Abby couldn’t even finish her statement as she sobbed into her brother’s chest, clinging to him tightly and shaking viciously once again.

 

Gibbs looked past Abby’s head at his mate, he could feel the blood beginning to boil in his veins “Call my brothers…” Gibbs said tersely as he tried disengaging from Abby’s tight hold, but she refused to let him go, clinging to him tighter as he tried standing up.

 

“They… They’re already there!  The… They…” Abby shook her head and collapsed onto the couch, finally releasing her oldest brother as she sobbed into a pillow, bringing it close to her chest.

 

Gibbs stood up, breathing heavily as he paced the length of the living room; he couldn’t lose control, he had to stay in the moment and not change – he couldn’t, not yet.  “Jethro, you _need_ to go.  I’ll call everyone, get a head count, see if anyone is missing or has any idea about why this happened… Go!” Tony demanded, pushing his mate towards the front door. 

 

Gibbs nodded as he turned around and kissed Tony deeply, clinging to his mate for a few seconds to regain some control “Tell the triplets that I love them… Tony… I… I love you too…” Gibbs said quietly as he reached his hand up and pressed it against Tony’s chest, letting the bond between them speak for itself.

 

Tony felt the bond coursing through his veins like an electrical current “I love you too, Jethro.” Tony whispered as he watched his mate turn and head towards his truck at a sprint.  Tony inhaled deeply and shut the door, resting his head on the frame as he tried controlling his own emotions, but it was difficult, especially with a still-sobbing Abby in the other room.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs tore through the cities and small towns that would lead him to Shenandoah Park, he knew he was driving recklessly and far too fast for anyone’s safety, but none of that mattered now.  The only thing that mattered was getting to his pride lands and finding out what the hell had happened and how he could fix it.

 

Gibbs barely parked the car before he was out and stripping down to his boxers – he couldn’t care less if anyone saw him at this point either, which was reckless in itself, but there was one goal in his mind, and one goal only.  Racing through the dense forest, he shifted seamlessly from his human form to lion form, leaping over a large rock that appeared seemingly out of nowhere as he shifted with an effortless grace.

 

His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, the rage blinding him to a tunnel-vision-like view as he zipped in and out of trees, over rocks and through creeks.  Letting his senses guide him to the pride lands was his only choice at the moment, and he continued going, even after his muscles started protesting and his lungs screaming for a break.

 

Finally, Gibbs came to a stop when his nose picked up the scent of freshly burned wood, he inhaled slowly; desperate to get his lungs under control, as well as his emotions.  Like the time when he’d come upon his father and Tony’s father fighting, he could feel that unexplainable electricity in the air – but this time he understood it, it was rage; the gathered lions and lionesses and their powers combined to cause an electrical feeling to the air.

 

Gibbs stepped into the center of their pride lands, where all the homes were located, the stone caves still stood proudly but he knew they would be uninhabitable.  Everything around him was destroyed;  Trees that once stood tall and proud, hundreds of years old, now burned down completely, nothing left but a smoldering stump – bushes, completely gone and the grass too… The only thing left in the wake of the fire was smoldering stumps, ash and black soot everywhere; it chilled Gibbs to see the place he grew up in, the place he called home, completely gone.

 

Gibbs could feel that his brothers had come to stand beside him, but he had closed his eyes – he couldn’t look at this scene anymore “I want to know who.  I want to know why.  And then I want him, her, or them.  They will be dead!” Gibbs declared tightly, his breathing harsh and uneven.

 

Matthew nodded slowly “We will find the responsible party and bring them to you.” Matthew vowed, lowering his head and stepping away from his older brother, but not too far.

 

“There were three that died here today.  The last remaining elders of the pride… Richards, McGee and Morgan…” Christopher reported quietly “Shall we inform the families or will you take that responsibility?” he asked, scratching his paw through the dirt and soot-covered

ground.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “I will handle the family members.  Is there anything else I should know?” Gibbs asked, finally lifting his head to look at his three brothers.  All three shook their heads slowly “Good.  I want everyone to find out what they can, later… Later I want every pride member, no matter their age, at my house… We’ll have our meeting there.” Gibbs said as he turned and headed back into the depths of the forest; he couldn’t stay there, not for any longer than necessary… There wasn’t anything there for him to do anyhow.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs stopped at the McGee household first – he had known their family the longest and one of his best friends was a McGee.  Inhaling deeply, Gibbs knocked on the door and waited until the lady of the home opened the door “Jethro!” Margaret McGee shrieked, pulling the young man into her home and into her arms immediately “Dear lord son, you smell like you’ve been walking through a fire…” Margaret chided as she pulled back and looked into the man’s face.

 

Gibbs nodded his head slowly “Close enough.  Is the Admiral home, Margaret?” Gibbs asked quietly, his eyes scanning the small home that Margaret and her family of five lived in.

 

Margaret nodded slowly “Of course he is.  I’ll go get him, you make yourself comfortable.” Margaret said as she turned and headed down a narrow hallway.  Gibbs huffed out a breath and moved into the living room, taking a seat on one of the two chairs in the room.  Margaret came into the room a few seconds later with her oldest son Joseph and her husband John in tow.

 

Gibbs stood up immediately and shook hands with John and exchanged hugs with his best friend Joseph “I’m sorry to interrupt your evening… I have some unfortunate news to tell you, and I hope… Well, really… Nothing will bring comfort to the words I have to say…” Gibbs said as he reclaimed his seat, waiting for the three McGee’s to also take a seat.

 

Gibbs braced his hands on the arms of the chair and inhaled deeply a few times, knowing he was only stalling the inevitable, so with one last deep breath he opened his eyes and looked at the three worried faces in front of him. “There was a fire today at the pride lands… It… completely destroyed the land, and has become uninhabitable for all of us.  Your… Your father was there, John… when the fire started… I’m… I’m so sorry, but… he is no longer with us.” Gibbs stated, holding eye contact with John McGee the entire time.

 

John growled deeply as he surged up from his seat on the couch “Do...” he cleared his throat “Do you know who did this?!” He demanded, glaring in Gibbs’ direction – although not angry at the younger man, but he was the only person here outside of his family he could direct his anger towards at the moment.

 

Gibbs shook his head “Not yet.  My brothers are out there now, searching for any clues that will lead them to whoever did this.  I promise you, they will find out who and when they do… The person, or people, who destroyed our homes and killed three of our family members, will pay for this.” Gibbs vowed as he stood up, staring directly into the anger of Admiral John McGee.

 

John nodded slowly “Joseph and I will aide in the search.  As will anyone else who wants answers.  Let's go, Joe.” John said decisively as he headed for the front door, not waiting to see if his eldest son was following him or not.

 

Joseph stood and moved to stand in front of Jethro, hugging his best friend fiercely “Thank you for telling us, brother.  I hope we find these bastards soon… I wouldn’t mind taking a piece out of them.” Joseph whispered into Jethro’s ear, then released his friend and darted out of the house to get into the car with his father.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath and closed his eyes “There will be a meeting tonight at my house, bring your other children… Everyone will be safe there… Right now, I am not so sure we’re safe anywhere else.” Gibbs said as he moved over to Margaret and hugged her briefly; he had plans to make and he couldn’t stick around much longer “I love you Margaret, and please… I beg of you, stay safe.” Gibbs whispered before he also took off, he had two more homes to visit and then a meeting of his pride to get ready for – it was going to be a _long_ night, if not several days.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs inhaled deeply as he looked around the house; his entire pride was in the house, some in lion form, and some in their human form “I need to consult with the kings…” Gibbs said quietly, twisting his hands around the chair he was standing over “They may be the only ones who can help us.” Gibbs added, looking over at Dana and Tony.

 

It had been three days since the fire, and so far nobody had turned up any evidence regarding who had done it.  Tony nodded as he set his hand on Gibbs’ back “Then go speak with them, we’ll be around.” Tony said, leaning in and kissing Gibbs on the cheek lightly.

 

Gibbs stripped down quickly and shifted into his lion form then headed out into the backyard, staring up at the star-studded night sky “I need your help on this… I can’t protect my family without you.” Gibbs said to the darkness, his eyes closed as he listened to everything surrounding him.

 

“My son…” the wind whispered, a ghostly lion form taking shape in front of Gibbs “The guidance you seek from us will not aide you much.  We haven’t got all the answers, and if we did, it would still be a misstep to tell you – You must figure this out on your own.” Jackson told his son, smiling warmly at his boy.

 

Gibbs stared at the ghostly form of his father and shook his head “Please… Just… tell me what you _do_ know.  I’ll figure everything else out, I just need something to go off of.” Gibbs stated, digging the claws of one paw into the dirt beneath him as he felt his anger rising.

 

Jackson nodded his head “There is one witness amongst the pride who saw what happened.  He is young though and is likely scared to speak up about what he has seen.  You must not bully him into confessing, but rather be gentle and be patient with the child.” Jackson said quietly, glancing in the direction of the house before refocusing on his son.

 

Gibbs sighed and lowered his head slightly “But you can’t tell me which child, so I’ll have to gather them all… It would make sense that it’s either of the three family members that belonged to the elders that passed away that night…” Gibbs said as he looked back at his father, looking for even the slightest hint that would lead him in the right direction.

 

Jackson nodded subtly “I must go my boy.  You take care of yourself and that beautiful family of yours, you have done so well with them and your mate… I foresee great things for the five of you, and hope that you further your family someday.” Jackson said before vanishing into thin air, only a cold breeze left behind in his wake.

 

Gibbs shuddered as he turned away from the spot where his father’s spirit once was, he looked up to see his sister and mate standing on the back porch, in their lion form now “Did you hear all of that?” Gibbs asked as he started up the steps, leaning into Tony’s body for much-needed support and comfort.

 

Tony nodded as he lightly lapped at the side of Gibbs’ head “Not all of it, but the important part we did… We’ll talk to the cubs – all of them – and see who knows what.” Tony whispered as he nudged Gibbs towards the door.

 

Gibbs nodded as he, Tony, and Dana entered the house “I will round up the Richards’, the McGee’s, and the Morgan’s cubs and bring them into the office.” Dana said, splitting off from her brother and his mate to go in search of the three families cubs.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs watched as the twelve cubs from the three families came into the office and sat on the floor in various spots, looking up at their king with curious expressions on their faces.  Gibbs smiled as he sat in front of the group of cubs “None of you are in trouble, I assure you of that.  But we do need to talk about the fire…” Gibbs said quietly, taking in all of the cub’s expressions at once – One out of the twelve cubs looked devastated, and immediately he knew who was at the pride lands during the fire, but he didn’t know how he would separate the one cub from the other eleven.

 

Timothy McGee – the youngest of the cubs in the office – took the choice away from Gibbs when he stood forward, trembling a bit “I… I was… the only one there… with my grandpa… He… He told me to run and hide…” Tim stammered quietly, tears filling his green eyes quickly.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly as he leaned down, licking the top of Tim’s head lightly “Alright.  The rest of you are dismissed.” Gibbs said, looking at the other eleven cubs, waiting until they left the room before focusing solely on Tim “You’re not in trouble Tim… I promise you’re not.  We just… We need to know what happened at the pride lands… what you saw when you were there?” Gibbs asked as he laid down flat on the floor, so he was more eye-level with the young cub.

 

Tim inhaled shakily and nodded his head slowly “I understand… I’ll try and tell you… It’s hard to remember…” Tim said quietly, lying down on the floor and resting his head on his paws as he took several slow breaths and closed his eyes, recalling the memories of the fire “There were three of them… a female and two males… They were humans… but… I think they were lions too… I couldn’t be sure… Grandpa John said that they weren’t allowed there… That… that they were banished from the pride lands… That’s when he told me I need to run and go hide…” Tim took another deep breath, this one a little shuddery as he released it “I didn’t… well, I ran… but I didn’t hide very well… I stayed close… I… I wanted to help… Really I did… but… they already started the fire… it was so smokey I could barely see Grandpa John through it… When the three… strangers started towards my direction… that’s when I turned and ran away… I hid in a deeper part of the park… until the next morning… and then I shifted back into my human form and… I called Abby… she came to pick me up and… brought me home…” Tim concluded, tears running down from his eyes and matting in his fur.

 

Gibbs sighed as he leaned forward and tenderly lapped at the tears on Tim’s face “Hey, it’s going to be okay Tim… I know what you saw must have been scary, but you were very brave telling us about it.” Gibbs said quietly, nudging Tim’s head lightly “You can go back to your mom now.” Gibbs added as he stood up, guiding Tim out of the office and pushing the door shut behind the young cub when he left.

 

Gibbs growled low in his throat as he laid his head against the door and closed his eyes tightly.  Tony moved to stand next to Gibbs, gently nudging his chest “You know who it is, don’t you?” Tony asked quietly, looking up into Gibbs’ eyes once his mate turned to look at him.

 

Gibbs nodded and nuzzled softly into Tony’s head “Yeah… I know who it is.  There was only one family that has ever been banished from the pride lands… at least in all the years that I’ve been alive…” Gibbs said quietly, looking at Tony with a sorrowful expression in his eyes.

 

Tony sat heavily on the floor, looking down at his paws “My family… Or what’s left of them.” Tony whispered and closed his eyes “They destroyed our home… They deserve what’s coming to them and more… They haven’t been my family since… well since my father tossed me out when I was four months old… My sister never liked me, and I was her twin!” Tony stated, lifting his head up to stare at Gibbs “None of them liked me, they _aren’t_ my family!  I have more in common with the damned lions at the zoo then I do them…” Tony scoffed, shaking his head “If they want a war, they’ve got one.” Tony added as he nudged open the door to the office and walked away.

 

Gibbs frowned as he watched Tony walk away “He’s right you know, they do deserve it… The entire DiNozzo family has been a thorn in our sides since they came to the pride lands… Generations of Gibbs and DiNozzo’s have been fighting, you and father were the first to kick them out of the pride… If it’s any consolation… If the last remaining _good_ DiNozzo is willing to get rid of them, you should take that into consideration and let it happen – He is the queen of the pride after all.” Dana said, then licked her brother’s head before walking out of the room to join the rest of the group.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs paced back and forth, hands shoved deep in his pockets; he had gathered all of the adult male-shifters of the pride in the dining room, ready to tell them what he had learned from Tim McGee and Tony’s decree to take out their problem “Alright… With the help of one of our pride members, we’ve figured out who started the fires.  I know a lot of you were around when the DiNozzo family was still in the pride, the three siblings have come back and are… I guess looking for retribution for their father and brother’s deaths… Why they waited nineteen years to come back now and start trouble, I don’t know… But we _will_ find them and we will make them pay for this…” Gibbs stated, glancing at each of the men who nodded their agreements.

 

Joseph McGee stood up “How exactly do you expect us to find the three of them though?  And how are we sure that there _are_ only three of them?  What if they have other family members willing to back them up?” Joseph asked, his tone hard and angry, glaring at his best friend.

 

Gibbs held up his hand “I don’t know if they’re alone, all I can go on is what your baby brother told me, Joe… There was only four of them left when they were banished from our pride; the three siblings and their mother… Did she go off and have more cubs? I _don’t_ know.  Did the DiNozzo’s father have more children out there?  I still don’t know the answers to that.  What do I know?  They’ve destroyed our home, where we grew up, where we have lived for more than two centuries… Our entire bloodline started in _that_ valley and it’s been turned into a pile of ash and rubble…” Gibbs stated angrily, glaring right back at Joseph.

 

Joseph nodded his head slowly “I get that.  I’m sorry for questioning you.  I’m just…” Joseph sighed and sat back down, cradling his head in his hands “We’ve lost the last of our elders, my grandfather… my baby brother could have died and now we’re going into an uncertain battle… I know that we’re stronger than most other prides out there and definitely stronger than our ancestral lions were… I’m just worried.” Joseph confessed, glancing up at Gibbs before refocusing on the table in front of him.

 

Gibbs sighed as he walked around the table and clasped Joseph’s shoulder “I know you’re worried.  And I’ll be the first to admit, so am I… We both have families Joey, and we have to do something to protect them… Getting rid of this threat will bring me some peace of mind… I know we can’t protect them from everything… But this, _this_ we can protect them from…” Gibbs said quietly, squeezing Joseph’s shoulder before returning to the head of the table and addressing the entire group again “I don’t know how we’ll find them, but they couldn’t have gotten very far… If they’re trying to get rid of our pride, they won’t be satisfied with just the three they killed… We’ll stake out the land, see if they return… IF they do – I do not want anyone going after them alone.  You call the rest of the pride and we will take them on together.” Gibbs said and then looked over at Tony, “Tony gets the final kill, no matter who is alive last…” Gibbs stated decisively before turning on his heel and heading out of the dining room.

 

Tony blinked several times at the last statement that Gibbs spoke “Why…?  Why me?  I… I didn’t ask for that!” Tony said quietly, looking at everyone who was almost as shocked as Tony was.

 

Joseph inhaled slowly and shook his head “Can’t be certain why he would give you that without asking, perhaps talk to your mate about it… but, maybe it has something to do with your entire bloodline abandoning you as a cub… Maybe for payback or revenge… Just speak with Jethro, I’m sure he’ll answer your questions.” Joseph said as he stood up slowly “As for the rest of us, we have orders to find them and that’s just what we’ll do…” Joseph added before he turned and left the dining room, the other male-shifters following him a few seconds later, leaving Tony to sit in the dining room alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony sat on the dining room chair, his feet perched on the edge and his arms slung over his knees, head down against his chest for hours after the pride meeting had broken up and everyone except immediate family had left the house – everyone in Gibbs’ family was staying the night, to reduce the risk of anyone getting caught by those who were after them.

 

Gibbs frowned from the doorway, cradling their three cubs in one arm “Honey… You coming to bed anytime tonight?” Gibbs asked as he walked into the dining room and sitting down next to Tony.

 

Tony shrugged and then shook his head in indecision “I don’t know…” Tony whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use, he then looked up at Gibbs with a frown “Why did you make that decision?  I didn’t want that… I don’t want that… I…” Tony sighed and lowered his head again “I can’t kill someone, no matter how badly they’ve treated me, us, or anyone else… It must be something deeply ingrained in my soul… This is why I couldn’t go through with becoming a federal agent… I understand that it might be a necessity in some situations but…” Tony stopped and looked at his three sleeping cubs “I can’t do something like that… I’m not my father, and I don’t want to become him.” Tony finally finished, looking up at Gibbs with tear-filled eyes.

 

Gibbs smiled sadly as he reached over, gently brushing his thumb over Tony’s cheek “You could never become like your father, Tony.  You have so much love in your heart.  You love these three kids, you love my entire family like they are your own… Hell, they _are_ your family Tony; more than the real DiNozzo’s ever have been…” Gibbs said quietly, his hand still firmly cupped against Tony’s cheek.

 

Tony nodded slightly “Yeah, but there’s the problem… I _am_ still a DiNozzo, whether I like it or not… I was born a DiNozzo, I’ll always be a DiNozzo… Last name, blood, everything about me is DiNozzo related…” Tony whispered, looking down at his hands as he twisted them around nervously.

 

Gibbs sighed as he grasped Tony’s hand lightly “Is this what’s been bothering you lately?  I… Tony, if you wanted to change your last name… Officially join the Gibbs family, in name, why didn’t you just say something?” Gibbs asked, chuckling softly as he leaned forward, kissing Tony tenderly on the forehead “I would have asked you to marry me the second I knew that that was something you wanted.  You never seemed very inclined to getting married, so I never asked… I didn’t want to assume something and then get shot down.” Gibbs said softly, rubbing his thumb over Tony’s cheekbone lightly.

 

Tony inhaled shakily and nodded his head “I don’t expect it right now, now that you know that’s what I want... I want you to keep it spontaneous… Spring it on me one day, you know?” Tony asked quietly, looking deeply into Gibbs’ eyes and smiling slightly.

 

Gibbs nodded as he leaned in, kissing Tony lovingly “One day, you may just get your wish.” Gibbs whispered against Tony’s lips, a huge grin blossoming on his lips; which only faded when someone walked into the room.

 

“They’ve found them… They were _at_ the pride lands when the first watch group showed up – they are still there and we’re all ready to go.” Dana said from the doorway, watching as Gibbs and Tony both stood up.

 

Tony took his cubs into his arms “Alright, let's go… but… I’ll be staying back, I don’t want our cubs seeing the fight, they don’t need to know that kind of violence… Not yet.” Tony stated as the three of them headed for the front of the house together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confidence on this chapter isn't that great... Tell me if it made you cringe or something because yeah... :/ Sorry?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this Chapter:  
> \- Extreme violence.  
> \- Extremely hot sex.  
> \- A lot of fucking sadness -- I hate myself for it, you'll hate me for it... I am at the mercy of your punishments, whatever you feel is necessary, I accept it because good lord I nearly made myself cry which is hard enough to do...

Gibbs glanced up in his rearview mirror to make sure the five cars following behind him were still there – his entire family was behind him, save for Tony and the triplets, who were sitting beside him; the triplets cocooned in Tony’s arms protectively.  “You know, there _are_ speed limits Jethro… and I doubt that… my siblings… are going anywhere right now.” Tony said, having to practically force the words out of his mouth, even if they tasted like acid on the way up.

 

Gibbs sighed and nodded his head, slowing down to going ten miles over the speed limit instead of the fifty – he was finally able to see the headlights of his brother’s car perfect, not just little dots in his rearview “And it seems that made my brothers catch up… How was I the only one graced with the ability to do over a hundred?” Gibbs asked rhetorically, glancing over at his three sleeping cubs, “Can I…?” Gibbs asked almost hesitantly, his eyes locking with Chloe’s sleeping form but only briefly as he needed to pay more attention to the road.

 

Tony sighed as he carefully extracted Chloe from her brother’s bodies and moved her over to Gibbs’ shoulder, Chloe opened her eyes slightly and mewled in discontent before realizing she was being placed on her daddy’s body, and instead sighed in contentment as she found the most comfortable position on Gibbs’ shoulder and went right back to sleep “I think our daughter is half parrot the way she’s able to perch on your shoulder like that without falling off.” Tony commented as he ran the fingers of both hands through his boy's fur.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly, breathing heavily through his clenched teeth “Not a parrot… She… digs her claws into my back and chest to stay upright.” Gibbs ground out, twisting his white-knuckled fists around on the steering wheel until he could push the pain out of his mind.

 

Tony rolled his eyes “Then why the heck did you ask if you could have her?  If she’s causing you this much pain…” Tony asked, almost reaching out to take Chloe back, but Gibbs shot him a glare that had Tony’s hand retracting back before Tony could even think about doing it himself.

 

Gibbs shrugged as best as he could with Chloe clinging to his shoulder like she was “She’s my daughter, I wanted her close… at least for now.” Gibbs said as he turned off the main road, taking a dirt road that would lead him and his entire family straight to the pride land location – it was a rarely used road, overgrown with weeds and plenty of potholes made from rain, but it was also the quickest way to get to the pride lands and confront their enemies.

 

Tony grabbed the bar above him, gritting his teeth as he tried protecting the boy’s from the impact of the car bouncing as it was “You just had to take the service road…” Tony mumbled under his breath, then gasped as the entire car jumped into the air as they went through a small creek “This is not a good idea…” Tony continued mumbling negatively, his eyes closed tightly to keep bouncing images from causing the bile to continue rising up.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he continued pushing his four-wheel vehicle through the rough terrain “The service road is a lot better than the main roads… We’re almost there as it is.” Gibbs said, watching as the weed-covered dirt road gave way to a cleared path, smoothing out their ride to just barely bumpy.

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, letting his head loll to the side as he opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs “I love you, you know that, right?” Tony asked quietly, reaching over to gently cup Gibbs’ neck, his thumb moving in a slow circular pattern over a small scar on Gibbs’ neck.

 

Gibbs nodded and leaned into the touch, he threw the car into park and turned to Tony, he lifted the center console and scooted over the bucket seat – something he had installed in the vehicle specifically for this reason. “I know, and I love you too… Keep our babies safe, and yourself.” Gibbs whispered as he cupped the side of Tony’s head and kissed Tony with every ounce of passion and love he felt for his mate.

 

Tony nodded against Gibbs' forehead “You stay safe too… We won’t be far, but far enough that the cubs won’t hear…” Tony told him as he opened the door and slowly slid out – Gibbs followed out of the passenger side.

 

Carefully disentangling Chloe from his shoulder, Gibbs looked down at his sleepy little cub and frowned slightly as he traced her singular black brow – something that would likely fade as she got older – “I love you, little angel.” Gibbs whispered as he brought Chloe up to his face and kissed her pink nose lightly.

 

Chloe sleepily batted at her daddy’s face, bright blue eyes opening to stare back into their carbon copy “I love you too, daddy.” She whispered, nuzzling her nose against her daddy’s before she was passed back over to Tony.

 

Gibbs turned and crouched in front of Tony so he was more eye level with his two sons, gently scratching behind their ears, “I love you two, as well… Try not to cause your momma any problems, and don’t run off.” Gibbs said as he leaned forward, kissing both boys on their head before standing up and shifting seamlessly into his lion form.

 

Everyone else had already shifted and were waiting patiently at the opening for Gibbs to join them.  Tony settled the triplets on Gibbs’ back so that he could also shift, and then waited for the kids to climb onto his back “Go before everyone takes off without you… I won’t be far behind.” Tony promised as he lapped at Gibbs’ muzzle then sent his mate down the trail while he slowly walked behind the large group, three uncoordinated cubs sinking their claws into Tony’s back to keep their balance.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs and his family stood just outside of the center of their caves, watching intently as the six men they had sent here earlier that night stood around the three DiNozzo’s – they were all in human form, the three DiNozzo siblings were tethered together and sat in the center of the cave structures.  Gibbs inhaled deeply, dug his claws into the dirt and let out the most vicious roar – it shook the entire ground and ignited that raw-fury of electricity that always sparked the air when a King was angry.

 

Everyone’s head snapped up as they watched Gibbs leap from the bushes and land only inches from the eldest DiNozzo brother, his teeth bared as he breathed heavily in his face “You’ve crossed a line DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled, snapping his teeth in Richard’s face before turning to his pride “Release them, allow their shift.” Gibbs said as he took several steps back but didn’t let the three DiNozzo siblings out of his sight.  If they were stupid enough to run, then Gibbs wouldn’t hesitate to kill them in their human form, but if he knew these three like he thought he did – they wouldn’t run, they would stay and fight until they couldn’t anymore.

 

As predicted, the three DiNozzo siblings shifted into their lion forms and growled menacingly, all lunging in Gibbs’ direction – the two weaker of the lions were quickly intercepted by Matthew and Christopher, Gibbs’ younger brothers.  Gibbs himself was faced with Richard, but before the lion could reach Gibbs, Gibbs lunged forward himself and tackled Richard to the ground, pinning him there and glaring into his seafoam green eyes “You’ve made one too many mistakes, now… Your fate is in my hands.” Gibbs snarled as he leaned his head down, biting into Richard’s throat but not quite connecting with his Cortaid artery – his intention was to not kill, not yet anyhow.

 

Richard growled painfully, using his back legs to kick Gibbs off of him, he was quick to get back up on all fours but the blood oozing from his neck was starting to sting “You think you’ve one… But how could you?  You only think that because you’re King, that you’re protecting everyone… Where’s your little bitch, huh?” Richard sneered as he and Gibbs circled around one another.

 

Gibbs had to force himself not to think about Tony, it would only cause the distraction that Richard was trying to get out of him, instead, he lunged forward again, landing a solid blow to the side of Richard’s face and stunning the other lion.  Richard blinked away the stars he was temporarily seeing and lunged at Gibbs once again, knocking him to the ground; both of their bodies rolling with the impact.  Gibbs still had the upper hand somehow, he had barely a scratch on him as he clawed and gnawed simultaneously at Richard’s body.

 

In the peripheral view Gibbs had, he could see and hear the rest of his family attacking what looked like a few more lions than before, but his main focus was the eldest DiNozzo he had underneath his jaw.  Gibbs bit down forcefully, hearing the crunch of bones and the rush of blood in his mouth and throat, he watched as the life left Richard’s eyes and the lion shifter dropped lifelessly to the ground.  Gibbs reared his head back and roared victoriously to the full moon above him before he turned his attention back on his pride and rejoined the fight – pulling the stronger DiNozzo fighters off the weaker of his own pride, slamming their bodies to the ground.

 

Gibbs suddenly started seeing red when he saw Dana pinned to the ground by two female lionesses’, he couldn’t even remember his own actions if he tried – he surged forward, snapping both of the females off of Dana, and stood protectively over her body.  The two females lunged forward again, undeterred by Gibbs’ protective quality or the anger in his eyes.  Gibbs roared loudly, another earth-shaking roar that shook nearly everyone in the vicinity, and he grabbed both women by their heads with his paws, slamming them together – a very audible _crack_ resounded in the air, and their bodies dropped lifelessly before him.

 

Gibbs looked down at Dana’s face, contorted in pain, his eyes quickly springing up tears as he lapped at the worst of her injuries, hoping that the healing compounds in his saliva would work quickly and efficiently.  Kenneth, Dana’s husband, quickly joined the two “I got it, Jethro, go handle the rest of them.” Kenneth said as he began lapping at Dana’s wounds as well.  Gibbs nodded, knowing the mate-bond between Kenneth and Dana would be more beneficial to her healing, he stepped away from his twin sister and looked around the surrounding area; there were less DiNozzo’s than there were of his own pride, and that made him smile, but it faded when he realized why they were fighting; as if he needed to be reminded, the stench of the fire still clung in the air.

 

Gibbs continued helping his pride with killing off the remaining DiNozzo’s, dropping their bodies to the ground with a quick efficiency that he could only thank his father for.  The entire pride – those not too injured anyhow – raised their heads and each let out triumphant roars, the air around them echoed with the sound.  Gibbs collapsed afterward, huffing out a breath as he stared across the sea of dead lions on the ground; Joseph, Jonathan, Matthew and Christopher all laid down beside Gibbs “What should we do with the bodies?” Johnathan asked quietly, his eyes also riveted to the scene before him.

 

Gibbs shrugged and shook his head at the same time “Burn them, stuff them… Turn them into throw rugs for all I care… Just get rid of them.” Gibbs stated tensely as he slowly stood up – the pains in his body making themselves well known now that the adrenaline had finally worn off; his thoughts were on Richard’s words about Tony… He had to know that his mate and his three babies were safe “I’m going to go get my kids and my mate… we’re going to go home… and I’m going to sleep for the next month… Don’t try and have any more problems.” Gibbs said, only half-joking as he trotted off in the direction where he knew Tony was likely waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs stepped into the clearing where he and Tony had first met nineteen years ago and climbed up onto the rock that overlooked parts of the Shenandoah Park, looking down and smiling at his three cubs and his mate, all curled up and sleeping soundly.  He had never been more grateful for the fact that his family was safe, maybe a little cold from the crisp night air, but they were safe and that was all that mattered to him.

 

Gibbs slowly reached his paw down and pressed it against the side of Tony’s face, smiling a bit more when sleepy green eyes cracked open to look up at Gibbs.  The smile however faded as soon as he saw the haunted look in Tony’s eyes “What happened?” Gibbs asked quietly as he slid off the rock and in front of Tony, for the first time noticing the blood around Tony’s jaw and on his paws.

 

Tony shook his head as he slowly extracted himself from his three cubs and nudged Gibbs over to the thicker bushes surrounding the clearing “I… I was… ambushed… only… one…” Tony stammered out, his eyes downcast as he stared at the bush as if he were willing it to catch fire or something.

 

Gibbs bit back the sudden growl that tried forming in his throat as he stepped into the bushes and stared at the dead lioness on the ground; immediately he recognized the lion as Carolyn DiNozzo – Tony’s mother, she had greyed considerably, light-weighted and deathly looking, if she weren’t already dead – “Tony… I… I’m so sorry…” Gibbs managed to croak out through his suddenly dry throat.

 

Tony nodded as he turned away from the bush and sat down heavily, his head hung low “I had no choice… she… she threatened the cubs… almost tore Chloe right off my back…” Tony whispered, tears rolling down his face faster than he could even produce them “I had too… I had to protect our babies, Jethro… Our kids…” Tony croaked, his voice breaking off into a deep sob.

 

Gibbs immediately shifted forms and cradled Tony’s shivering body in his arms, gently rubbing his hands up and down his mate’s body in soothing motions “Shhh, shhh Tony… I know it hurts… I… I can’t imagine… It’s...” Gibbs sighed and shook his head as he gently carded Tony’s mane through his fingertips “You did what you had to do, in order to protect our children.  You did the right thing, Tony, even though it hurts like hell right now… It’ll get better, I promise you it will.” Gibbs vowed as he kissed the tip of Tony’s nose repeatedly.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “I killed my own mother, Jet… grant it she was never truly a mother-figure to me, but she was my mother… How will I live with that?” Tony asked, lifting his head out of Gibbs’ chest and staring at his mate with such a pained expression that it broke Gibbs’ heart into a million pieces.

 

Gibbs shifted back into his lion form and began licking at the obvious wounds on Tony’s body – clearly, it had been a struggle between the DiNozzo Matriarch and Tony, but his strength won out over the elderly woman “I don’t know the answer to that… I don’t think anyone ever will know the answer to that… It’ll be hard, I’m sure, and like I said… It’ll hurt… But you will get through this, you have to believe that… If you can’t do it for me, then for our cubs… The three lives that depend on you the most in this entire world… Get through the pain for them, Tony.” Gibbs said as he nudged Tony’s head with his own, locking their eyes together.

 

Tony nodded and laid his head on the curve of Gibbs’ muzzle “I’ll do it for all four of you.  No reason I should let this hold me down… Not for long anyway… I’ll grieve the loss of my mother, my siblings, be better in a few days and it’ll be like a distant memory or a dream…” Tony vowed as he lapped at Gibbs’ nose before circling his mate, inspecting for wounds “Now lay down, I’ve got some work to do it seems.” Tony demanded, nudging Gibbs’ body until his mate was lying on his side – Nineteen years ago flooding back into both of their memories as Tony’s smooth tongue stripped over bloody wounds.

 

Gibbs panted with each roll of Tony’s tongue, his arousal clear and strong as he squirmed under his mate’s attention “Tony…” Gibbs croaked, his eyes shut tightly “You… You _have_ to stop… please… please…” Gibbs begged breathlessly – something he _never_ did – which shocked Tony into stopping.

 

Tony’s eyes traveled the length of Gibbs’ body, then he started chuckling softly as he stood up “I… uh… we may… need to deal with this now… before we leave…” Tony said, shifting awkwardly as his own erection pressed painfully against his stomach, slick running from his hole.

 

Gibbs sniffed the air, his eyes widening and darkening “Jesus… the cubs… how?” Gibbs stammered, looking around frantically to try and find a suitable location when Joseph came into the clearing.

 

Joseph smirked knowingly in his best friends direction as he carefully moved over to the three sleeping cubs “You two go, enjoy the free babysitting while it lasts…” Joseph said as he laid down and curled up around the three cubs – they easily settled against their ‘uncle Joseph’ and remained asleep.

 

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other with utter hunger before they took off in the same direction, practically racing to get to another location they had found that wasn’t too far from the clearing, but far enough that their cubs wouldn’t hear anything that they did while out there.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs and Tony barely had time to shift into their human forms before they were tackling one another to the ground, their lips fused together as they rolled in the grass.  Gibbs pushed Tony down into the ground and pulled their lips away, panting heavily “Fuck…” Gibbs gasped, feeling their hard erections sliding against each other.  They had to slow down or else they wouldn’t get much further than where they were now, and Gibbs – while high on Tony’s arousal – wanted this to last, wanted to be gentle and passionate with his mate.

 

Tony growled as he surged up, grabbing Gibbs by the neck and kissing him again, slowly rolling their bodies until Tony was on top, sitting directly on Gibbs’ cock and slowly rocking along the length, his slick coating the throbbing member.

 

Gibbs growled as he grasped Tony’s hips and pulled him down against his cock “You want me to fuck you like this, huh?” Gibbs ground out through clenched teeth, rocking his hips upward and causing Tony to cry out in ecstasy.

 

Tony nodded rapidly “Yes… Yes, please… Fuck me… Fuck me like this.” Tony begged as he laid his head down at the juncture of Gibbs’ neck and shoulder, alternately whimpering and moaning with need as he continued grinding against Gibbs’ cock.

 

Gibbs nodded as he grasped the base of his cock and unerringly found Tony’s hole, thrusting his hips upward and slamming into the hilt, causing Tony to cry out and grasp Gibbs’ shoulders tightly.  Gibbs groaned as he wrapped both of his arms around Tony’s shoulders, slowly sitting up with Tony in his lap “God… still so tight, despite how badly you need me…” Gibbs murmured against Tony’s ear as he moved one hand from Tony’s shoulder, down to his ass and slowly began rocking Tony’s body on his cock.

 

Tony nodded as he sat up a bit straighter, wrapping both of his arms around Gibbs’ neck as he stared down at his mate “Always want you, need you…” Tony whispered, pressing his lips to Gibbs and kissing him softly and slowly as he started moving faster against Gibbs’ cock, his fingers gently squeezing and massaging into Gibbs’ neck.

 

Gibbs nodded against Tony’s shoulder, urging his mate to go a little faster “I know… Me too… Always…” Gibbs said hoarsely as he looked up into Tony’s eyes, licking his lips slowly and then moving his face closer so that their lips touched in the softest of kisses “Tell me… Tell me what you need Tony.” Gibbs asked quietly, bring his hand up to cup the side of Tony’s face, his fingers lightly twisting the hairs near Tony’s ear.

 

Tony looked at Gibbs and sighed as he pressed his lips to Gibbs’ lips several times “Fuck me, Jethro… Take me like the King that I know you are.” Tony whispered into Gibbs’ ear, softly stroking his mate’s shoulders and neck only to gasp and cry out loudly when Gibbs slammed his body back onto the ground and slammed into him with near brutal force.

 

Gibbs pulled both of Tony’s legs up high on his back, grasped Tony’s hands and pushed them high above Tony’s head, using the tips of his toes and his hips to do most of the work for him as he thrust deeply and rapidly into Tony’s body.  Tony cried out even louder, his toes and fingers curling painfully against Gibbs’ flesh “Oh fuck!  Fuck!” Tony screamed, his head thrashing from side to side as Gibbs nailed his prostate repeatedly and mercilessly.

 

Gibbs growled deeply in his throat, latching onto the soft flesh of Tony’s neck and sucking feverishly as he continued slamming his hips forward “Damn… I’m… fuck!” Gibbs mumbled into Tony’s throat as his hips began stuttering slightly, he dropped to his knees and lifted Tony’s ass up slightly, to get a better angle.

 

Tony untangled his fingers from Gibbs’ hands and gently lifted Gibbs’ head up from his shoulder “Come for me, Jet… Fill me up.” Tony whispered as he pulled Gibbs’ head down to his and kissed him deeply; simultaneously tightening his muscles around Gibbs’ cock.

 

Gibbs let out a strangled cry at the same time as Tony; Gibbs filling Tony with his cum while Tony’s shot out between their stomachs, coating both of their bellies and chests with Tony’s hot and sticky essence.  Gibbs barely had the strength to pull out of Tony, but somehow managed, but that was all he could do before collapsing against Tony, his breaths coming in harsh gasps.

 

Tony wasn’t much better, his breaths heavy and harsh as well as he held tightly to Gibbs body, shivering and trembling in the aftermath of their coupling.  Gibbs _very_ slowly wrapped his arms around Tony’s body, rolling them until Tony lay on top of him “You… okay?” Gibbs asked, still breathing hard as he moved a lead-like hand up and down Tony’s back slowly.

 

Tony nodded against Gibbs’ chest “Mhmm.” Tony mumbled tiredly, “Gotta… get up… go home…” Tony continued mumbling, trying to force his body into cooperating and moving; it was near impossible, but he eventually made it up to his knees and then his feet altogether.

 

Gibbs cracked his eyes open and stared up at Tony for a few seconds before nodding and slowly making his way up to his feet as well “Gather cubs… home… sleep… Sounds good.” Gibbs said as he grasped Tony’s hand, intertwining their fingers before walking together through the woods back to the opening where their three cubs and Joseph still laid asleep underneath the rock.

 

Tony collected their little ones in his arms, shushing them when they began mewling in discontent, while Gibbs leaned down and lifted Joseph up into his arms – he wasn’t any bigger than Tony was, but a lot lighter and easily carried by Gibbs.  Together the two men walked back towards the pride lands, noticing that most of the pride had cleared out, but some of Gibbs’ family still remained.  Gibbs stopped short as he noticed that Kenneth was still working tirelessly at Dana’s side, lapping at her wounds “I… I don’t… think we can leave…” Gibbs said hoarsely, his throat being cut off by the surge of emotion that ran through him; he carefully laid Joseph down and shifted back into his lion form, whimpering mournfully as he edged closer to his twin sister and lightly lapped at her nose.

 

Tony also shifted back into his lion form, lying the three cubs down on the ground as he laid down and watched both Kenneth and Gibbs lap at Dana’s body.  Chloe, Carson, and Cooper had finally woken up and were sitting beside Tony, tears dancing in their eyes as they watched the scene before them “Momma… Is Auntie Dana going to be okay?” Chloe asked softly, looking up at Tony.

 

Tony sighed as he nuzzled Chloe’s head lightly “I’m not sure sweetheart, but your daddy and uncle Kenny are doing everything that they can for her… You just got to hope and pray right now…” Tony whispered as he lapped across Chloe’s head lightly then returned to focus on his family, letting tears silently ride into his coat as they all waited for something to happen; the air around them was still and felt stiff but nobody commented, talked or tried filling the silence with anything but whimpers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unwrap the surprise inside! ;)
> 
> This one is kind of a slow, laid-back chapter... Nothing to note, no tags other than a few tears and errant hormonal imbalances lol.

** April 21st, 2009 **

 

Gibbs inhaled deeply as he walked through the double doors of the wildlife reservation center, he nodded his head in greeting to the receptionist and smiled tightly when she waved him back towards Shannon’s office.  Gibbs stood outside of Shannon’s door for a few seconds before raising his hand and knocking on the frame, Shannon turned in her chair and smiled up at Gibbs “Jethro, how are you doing?” Shannon asked as she stood up and hugged Gibbs lightly.

 

Gibbs hugged his best friend back and shrugged his shoulders “I’ve been doing better… Can I see her?” Gibbs asked, lifting his head away from Shannon’s shoulder to look down at her.

 

Shannon nodded as she grasped Gibbs’ hand and began leading him through the reservation center “She’s doing a lot better you know… She’s finally eating solid meals, and has been moving around a lot more lately…” Shannon reported as she guided Gibbs through two locked steel doors until they were in the intensive care wing of the center, standing outside of a thick Plexiglass window “Kenneth still won’t leave her side though, I’ve tried everything to get him to shift back and at least go see his family but he won’t listen…” Shannon explained, looking in at the two lions lying side by side.

 

Gibbs frowned slightly as he looked at his twin sister and her husband “They’re mates Shan, you don’t really expect him to leave her side, do ya?” Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked over at Shannon.

 

Shannon shook her head and withdrew a set of keys, unlocking the door that led into the enclosure “No, I suppose not… If it were my husband, I’d want to stay by his side every second as well…” Shannon said as she looked at the two lions once more before focusing on Gibbs again “You can visit for a while, cameras back here are turned off so if you feel more comfortable shifting, you can… Not that anyone here doesn’t have a problem with who you are…” Shannon said then turned down another hallway that would lead her back to her main office.

 

Gibbs stared through the glass for a few more minutes before entering the enclosure, stripping off his clothes and shifting into his lion form.  Kenneth lifted his head briefly, smiling warily in Gibbs’ direction “Hey Jethro…” Kenneth said, then gently nudged Dana’s head with his own “Jethro’s here, Dana.” Kenneth told her quietly.

 

Dana lifted her head and smiled brightly up at her twin brother “Ro!  Awww, I didn’t know you cared enough to come visit!” Dana quipped, slowly getting up on all four paws and moving closer to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes and nudged Dana with his own head lightly “I’ve been coming to visit every weekend for the past month… This is just the first time I’ve actually entered the room, and the first time you’ve been up to having visitors.” Gibbs told her, then sat down and looked his twin over with a critical eye “You do look much better… I’m sure you’re anxious to get home now, huh?” Gibbs asked curiously.

 

Dana nodded as she slowly shifted back down to her stomach “Unbelievably anxious.  I miss my kids more than I thought I would _ever_ admit.” Dana said, huffing out a bit of a laugh as she looked up at her brother “How are they doing?” she asked, smiling when Kenneth came over and laid down beside her, giving her his body so that she could lean against him.

 

Gibbs nodded “Doing as well as can be expected, they miss their parents but Tony, Abby, and Lucas have all been keeping them pretty busy so they’re not thinking too hard about you and Ken not being there with them.” Gibbs reported as he laid down in front of his sister so they were perfectly eye level.

 

Dana nodded as she laid her head next to her brother’s head “I’m glad they’re doing okay… I can never thank you enough for taking them in while I was here.” Dana whispered, gently licking her brother’s muzzle.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly and nodded his head “I’d do anything for you Dana, you know that… But, I do have to get back to the house… Tony’s alone with _all_ of the kids right now and I’m sure he’s probably losing his mind.” Gibbs said as he slowly stood on all fours, licked his sister across the top of her head and then shifted back into his human form “I’ll be back in a couple of days to bring you both home.” Gibbs told the duo before redressing and heading out of the enclosure.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs had to plaster himself against the front door of the house, to avoid being run over by several cubs – his own three plus his nieces and nephews – as they ran from upstairs to the direction of the backyard “Slow down!” Gibbs shouted, causing each cub to stop in their tracks and slow to a walk as they went outside.

 

Chloe left the group of her siblings and cousins and tottled back over to her daddy “Daddy, guess what!” Chloe squeaked as she clawed her way up Gibbs’ leg until she was lifted up, now face-to-face with her daddy.

 

Gibbs nuzzled Chloe’s nose lightly “What my little angel?” Gibbs asked as he moved over to the couch, cradling Chloe in his arms and looking down at his little girl with a warm and soft smile on his face.

 

Chloe giggled as she captured Gibbs’ finger in her small paws “Momma took me outside earlier this morning, and I saw a whole bunch of butterflies!  One even landed on my nose!” Chloe said excitedly, giggling again as she continued playing with her daddy’s finger.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he brought his finger up, lightly tapping Chloe on her little pink nose “It landed on this nose, this one right here?” Gibbs asked softly then began tickling Chloe until she was giggling and squirming in Gibbs’ arms.

 

Chloe nodded as she laid her head in the crook of Gibbs’ arm, closing her eyes and snuggling in close “Mhm.  It was a Viceroy Butterfly.  She was so pretty, you should have seen her daddy.” Chloe said softly, yawning as she continued snuggling against Gibbs’ body.

 

Gibbs smiled as he gently rocked Chloe in his arms, his finger gently smoothing over her black brow “How do you know that it was a girl?” Gibbs asked, watching as Chloe tried fighting off the sleepiness that was fast approaching.

 

Chloe shrugged slightly “I don’t… but it was pretty enough to be a girl.  Pretty things should always be girls.” Chloe whispered as she turned her head towards Gibbs’ chest, latching onto his t-shirt and began sucking on it gently.

 

Gibbs laughed softly as he leaned over and grabbed ahold of the pacifier and gently coaxed it into Chloe’s mouth “Sleep, sweet angel.” Gibbs whispered as he slowly stood up and headed towards the kitchen in search of his mate.  Gibbs found Tony standing over the sink, looking out into the backyard “Hey babe…” Gibbs said quietly as he stood behind Tony, wrapping his one free arm around Tony’s waist and smiling into his mate’s neck.

 

Tony smiled, feeling the warmth of Gibbs’ body and the soft fur of his daughter as well “She asleep?” Tony asked quietly as he laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, his eyes constantly moving to keep an eye on all of the cubs playing outside.

 

Gibbs nodded “Yeah, how come nobody else is taking a nap?” Gibbs asked, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder, watching his two boys as they ran around a tree, chasing their cousins around in circles.

 

Tony shook his head and sighed “Chloe wasn’t tired when everyone else took their nap earlier, so we went outside while everyone was sleeping… I don’t think she likes sleeping when you aren’t home.” Tony said quietly as he turned around, wrapping one arm around Gibbs’ neck, the other curving under Chloe’s body “Which is understandable… I have a lot of problems sleeping when you’re not here either.” Tony whispered as he pushed up on his tip-toes so he could reach Gibbs’ lips, softly kissing his mate with a smile.

 

Gibbs frowned at Tony’s admission, reaching his free hand up to gently stroke over Tony’s brow – something he only did with Tony and Chloe – “You know you need your sleep, Tony… It’s not healthy staying awake all hours of the night like that.” Gibbs reprimanded softly, shifting Chloe a little as the young cub started squirming in the uncomfortable crook of Gibbs’ arm.

 

Tony nodded as he looked down at Chloe “You want me to take her upstairs and put her to bed?” Tony asked as he gently ran his fingers through Chloe’s soft fur.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he leaned down and kissed Tony’s forehead lightly “Nah, I think I’m going to go upstairs and take a nap of my own… Before the terrors that are outside, come back inside.” Gibbs said as he turned and started towards the stairs, gently rocking Chloe in his arms as he went.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gibbs came back downstairs an hour later, Chloe perched on his shoulder, he found Tony still in the kitchen, mixing together a salad “Tell me we’re having more than leafy greens for dinner?” Gibbs asked, reaching into the bowl and pulling out two shreds of lettuce leaf, passing one piece to Chloe and eating the other himself.

 

Tony nodded and pointed towards the fridge “There are several steaks in there waiting for the grill master to put on… Everything else is already prepared, I was just waiting for you.” Tony informed him, slapping Gibbs’ hand when it started for the salad bowl again “For someone who _doesn’t_ like salad, you sure eat a whole hell of a lot of it before dinner.  Go, put the steaks on the grill.” Tony ordered, giving Gibbs a note-worthy glare.

 

Chloe giggled as she nuzzled into her daddy’s neck “Momma means business, you better do as he says.” Chloe stage-whispered as she jumped from her daddy’s shoulder, down onto the counter then onto the floor all together before trotting out into the backyard to join her siblings and cousins.

 

Tony stopped tossing the salad around and came over to Gibbs, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck and smiling up at him “That little girl of yours is very bright.” Tony commented as he twirled the hairs on the back of Gibbs’ neck around on his fingertips.

 

Gibbs nodded as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him in closer “Yeah, I know.  She gets it from her momma.” Gibbs whispered as he leaned in and kissed Tony lightly, at first, until their desire for one another began growing and Gibbs began kissing Tony more hungrily, pushing his mate backward until Tony’s back was flat against the fridge door.

 

Tony had just wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ waist when both men heard the clicking of little claws on the tile floor.  Tony groaned mournfully, letting his head drop back against the freezer door “Guess playtime is over.” Tony whispered, reluctantly dropping from Gibbs’ arms and adjusting himself as he peered around Gibbs' shoulder to see their three cubs sitting on the floor.

 

“We’re hungry.  Are we going to eat dinner soon?” Cooper asked, then turned and nipped at his brother as Carson accidentally stepped on his tail while trying to move further into the kitchen.

 

Tony nodded as he walked over to his three cubs, lifting each of them up into his arms “Yes, we’ll be eating soon.  Daddy’s about to put the steaks on the grill, why don’t we go outside and watch as the grill master cooks, hm?” Tony asked as he walked back out onto the back porch and settled in a deck chair, his three cubs still in his lap.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed the two sheet trays of steaks out of the fridge and then joined his family on the back porch.  He started the charcoal on the grill and then waited for the flames to die down a little, turning to look at his family.  Tony looked up at Gibbs and smiled slightly “How are Dana and Kenny doing?” Tony asked, setting the triplets back down as they were getting antsy and anxious to continue playing with their cousins.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he poked at the burning coals in the grill grate “As well as to be expected.  She’ll be coming home in a few days.  Ken is being really protective of her, which, isn’t unexpected… It’s natural with the bond that they have, different from a lot of other lion-shifters actually… They’ve known each other since they were both cubs, and…” Gibbs sighed as he put the second grate back on the grill and began arranging the steaks down “They’ve loved each other for a long time, probably before they even knew what love was…” Gibbs said, his tone sounding regretful and sad.

 

Tony frowned as he stood up and encircled his arms around Gibbs’ waist, lying his head in the center of Gibbs’ back “It isn’t your fault, you know?  You couldn’t have stopped my father or the rest of my family… You were only eight, we barely knew each other then.” Tony said quietly, rubbing his cheek against Gibbs’ shoulder blade lightly.

 

Gibbs nodded and held Tony’s hands against his stomach “Had my father known… Was able to save you from that man and keep you in the pride lands…” Gibbs shook his head as he looked over at their three cubs “We’d have probably had a lot more cubs by now, had the bond that Dana and Ken have…” Gibbs said quietly as he grabbed the spatula and flipped the steaks over.

 

Tony sighed as he kissed the back of Gibbs’ neck lightly “I’m only twenty-nine, Jethro.  There is still plenty of time to have as many cubs as you… as we want.” Tony said as he pulled back slightly to look down at his stomach, smiling slightly “How many have you envisioned having, by the way?” Tony asked as he returned to the deck chair, crossing his legs and pulling them up onto the wooden surface.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he began pulling off the steaks and setting them back onto the sheet trays “I don’t know, I never really thought about how many cubs I’d have… Just knew that I always wanted cubs… Maybe enough to make our own baseball team?” Gibbs hazarded a guess as he turned to look at Tony “What about you?” he asked as he pushed the lid of the grill back down and collected the sheet trays.

 

Tony tilted his head from side to side as he thought about it then shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and beckoned all of the cubs inside with a call that Dinner was ready “Never really thought about how many cubs I wanted… Never thought I’d have the chance to _have_ cubs…” Tony admitted as he pulled the salad out of the fridge once they were back inside “If I made a guess… I’d probably want at least six… It seems right to have an even number, and if we had six… we’d still have plenty of room in the house…” Tony said as he grabbed another covered dish and brought both of them into the large dining room where plates and utensils were already set up and waiting for dinner.

 

Gibbs nodded as he placed steaks on each of the plates, then began cutting the steaks into smaller bite-sized pieces for the ones who weren’t able to switch into their human forms just yet “Six is a reasonable number.” Gibbs commented as helped the youngest of the cubs into their seats and then sat down at the table next to Tony.

 

Conversation ceased once they started eating dinner, the cubs purring their appreciation for the barely cooked steak and practically ignoring the salad and green beans that Tony had set out on their plates – Gibbs looked up and noticed that Tony was deep in thought and doubled his efforts to finish his plate, salad, and green beans included.  It took a little longer to get the cubs to finish their dinner, but once he had he ushered them all upstairs, letting the older children take over bath-time so that Gibbs could return to Tony.

 

* * *

 

 

After all the cubs were tucked into their beds, Gibbs searched the house and eventually found Tony sitting outside on the back porch, his legs tucked up against his chest and his head turned to the side.  Gibbs climbed onto the deck chair and wrapped his arms around Tony’s upper body, lying his head on Tony’s shoulder “Something has been bothering you since our conversation earlier, so what’s going on with you?” Gibbs asked quietly, moving his hand from Tony’s shoulder, down to his hand and interlocking their fingers.

 

Tony shrugged as he turned in Gibbs’ arms, lying his head in the juncture of Gibbs’ neck and shoulder; Gibbs could feel the heat of tears dripping onto his shoulder and sighed as he ran his free hand up and down Tony’s back lightly.  The two men stayed silent and wrapped in each other’s embrace until Tony finally lifted his head a little and looked up at the dark star-studded sky, tears still shining in his eyes “I don’t know what’s going on… not entirely… I mean, I think I have an idea of what it is, but without confirmation and proof and all that other stuff that makes the world go round… I can’t tell you, I can’t even tell myself… There’s just no way of knowing, not for certain…” Tony rambled until Gibbs cupped his cheek and brought their eyes to a level field.

 

Gibbs kissed Tony lightly on the lips, drawing his thumb over his mate’s cheekbone lightly “You think you’re pregnant again, is that what’s been bothering you?” Gibbs asked softly, his hand still firmly in place on Tony’s cheek, grounding him to reality.

 

Tony nodded as he leaned into Gibbs’ touch, closing his eyes against the tears that seemed unending now that he’d shed so many “It’s only been two months since the triplets were born… I don’t know if I’m ready for that again… Not right now, not so soon… Could we handle more cubs right now?  All of them under the age of six months?” Tony asked, finally opening his eyes again to look into his mate’s strong blue eyes.

 

Gibbs frowned as he kissed Tony’s brow tenderly “I don’t know if we can handle it, we’ve never tried before… Has it been done before?  Sure… Dana’s done it, and so has Chris… Joseph, he’s currently going through the same situation with his wife – she just gave birth to her new litter three months ago and she’s pregnant again now…” Gibbs said quietly as he looked into Tony’s shiny green eyes “If we set our minds to it, Tony, I’m sure we’d be able to do it… Raise the triplets, and whoever else decides to come along… I’m not against adding to our family, my father seems to think that we’ll have plenty of cubs to keep us busy as well…” Gibbs said as he laid his head on the curve of Tony’s nose.

 

Tony chuckled, although it sounded a bit humorless, “Your siblings are a lot stronger than I am… I don’t think I could handle the stress of raising that many cubs at a time.” Tony admitted quietly, closing his eyes once again to abate the endless stream of tears that tried forcing their way up and out.

 

Gibbs sighed as he brought his hand up to Tony’s cheek again, wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb “Don’t have to raise them alone, you know… I’m more than capable of raising our children alongside you… I’ve been doing good so far, haven’t I?” Gibbs asked as he watched Tony’s eyes open again, this time a little more confident than he’d seen in the past few moments.

 

Tony nodded as he kissed Gibbs tenderly “Of course you have, I couldn’t think of a better father for our cubs, even if I tried… You’re… god… You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, and to them… I just… I want to _know_ if I’m actually pregnant… before we start making any plans for the future or getting excited about adding more to our family…” Tony stated as he laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder and smiled slightly.

 

Gibbs nodded and rested his hand on Tony’s stomach, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes as he listened to the creatures of the night sound off around them – crickets chirping, owls hooting, bats flapping; underneath his hand he could feel the rush of Tony’s blood pounding through his veins, and Gibbs wished he could feel, or hear, what might be inside Tony, what could be the expansion of their family “We’ll deal with that… Tomorrow.” Gibbs whispered, his voice full of promise, and if he had to admit it to himself or anyone else, there was also an undercurrent of fear, whether it was finding out if his family would be growing, or if it were the fear of his family _not_ growing, he wasn’t sure, but he was afraid, either way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I always say - I don't have medical knowledge, never claimed to be a doctor... Can't really do much for this either way since Tony is neither human nor animal but both - Lot of creative liberties in this one because, as always, have to do so when it comes to Tony in this.
> 
> \--  
> If anyone is confused about Tony's job - it was stated several chapters back that he never did become an NCIS agent but a Behavioral Psychologist, so don't be confused or anything in the chapter to come!
> 
> Any other questions, all you have to do is ask, hopefully I'll be able to explain without giving away too much information.

** April 28th, 2009 **

Tony sighed as he stood on the mezzanine above the bullpen at NCIS – His and Gibbs’ plan to go and see Shannon a week ago fell through when Gibbs was called away on a case, which was understandable; Tony knew that Gibbs’ job demanded a lot of his time and he accepted that fact, but Gibbs was also expected home two days ago, and he hadn’t shown up yet.

 

Ducky approached Tony slowly but not quietly – not wanting to startle the younger man “Ah, Doctor DiNozzo… How are you doing?” Ducky asked, smirking as he leaned on the railing and looked over at Tony.

 

Tony shook his head and smiled slightly “I’ve told you, Doctor Mallard, just call me Tony, please… and to answer your question, I’m doing alright I suppose…” Tony said as he continued staring at the elevator, willing the doors to open and deposit his mate.

 

Ducky chuckled as he set a hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed lightly “You don’t look all too well, you look a bit pale.  Surely that’s not just from missing Jethro, now is it?” Ducky inquired as he released Tony’s shoulder, he reached up, wanting to feel Tony’s forehead but at the last second pulled away and set both of his arms on the railing again.

 

Tony frowned as he lowered his head to his hands “No, not all of it.  If I could explain it though, I would… It’s just not as easy as one would think…” Tony said quietly, swallowing roughly as his lunch threatened to return.

 

Ducky noticed that Tony had gone a bit paler “Anthony, I have seen plenty of things in my life, including…” Ducky sighed and lowered his voice “shifters… of all sorts.” He said and looked directly into Tony’s eyes “Perhaps you could accompany me down to Autopsy?  I assure you, Jethro is quite fine and on his way back to NCIS as we speak… There were a series of problems with the case as they uncovered more evidence, which is why he has not come home yet.” Ducky confided as he grasped Tony’s elbow and gently guided the younger man away from the rails and towards the back elevator.

 

Tony sighed as the two got onto the elevator “Why wouldn’t he tell me about it then?  We’ve talked every night since he left, why not tell me that the case was problematic?” Tony queried as he watched the numbers above the elevator doors descend towards Autopsy.

 

Ducky shrugged his shoulders slightly as he escorted Tony off of the elevator and into the autopsy bay “That would be something you would have to speak to your mate about.  Right now, I would like to concentrate on you, Anthony.  Please, come into my office, have a seat.” Ducky said as he went into his office, turning on the lights as he went.

 

Tony sighed wearily as he followed Ducky into the inner office and sat down on one of the chairs across from the desk as Ducky situated himself in the large office chair “Are you here to try and psychoanalyze me, Doctor Mallard?” Tony asked, hooking one leg over the other and slumping back in his chair, settling his hands over his stomach and looking at the older man curiously.

 

Ducky laughed and shook his head “Dear god, no my boy.  I would never try and psychoanalyze someone who would know the tell-tale signs of psychoanalysis, such as yourself.  No, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about what happened a few months ago, and what I’ve been noticing now…” Ducky said, looking pointedly at Tony’s stomach and then back up at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

 

Ton sighed shakily and rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his thighs “Ducky, I don’t think that _this_ is the location that we should be speaking of this.  Perhaps when Jethro returns from his case, you could come over for dinner?  We’ll tell you everything, tonight… I promise.” Tony said, twitching his fingers nervously; he really just wanted to get up and run out of the office, but he couldn’t be rude, not to Ducky anyway – especially after he’d been so helpful to Tony and Jethro over the past few months.

 

Ducky nodded solemnly as he stood up “I will be there then, is Seven a good time?” Ducky asked as he helped Tony up from his seat and ushered him towards the door.

 

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, leaning against the doorframe as a wave of nausea and dizziness struck him “Yes… Seven is an acceptable time…” Tony said as he finally pushed away from the doorframe “I’ll see you later Ducky…” Tony said, waving over his shoulder as he made a hasty retreat out of Autopsy and back upstairs to the safety of his office.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Gibbs was bounding up the stairs, bypassing MTAC and the Director’s office and headed straight towards Tony’s office in the back of the building upstairs.  When he walked into the office, he found Tony huddled up on the couch – usually used for patients when they were in the office.  Gibbs moved closer, noticing that Tony was passed out; his mouth wide open and small snores escaping him, Gibbs chuckled softly as he sat on the edge of the couch and brushed the stray hairs off Tony’s forehead “Hey, you ready to go home?” Gibbs asked once he saw Tony’s eyes fluttering open.

 

Tony shook his head and sat up, wrapping Gibbs in his arms and resting his head on Gibbs’ shoulder “No… Not yet.  I… We need to go see Shannon, Jethro… I need to know… we need to know.” Tony said as he kissed Gibbs lightly on the lips before standing up, throwing aside the blanket that he had draped over his body.

 

Gibbs nodded as he helped Tony to stand up “Okay, well since my case is finally wrapped up and all that I have left is writing the report… I can do that tomorrow.” Gibbs said, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist and guiding his mate out of the office and towards the elevator – he didn’t care if people saw him, Tony did look rather ill and it was no secret that they were close to each other, not anymore.

 

The subsequent elevator ride and car ride to the wildlife reservation was spent in silence, Tony dozing mildly in the passenger seat, his arms wrapped protectively around his waist.  Gibbs had to keep a brutally tight grip on the steering wheel to prevent himself from pulling the car over and just taking Tony into his arms and soothing away whatever fears seemed to plague his mate’s mind.  Forty minutes later, Gibbs was parking the car in the lot then turned in his seat to look over at Tony “We’re here babe… C’mon, wake up…” Gibbs said softly, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair lightly.

 

Tony grumbled groggily and nodded his head as he got out of the car, Gibbs quickly followed behind and settled his arm around Tony’s waist, kissing his mate on the temple lightly “I think we already know the answer…” Gibbs commented idly as the duo headed into the reservation center.  Gibbs waved towards the receptionist and smiled at her when she smiled and waved them into the back half of the building.

 

Tony nodded slowly “Probably… but I just… I need confirmation.” Tony said tiredly as the two men entered the examination room where they had their appointment set up for – having called ahead to tell Shannon that they were on the way.

 

Gibbs nodded as he sat down beside Tony and wrapped one arm around Tony’s shoulder, the other settling on his mate’s stomach “I understand, and that’s why we’re here.” Gibbs whispered as he gently stroked Tony’s stomach, for the first time feeling the slightly rounded curvature of it – further proving that they _didn’t_ need to be here, but he’d stay, if only just to soothe his mate’s worried mind.

 

Shannon came into the office a few seconds later and smiled at the couple “Well if it isn’t my two favorite lion shifters.  You two were pretty vague on the phone earlier, what can I help with?  Neither of you looks injured.” Shannon questioned as she pulled a desk chair over and sat in front of Tony and Gibbs.

 

Tony huffed out a breath and shrugged “I think I’m pregnant again, but…” Tony waved his hand aimlessly, looking down at his stomach briefly and then looking back up at Shannon; tears quickly coming to his eyes without reason.

 

Shannon smiled a little brighter “But, because you’re a lion shifter and a male… Going to a proper obstetrician would be rather suspicious, considering the two things… Mostly the being a male thing, nobody would believe you…” Shannon completed Tony’s thoughts, nodding as she stood up and pulled the ultrasound machine closer to the table “Do you want to shift forms or is this okay?” Shannon asked as she began firing up the machine.

 

Tony flushed slightly, inhaling shakily as he wiped his hands on his thighs “I uh… It’s… not comfortable… shifting… not for longer than a few minutes… which… is another thing I’m having… issues with…” Tony stammered through his explanation, blinking rapidly to erase the tears in his eyes.

 

Shannon frowned as she reached over, gently wiping the tears from Tony’s cheek that had escaped “Well, once we figure out if you’re pregnant or not, we will discuss it further… Right now I need you to lay back, undo your pants and pull your shirt up.” Shannon instructed, pushing Gibbs off the exam table with a smile on her face.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he hopped off the table the rest of the way and took a seat on the desk chair next to the table, moving closely to Tony’s head and taking his mate’s hand in his own “Just breath Tony.” Gibbs said softly as he flicked his eyes over to the screen of the ultrasound machine before refocusing on Tony’s face.

 

Tony nodded as he breathed deeply and evenly, closing his eyes a bit; he only jumped slightly when Shannon dribbled the gel on his stomach – it was a lot colder in this form, not having fur or a higher body temperature to fight off the cold.  Shannon hummed lightly as she moved the transducer around on Tony’s stomach slowly, her eyes focused on the screen as she smiled.  Instead of informing her patient of the outcome, she turned the sound on the ultrasound machine and let the thumping of a small heartbeat echoed through the room rapidly “So, I don’t mean to be nosy, but… When you two had sex last… Was it in this form or was it in your lion form?” Shannon asked, looking at Gibbs and Tony.

 

Tony blushed furiously, feeling absolutely lightheaded as he heard the thumping of the heartbeat “This… this form…” Tony managed to get out past the lump in his throat, tears slowly riding down his cheeks in silence.

 

Shannon nodded as she turned the screen towards Tony and Gibbs “That explains why your fetus is a human instead of a lion…” Shannon said, pointing out the small blob swimming around in Tony’s stomach.

 

Gibbs and Tony both paled considerably as they stared at the infant inside of Tony’s stomach “But… but… that’s… I’ve…” Gibbs couldn’t even string together a coherent sentence as he blinked several times, his eyes transfixed to the small little blob on the screen.

 

“Rare and hardly ever heard of.  Yes, I know… However in some cases – as I’ve seen over the years as a shifter-veterinarian – it _has_ happened.  Your sister, Dana, has had an atypical pregnancy such as this if you can remember back that far… it was her first pregnancy.” Shannon said as she began measuring the fetus, then printing out the ultrasound image and shutting the machine down.

 

Gibbs closed his eyes and laid his forehead on the exam table, letting the cool of the stainless steel sink into his body “I remember… She was pregnant with Kai at the time.” Gibbs said, nodding his head slowly and lifting it back up to look at Shannon.

 

Tony wiped the ultrasound gel off of his stomach with the tissue that Shannon had handed him, then took the ultrasound image from her, staring down at the baby growing inside of him as he sat up and adjusted his pants and shirt back to their original positions. “What about shifting?  Why can’t I?” Tony asked, looking up at Shannon briefly.

 

Shannon sighed as she brought another chair over and sat down “The reason you’re having trouble shifting is that you’re pregnant.  It hurts the fetus – not in a life-threatening way – but whenever you shift, you’re feeling his discomfort, which makes you uncomfortable.  So, for the next nine months, you won’t be able to shift… Or, you can, but I would advise against it.” Shannon explained as she set her hand on Tony’s nervously bouncing knee to still his movements.

 

Tony nodded slowly “What about the triplets?  They still need me for feeding…” Tony asked, his thumb slowly tracing over the ultrasound image, then his head snapped up “You said his… As in I’m having another boy? And nine months?! Why will I be pregnant for _nine_ months?! I was only pregnant for fifteen weeks with the triplets!” Tony asked question after question in rapid succession.

 

Shannon nodded “I understand your concern for the triplets – I have several pregnant lions in the reservation center that I can milk for you; the protein is the same so all you’ll need is a few bottles so that you can feed them properly.  Yes, you’re having another little boy.  And, you’ll be pregnant for nine months because you got pregnant in your human form, your child is a human… It’s complicated and a difficult explanation, but in the end – nine months later – you will be raising another cub… When you’re ready to give birth, you’ll switch into your lion form, and while that sounds scary and extremely painful, it will be the only way you will be able to bring a healthy cub into the world…” Shannon explained quietly, watching Tony’s eyes as they flitted around the room nervously.

 

“Scary and painful… It is going to be painful, isn’t it?” Tony whispered hoarsely, his fingers gripping tightly into the hand that Gibbs was still holding onto.

 

Shannon sighed as she stood up and gently rubbed Tony’s cheek “I wish I could tell you differently, it will be painful but it will also be the quickest pregnancy you will ever go through because the cub will be determined to get out to avoid the pain…” Shannon said quietly “I don’t know when the little one will shift forms inside of you, but he will become a cub before he’s born.  Will he be able to shift after he’s born?  I’m not sure, that’s something you’d have to speak with Dana about when the time comes.” Shannon said as she leaned forward, kissing Tony on the forehead and then kissing Gibbs on the forehead lightly “I’ll see you guys in a month, I want to check your progress monthly…” Shannon added as she headed out of the exam room.

 

Tony and Gibbs stared at each other for a long time until Tony was able to pull his eyes away, looking down at his stomach “I told Ducky that we would have dinner with him tonight at seven, he wants to know about everything… The triplets, what’s been going on with me lately…” Tony said monotonously as he slid off the exam table, slipping the photograph into his jacket pocket “Now that our suspicions are confirmed… I guess we’ll have more good news to tell him.” Tony continued rambling as he walked out of the examination room and started towards the front of the building.

 

Gibbs had to practically jog to keep up with Tony “Ducky is coming over, tonight?  Are you _sure_ that’s a good idea?” Gibbs asked once he’d finally caught up with his mate, gently intertwining his fingers with Tony’s as they walked towards the car.

 

Tony nodded as he stopped at the passenger door of the car “Yes, I’m sure… I need the distraction right now.  Learning that I was pregnant and just thinking that I was – and all the information that Shannon just gave us… I need to let it sink in, and having a guest over is exactly what I need at the moment.” Tony said as he gently reached up, cupping Gibbs’ cheek and drawing him forward and kissing him tenderly “I’ll be fine, I promise… Wipe that worry off your face.” Tony told him before he got into the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes before Ducky was due to arrive – Tony started freaking out, he was pacing the length of the living room, his hands moving erratically and his mouth moving a mile a minute but any words that came out were entirely incomprehensible to his mate.  Gibbs sat on the couch, the boys were at his feet rolling around and wrestling while Chloe sat in Gibbs’ lap, playing with a small stuffed lion.

 

Gibbs sighed as he looked up at Tony “Tony, would you calm the hell down and just talk to me?!” Gibbs demanded but kept his voice calm and low – so as not to scare their little ones with the harshness of his words.

 

Tony finally stopped pacing and sat heavily beside Gibbs, reaching out to gently rub Chloe’s ear with his fingertips “What if he finds some reason to dislike us?  Turns us away?  Rejects our friendship or something?  Reports us to someone…” Tony questioned, looking up at Gibbs with tear-filled eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed as he wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulled him close “Tony, you’re worrying for nothing.  Ducky has seen me in my true form… He’s still our friend, even after I tried ripping his throat out… And, honestly, who is he going to report us too?  There isn’t anyone out there that can arrest us for being who we are.” Gibbs said reasonably, gently rubbing his thumb in circles over Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony sighed and shrugged his shoulders, lying his head against Gibbs’ chest, listening to his mate’s strong heartbeat to calm his nerves “I don’t know… I guess I’m being a little ridiculous, paranoid maybe… I’m overreacting, that’s definitely what I am doing.” Tony stated as he gently rubbed Chloe’s ear between his fingers, finding the action rather soothing.

 

Gibbs nodded and picked his head up when he heard wheels crunching the rock driveway “No more paranoia, or overreacting.  Ducky just arrived.” Gibbs said as he kissed Tony’s temple and then shifted Chloe from his lap over to Tony’s, despite her whimpers of protest from being removed from her daddy, Gibbs got up and headed towards the front door.

 

Just as Ducky stepped onto the porch, Gibbs opened the door and stepped out, halting the older man’s progress.  Ducky looked up at Gibbs curiously, but before the medical examiner could speak, Gibbs already was “I just need you to tell you that Tony is _really_ stressing out right now if you could be as sympathetic and understanding as you possibly can… It would go a long way in keeping our home under some sort of resemblance of sanity right now.” Gibbs stated pointedly, glaring at the older man with a harshness in his eyes that he usually only reserved for the worst of criminals.

 

Ducky smiled slightly and reached up, patting Gibbs’ cheek with fatherly affection “Jethro, I do not plan on bringing any undue stress on you, or your family, and especially not Anthony.  I just would like to spend some time with friends, outside of work, for a change.  Now, if that is all, may we please head inside?  It is quite warm out tonight.” Ducky commented as he walked past Gibbs and headed through the front door.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes and followed the older man into the house, looking over Ducky’s shoulder at Tony who was still sitting on the couch, now cradling all three of their cubs closely, almost to the point where you couldn’t see them – if it weren’t for the stark white coat of Chloe that was contrasting off of Tony’s dark suit, making her a beacon of light.  Ducky gasped softly as he made his way over to the couch and sat beside Tony “Anthony, why are you trying to hide such beautiful little creatures?” Ducky asked gently, reaching his hand out but not daring to touch the three cubs without Tony’s permission.

 

Tony shrugged and slowly relinquished his hold on the three cubs, allowing Ducky to see the trio of mischievous little runts for himself “This is Cooper, Carson, and Chloe… They’re triplets.  Cooper and Carson are identical twins… Chloe is… Gibbs’ little doppelganger…” Tony said, introducing the three by pointing to each one.

 

“How do you tell the two boys apart?  They look so similar to one another.” Ducky queried as he finally reached out, gently petting each cub on their heads.

 

Tony chuckled nervously as he pulled up a small string that was around Carson and Cooper’s necks “The yellow one is Carson.  The blue one is Cooper… We figured, once they’ve gotten older, they probably will be easier to identify, but for now we use these strings…” Tony explained, releasing the strings and sighing quietly.

 

Ducky nodded as he looked up at Tony “There is nothing to be worried about my boy.  I figured that this was what had transpired two months ago… In fact, I knew it was but… Letting you know that I knew was a more difficult and sensitive matter…” Ducky said as he continued gently petting the three cubs, one at a time, seemingly transfixed to their soft coats and soothed by the motions.

 

Tony nodded and shifted the cubs off his lap and next to Ducky “Right…” he said as he stood up and began pacing nervously yet again “I… The next nine months may be another difficult and sensitive situation, Doctor…” Tony stated as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his button-up shirt, everything felt suddenly too tight and really he just wanted to strip down to nothingness right now.  Ducky looked up at Tony questioningly but otherwise didn’t say a word as he waited for the younger man to get what he needed to, out.

 

Gibbs sighed as he took a seat on the couch, grimacing slightly when Chloe climbed into his lap and settled roughly on his groin.  “Tony, you’re going to make yourself sick walking around in circles like that…” Gibbs stated as he began gently running his hand over Chloe’s back – it was well past their bedtime and he could tell that at least she was getting sleepy.  Carson and Cooper, however, had managed to drop back onto the floor and were yet again wrestling between Gibbs and Ducky’s feet.

 

Tony frowned as he dropped into one of the two chairs in the living room heavily, wrapping his arms around his stomach in a protective gesture – as if that would help him or protect himself from what he was about to say – “I’m pregnant again… It’s going to be a lot different from last time… We’re not even really sure how it happened… We just know that I’ll be pregnant for nine months rather than the standard fifteen weeks…” Tony explained quietly, biting his bottom lip nervously as he avoided eye contact with the two men across from him “I’m going to try and work for as long as I can, but… There may come a point in time that I won’t be able too… especially when my due date becomes closer.” Tony said as he looked down at his stomach, frowning slightly at the small protrusion that became more pronounced within the few hours that he’d left Shannon’s office.

 

Ducky nodded as he stood up, carefully stepping over the two fighting brothers and taking a seat next to Tony, “Anthony, I’ve been your physician for as long as you’ve been at NCIS… Anything you need, whether it’s time off, or just someone to talk too… You do know that I am there for you?  I would never say a word about this to anyone, there is no point in that and it is malicious behavior, something I will not be a part of and never will be a part of.” Ducky said as he patted Tony’s knee affectionately “Now, I heard there was a promise of dinner… When might we have that?  I am quite famished.” Ducky said, chuckling a little as he saw Tony’s head pop up slightly.

 

“I will get dinner ready soon… We’re having something simple tonight anyhow… I couldn’t really think of anything and my stomach hasn’t exactly been kind to eating anything real heavy lately.” Tony explained as he stood up with Ducky and started towards the kitchen, then looked over his shoulder at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs smiled as he scooped the cubs up into his arms, “I’m going to go put these three to bed, I’ll be down in a bit, promise.” Gibbs said with a wink as he started for the stairs, juggling Carson and Cooper in one arm while holding a semi-sleeping Chloe in his other.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Gibbs disappeared upstairs, Ducky turned to Tony and smiled warmly “He seems rather well-adjusted to taking care of so many children at once.” Ducky commented as he helped Tony set out plates and silverware on the small dining table in the kitchen.

 

Tony nodded as he pulled out a salad from the fridge and set it down on the table, “Yeah, well he raised his siblings when his father died… He’s also got a lot of nieces and nephews.” Tony commented as he went to the oven and pulled out three large salmon filets and brought them over to the table as well.

 

Ducky nodded in understanding as he sat down.  Tony served up the three salmon filets on the plates set out and then sat down as the two waited for Gibbs to return from upstairs.  “He shouldn’t be too much longer.  The triplets are usually pretty good about bedtime.” Tony said quietly, punching his fork through the lettuce leaves on his plate.

 

As predicted, Gibbs came back down and into the kitchen a few seconds later and sat on the other side of the table between Tony and Ducky, he looked at the salad and salmon and sighed, knowing he would have to be changing his diet for the next few months if Tony’s stomach couldn’t handle the things he normally ate.  Gibbs looked at Ducky curiously “So, did you have any more questions for Tony or myself…?” Gibbs asked as the three of them began eating their meals.

 

Ducky pondered the question for what seemed like forever, finally, Ducky shook his head slowly “I do not have any questions at the time, no.  Anthony here has provided me with the information I was looking for and in the process, I met some of the most beautiful lion cubs I’ve ever seen… I do however want to know if I could be helpful in some way to this pregnancy… I have seen and been around shifters before and know a great deal enough about them.” Ducky inquired, looking mostly at Tony as he spoke.

 

Tony nodded slightly as he reached into his inner jacket pocket and produced the small ultrasound image and slid it across to Ducky “That’s the new little one there.” He said, and then, at Ducky’s confused look, he went on to explain what Shannon had said at their appointment “We’ll have to talk to Dana about this at some point, she has gone through this once before and would have more information for us…” Tony said idly, his eyes riveted to his plate, scooting around the last of his salad, not at all interested in eating the remainder of it.

 

“And Dana, this is your sister… Twin sister, Jethro?” Ducky asked, and got a nod from Gibbs, but no other response; Ducky realized that Gibbs seemed a bit distracted, but otherwise didn’t comment.  “So, how are you feeling now that you know, Anthony?” Ducky asked as he set aside his plate now that it was mostly empty – the salmon was quite large and filling.

 

Tony smiled softly “Actually, much better.  Deep down, I think I knew I was but… Unlike Jethro, I don’t usually rely on gut instincts… I am a doctor, after all, I prefer scientific proof of things.” Tony said as he twisted a napkin around in his fingertips.

 

Ducky chuckled as he reached over, gently patting Tony’s hand and stilling his nervous movements “I must be going now, but I do plan on visiting you regularly when you’re at the office, and even perhaps at home when you’ve got the time?  I’m sure you are plenty busy here with three little ones to care for.” Ducky said as he stood up slowly “I shall see you tomorrow Jethro, have a good night.” Ducky added as he patted Tony and then Jethro on the shoulder before heading towards the door and out of the house.

 

Gibbs blinked owlishly, having not registered the last few minutes of the conversation “What just happened?” Gibbs asked quietly, looking up to find Tony staring at him oddly.

 

Tony shrugged as he stood up and collected their dinner plates “Ducky and I were talking while you were inside of your own mind… Probably thinking about the pregnancy and Dana… Since that was when you pretty much lost yourself.” Tony said as he started clearing the plates and setting them in the dishwasher.

 

Gibbs nodded as he stood up, collecting the leftover food and putting things away in the fridge “I was… I just… I think we should talk to Dana… Not tonight, but soon… There are things I keep remembering from her pregnancy with Kai that are… bothering me and I think we’ll need her help more than we will anyone else’s help at this point.” Gibbs stated as he turned to Tony, leaning against the counter.

 

Tony nodded as he kicked the dishwasher door shut and moved to stand in front of Gibbs “I know, but right now?  I’m exhausted and very ready to just climb into bed with you and sleep for the next few days…” Tony said quietly as he moved his hands up Gibbs’ chest until they were resting softly on either side of his mate’s neck.

 

Gibbs smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s thighs and lifted him up into his arms “I think I can arrange that… Maybe not the next few days part, but the sleeping with me in bed?  Definitely.” Gibbs said as he carefully carried Tony upstairs and into the master bedroom.

 

The two men did their nightly rituals and stripped out of their clothes then climbed into the bed.  Gibbs spooned behind Tony and curled his arm protectively around Tony’s protruding stomach, his fingers lazily drawing patterns around Tony’s navel “Bonding already?” Tony asked quietly, reaching down to capture Gibbs’ hand in his own, stilling the tickling motions that were causing him to squirm slightly.

 

Gibbs kissed Tony’s shoulder and nodded slowly “Can’t help it… It’s… just hardcoded in my DNA… Being protective, bonding with our children…Even in the early stages, such as this…” Gibbs whispered, hooking his chin over Tony’s shoulder and pressing his hand lightly into the curvature of Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, releasing Gibbs’ hand and curling up slightly; immediately relaxing as Gibbs started massaging his stomach lightly “It’s going to be different this time… I don’t know how, or why… I can just feel it deep down.” Tony whispered into the darkness of night, letting his breath even out as he started falling asleep underneath Gibbs’ careful ministrations.

 

Gibbs nodded again; he knew Tony was right but he couldn’t explain it, he thought it would be best for Dana to tell Tony, perhaps it would be easier coming from Dana since she’d been through an atypical pregnancy like Tony was now going through.  Gibbs continued rubbing soothing circles around on Tony’s stomach and hip until his hand grew too heavy and numb to continue; Tony was already asleep, had been for about twenty minutes now, but Gibbs couldn’t seem to find solace in sleep, his mind far too wired to think of anything other than what was to come in the next couple of months for Tony, and even himself in some ways.


	16. Chapter 16

** May 13th, 2009 **

 

Tony groaned as he practically buried his head in the toilet bowl, vomiting what little breakfast and lunch he was able to get down.  For the past couple of weeks he’d only been able to truly digest a packet of saltine crackers, but now even those were working their way back up his system.  Tony sniffed a little as he finally dropped back onto his ass, lying his head on the cold metal surface of the bathroom stall wall, closing his eyes and letting the cold air around him sink in – he’d taken off his jacket and shirt to avoid getting them messed up in the process; thankfully he had a bathroom in his office, so no need to explain to anyone why he was walking around half nude at work, especially to their director.

 

After a few more minutes of just sitting in the cold bathroom, Tony finally managed to get up, wipe away the sweat and tears on his face with a paper towel and head back into his office, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Gibbs and Dana both standing in the doorway of his office “Oh… Damn.” Gibbs said quietly as he moved quickly over to Tony, slowly and carefully helping his mate into the chair behind Tony’s desk “Do you need anything?” Gibbs asked as he set his hand to Tony’s forehead, frowning when the heat radiating off Tony’s forehead was much higher than he expected it to be.  Gibbs knew Tony had been running a fever earlier that morning, but it wasn’t too worrisome, now… Now he was worried though, Tony felt like he was actually boiling.

 

Tony shook his head and laid his head down on the desk, hoping for the cold of the oak desk to sink into his body “No… Nothing… Can’t…” Tony mumbled incoherently, closing his eyes slowly and gripping the edge of the chair as another wave of nausea started its way up his throat again.

 

Dana moved to the other side of Tony’s desk, holding out a trash can for him “Go get a wet, and very cold, towel and place it on his neck and back…” Dana told her twin brother, who immediately went to do as he was told, while she gently began rubbing up and down Tony’s bare back “Just breathe, Tony… It’ll pass or come up, either way, it’ll get better if you just breathe.” Dana whispered as she continued rubbing Tony’s back soothingly.

 

Gibbs returned with the wet towel and carefully laid it on Tony’s back and neck “Is there anything else that I can do?” Gibbs asked looking at Dana while perching on the corner of Tony’s desk and gently running his fingers through his mate’s sweaty hair.

 

Dana shook her head slowly “Not right now… We need to get his temperature down by at least three degrees before we can move him… Perhaps you could call your doctor friend, and ask him to come upstairs?” Dana asked as she continued holding the trash can underneath Tony’s head as he alternatively vomited or spat into it.

 

Gibbs nodded as he grabbed the phone off Tony’s desk and dialed Ducky’s extension “Yeah, Duck it’s me… Do you think you could come up to Tony’s office?  Mmm yeah, bring your little black bag… We’re probably going to need it.” Gibbs said and then promptly hung up the phone then turned his attention back to Tony, frowning as the waves of vomit continued coming “Is this normal?  I mean, all of the vomiting?” Gibbs asked, looking at his twin sister curiously.

 

Dana shook her head slowly “Not from my experience when I was pregnant with Kai or any of my other pregnancies… What has he eaten in the past twenty-four hours?” Dana asked, glancing around Tony’s desk, noting that it was extremely organized and clean, barely a speck of dirt even touching the surface of the oak wood.

 

Ducky came into the office with his black medical bag on his wrist “Dear heavens, why did no one call me sooner?” Ducky asked as he also came around the desk, producing a stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, and thermometer; attaching the first two products to Tony’s body and inserting the thermometer when Tony nodded and mumbled that it would be fine.

 

Gibbs sighed “Because we didn’t know he’d been up in his office vomiting like this until just recently.” Gibbs stated, then turned back to his sister “As for eating… He had saltine crackers, that’s all he’s been able to eat for the past two weeks now.” Gibbs growled slightly, the frustration and helplessness clear in his voice as he stood up and began pacing the length of Tony’s office.

 

Gibbs finally stopped pacing after five minutes, sitting in the chair across from Tony’s desk as he watched Ducky and Dana both try and help Tony “His fever is at about 105.3… What’s the normal for a lion shifter who is pregnant?” Ducky asked, looking over Tony’s back at Dana.

 

Dana scrubbed the side of her head with her free hand “Typically our temperature runs at about 102.5 when pregnant, 101 when we’re not… I think we need to take him to Shannon… This isn’t looking so good.” Dana commented as she carefully lifted the towel off Tony’s back and headed for the bathroom to re-soak it in cold water.

 

Ducky sighed as he looked up at Gibbs “I believe your sister is correct… Anthony is having quite a rough time right now, Jethro and the only way we’ll be able to help him is if we have a professional in _this_ specific field.” Ducky stated as he started standing up, only to be thwarted by Tony’s hand catching around his wrist.

 

“Don’t… wanna… can’t… move… please…” Tony managed to gasp out between choked breaths and coughing up sputum into the trash can beneath him.  Gibbs sighed as he reached across the desk and dialed another number, one he kept in his mental Rolodex – It only took a few moments for the line to connect.

 

“Shannon… Yeah, look… I need you to come to NCIS… Tony isn’t doing so great and neither Doctor Mallard nor Dana knows what to do… You’re… you’re the only one who has… Okay?  Alright, I’ll make sure the guard gate knows that you’re on your way up…” Gibbs said and clicked the receiver before redialing to call down to security and inform them of Shannon’s arrival.  “Shannon said she would be here as quickly as she can, but she is coming from across town so it may take a little bit of time,” Gibbs stated, slapping the phone back into place a bit roughly.

 

Tony slowly lifted his head up, his cheeks sunken in and sweat covering his face as he tried focusing on Gibbs “Hey… Don’t… don’t get all pissy… I’ll be fine… I promise…” Tony murmured, clumsily reaching across the desk in search of Gibbs’ hand.

 

Gibbs quickly wrapped Tony’s hand in his own, leaning down so he was eye level with Tony’s glazed over green eyes “I’m not pissy… I’m worried about you.  This has been almost non-stop for a few days now…” Gibbs said quietly, brushing his thumb over Tony’s fingers lightly, hating that he could feel every bone protruding; the skin underneath flimsy and loose rather than strong and taut like normal.

 

Tony nodded and laid his head back down, turning sideways slightly so he could maintain eye contact with his mate, even though his vision was blurry and he could feel the non-stop waves of nausea wanting to throw him completely off balance “I know… I know you are… None of this is normal…” Tony said, whimpering pathetically before he had to push back from the desk, heaving out more air from his lungs than any other substances.

 

Dana and Ducky continued rubbing Tony’s back in soothing circles “Breathe, Tony…” Dana instructed quietly, exchanging worried glances with both Ducky and Gibbs. 

 

Ducky settled the stethoscope over Tony’s chest again, listening intently and furrowing his brows “Has he been sick recently?  Flu, cold?  Anything like that?” Ducky asked, looking over at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “No.  Nothing like that.  He’s been perfectly healthy except for the pregnancy turning his insides upside down and out.” Gibbs stated, blinking his eyes rapidly to erase the tears that sprung up.

 

Ducky nodded and inhaled deeply “His lungs sound wet.  Perhaps it’s just a cold or the flu that he’s got currently.  That would explain the fever, excessive vomiting…” Ducky hazard a guess as he pulled the stethoscope away from Tony’s chest and sat back on his haunches.

 

Gibbs grunted and nodded “Perhaps… But I’d rather wait for Shannon… She knows Tony’s more extensive medical history better than any of us…” Gibbs stated as he stood up and went to the door of Tony’s office, glancing around the hallway briefly.

 

* * *

 

 

Shannon showed up about twenty minutes later, a frown on her face as she checked Tony over; doing exactly as Ducky had earlier by taking his temperature, checking his blood pressure and his breathing.  Gibbs, Dana, and Ducky all sat on the couch and waited patiently for Shannon to finish her exam “Well…” Shannon began as she stood up straight, settling her hand on the back of Tony’s neck “He is definitely showing signs of having the flu.  I am suggesting bedrest, lots of fluids and if you can get him to eat, that would be a positive.  He’s lost far to much weight and needs to pack on a few more pounds… He should be gaining two to four pounds during the first three months, and since he’s already on his second month and has lost more than gained…” Shannon shrugged and closed up her medical bag “I know it’ll be difficult, just try anything you can… Crackers, broth, any other types of soups that he enjoys.  I’d also recommend staying away from red meat, too much iron would be bad for him at least right now...” Shannon added as she moved around the desk and walked over to Gibbs “Take him home Jethro, he needs to be in bed… Keep cold compresses on him, and if his fever continues spiking, call me.” Shannon said, leaning down and kissing Gibbs on his forehead before making her exit.

 

With the help of Ducky and Dana, Gibbs was able to at least get Tony’s undershirt back on before they carefully hoisted him up and guided him out of the office.  Dana was carrying Gibbs and Tony’s belongings while Gibbs and Ducky had to practically manhandle Tony out of the building, only to be stopped before they could reach the elevator by their ‘ _beloved_ ’ director “And just where do the three of you think you’re going, it is the middle of the day?” Jennifer Shepard asked harshly, glaring down her nose at her three employee’s, but totally ignoring Dana’s presence.

 

Gibbs carefully transferred his hold on Tony over to Dana and stood to his full height in front of Jennifer, glaring right back at her “I’m taking… Doctor DiNozzo home.  He’s feeling very ill and needs to sleep.  I intend on staying with him until he feels better.” Gibbs stated tensely, his fists clenching tightly; if anyone could make the lion in him come out, it would be this woman in front of him – he absolutely despised Jennifer Shepard and all her ‘I’m too good for the world’ snotty attitude and… well, he hated everything about her, especially with the way she tried flirting with him whenever they were alone or, more accurately, whenever Tony was not in the general vicinity.

 

Jennifer looked up at Gibbs and batted her eyelashes slightly – as if that would melt Gibbs’ heart of hate – “Jethro, you have so much work to do, I can’t just simply let you run off and play nursemaid to Anthony.” Jennifer said in a voice that was too sweet and too bitter at the same time.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head “My work is already completed, director.  Now, if you do not _mind_ I am taking Tony home and getting him to bed!” Gibbs growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as he turned back to the elevator, jabbing the button that would call the elevator to their level – thanking every deity on his side when the doors slid open immediately.

 

When Jennifer made a move to get on the elevator as well, Gibbs growled again and this time he _really_ had to fight to keep the lion inside of him from escaping because _lord_ knows he was very ready to shift forms and just rip Jennifer’s throat out with his claws.  Jennifer seemed to get the hint however and backed off before things could get any further.  Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief and returned to holding up Tony’s weight in his arms and laying his forehead against Tony’s forehead – he didn’t even care if he’d get sick as well, all he really wanted was to be close to his mate, calm his nerves and make sure that Tony was going to get better.

 

The ride was impossibly silent, Gibbs sat in the backseat of the car with Tony laying across the seat, his head in Gibbs’ lap.  Dana drove them while Ducky sat in the passenger seat, claiming he would stay with them but out of the way to help out in any way.  Gibbs agreed to all of it because he knew he’d need help with the triplets and Tony; he couldn’t care for them and for Tony at the same time, it was next to impossible.  Gibbs looked down at Tony and frowned, gently carding his fingers through Tony’s hair and wiping away the sweat that was on his mate’s forehead.

 

Once the four got home and inside, Dana took Tony upstairs and Gibbs pulled Ducky into the kitchen “Alright, if you really don’t mind sticking around… We could honestly use some help… The triplets are likely asleep right now but they won’t be for long…” Gibbs began explaining, he opened the fridge where several pre-made bottles of milk were waiting “They each get a one-half bottle after waking up and a light snack…” Gibbs pulled out small-chunked steak pieces, uncooked “They are on a raw diet, only give them four pieces each.” Gibbs put the steak back and shut the fridge door “You shouldn’t run into any problems… well, not many… they’re all kind of in that teething stage so they end up chewing on random objects or themselves, or each other… Reinforcement is good, give them a stuffed toy or Chloe’s favorite…” Gibbs said as he picked up a box of pacifiers “She’ll easily begin chewing this if you show her one… Carson and Cooper don’t like them and will destroy them if you give them one…” Gibbs huffed out a breath and sunk against the counter “If you need _anything_ , I will only be upstairs.  All you’ve got to do is come up…” Gibbs said, running a hand through his hair and pushing off the counter.

 

Ducky grabbed Gibbs’ elbow lightly “I assure you that your young ones will be in quite capable hands.  If I need any help, I will come to you but I doubt I will need your assistance in caring for those beautiful little ones.  Carson is the yellow collar, and Cooper is the blue collar, correct?” Ducky asked as he ushered Gibbs towards the stairs.  Gibbs nodded and turned, hugging Ducky briefly before he bounded up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Dana carefully sat Tony on the edge of the bed, bending down to remove his shoes and then pull his pants off “Alright sweetheart, let's get you laid down.” Dana said as she stood back up and gently pushed Tony until he was laying down on his side and Dana was able to pull the heavy blankets up around Tony, tucking him in securely.

 

Tony wiggled his hand out from the confines of the blanket slowly and grasped weakly at Dana’s wrist “Tell me about it… the… next eight months… of my life… tell me…” Tony requested quietly, his voice shaky and weak sounding.

 

Dana nodded as she pulled over the chair and sat down, intertwining her hand with Tony’s hand as she looked into the younger man’s glazed over green eyes “It’s not going to be pretty, describing this pregnancy to you…” Dana warned him, her voice quiet and calm.  Tony nodded slightly for her to continue on “You’ll experience a lot of pain, by the time the second trimester begins.  Your little one will have the ability to shift forms from inside the womb, and I don’t think they know they’re doing it… It just happens… every time it does, it feels like someone is taking a jagged blade, stabbing you in the gut and turning it…” Dana said quietly, Tony looked horrified already and that wasn’t even the worst of it “Whenever he’s in cub form, you’ll feel his claws scraping at your insides… Sometimes your sac will tear, sometimes it doesn’t… That hurts like hell but you don’t have to worry about going to see Shannon, it’ll heal on its own…” Dana gently brushed the hairs on Tony’s forehead away “His kicks will be strong, in both forms, and you’ll likely be in either a nauseous state frequently or vomiting more times than you did today…” Dana sighed and closed her eyes lightly “And… when it is time to go into labor, you will shift into your lion form, as will he… It’ll feel like… like someone is ripping your insides to shreds… Your body will be on fire and you’ll beg and scream for it to end, but… it’ll be quick… Your birth canal will be opened and he’ll just pop right out.  And then it’ll be like just some terrible nightmare because there won’t be any more pain… you’ll just have a new little one to take care of…” Dana said quietly, only a small smile on her face as she gently ran her fingers through Tony’s hair.

 

Tony nodded slowly, a few tears escaping his eyes.  Leaning over the edge of the bed, Tony pulled the trash can that was near his nightstand closer as he threw up into it “Think… I need… something to drink… and sleep…” Tony muttered, dropping the trash can back to the floor before turning away from Dana and burying his head in the pillow below him.

 

Gibbs came into the bedroom at that point – he’d been out in the hallway, listening to what Dana had said “I’ll get it… Thanks for all your help, Dana.” Gibbs said as he headed for the ensuite bathroom to get a cup of water for Tony.  By the time Gibbs returned to the bedroom, Dana was gone and Tony was sitting up against the headboard, his hands splayed across his stomach and tears steadily streaming down his cheeks.  Gibbs put the cup on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, setting one hand on Tony’s thigh and the other over Tony’s hands “You okay?” Gibbs asked softly, tapping the back of Tony’s hand lightly.

 

Tony nodded, shook his head and then shrugged all within a few seconds “I don’t know… I just… With what Dana told me… I’m just… I’m not sure if I can do it Jet… I’m… I’m scared.” Tony whispered, more tears silently riding down his cheeks as he looked up at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs frowned deeply, seeing the absolute pain in Tony’s eyes “Hey… It’s okay to be scared… Believe me, if I were in your position… I would be scared out of my mind as well… This is going to be a lot to take on in the next couple of months… But I know you Tony, and I know you can do this, I know you’ll bring our little boy into this world and he’ll be every bit of perfect that his three siblings are… You’re strong Tony, stronger than anyone I’ve ever seen.” Gibbs whispered as he leaned forward, kissing Tony lightly on the forehead and wiping away the tears from Tony’s cheeks with the pad of his thumbs.

 

Tony sniffled and nodded his head slightly, he turned and pulled the sheets back on the other side of the bed in invitation with a yawn “I’m ready to sleep now… Doctor’s orders and all… Two doctors, in fact…” Tony mumbled as he reached to the glass of water on the nightstand, drained half the liquid and then clumsily slithered down into the depths of the blankets, where the warmth he so desperately wanted was located.

 

Gibbs smiled as he got up and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and slid into bed behind Tony, wrapping his arms protectively around Tony’s stomach, hand splayed out wide over the expanse of Tony’s stomach.  “Think about this… You’ll get to feel every movement the baby makes, sometimes it will be painful but every pregnancy is painful in their own ways… You’ll bond with this one differently than you did with the triplets, especially because you’re only carrying one baby instead of multiples…” Gibbs said quietly, rubbing soothing circles against Tony’s stomach to relax and put his mate to sleep.

 

Tony nodded his head but didn’t respond as he snuggled deeper into Gibbs’ warm body “The pain will be excruciating… I watched Dana go through it for nine months and I wish… God, if I could take it back, undo the night you got pregnant, I would but… I love this cub, and I love you, Tony… I don’t want you to give up because I will get you through this no matter how difficult it is… Okay?” Gibbs asked softly, pressing his hand lightly into Tony’s stomach and looking down at his mate with tear-filled eyes of his own.

 

Tony inhaled shakily and nodded as he turned over in Gibbs’ arms very slowly, groaning with the effort “I won’t… I can’t give up on him…” Tony promised quietly as he interlocked his fingers with Gibbs’ that were still resting on his stomach “I love him too much already to even think that giving up is an option.  I just… I wish it didn’t have to be as difficult as it’s already been so far.” Tony whispered, laying his head on Gibbs’ chest and sniffling slightly.

 

Gibbs wrapped one arm around Tony’s back and gently rubbed up and down “I know… I wish there were something I could do to help… Just, always remember, I will be there for you, yeah?” Gibbs asked, pressing tender kisses to Tony’s forehead and cheek lightly.  Tony nodded and finally let his eyes close, letting the exhaustion take him to sleep faster than he could think of; Gibbs sighed and continued rubbing soothingly up and down Tony’s back, listening to everything that was going on around his house.

 

* * *

 

 

** May 20th, 2009 **

Tony groaned as he threw the blankets off his body, sweaty, hot and… _god,_ he was so fucking HOT right now!  He opened his eyes, realizing it was about noon, his entire body was covered in sweat, he’d literally been sleeping for the past seven days, only waking up to throw up or eat what he could – which, admittedly, wasn’t much; a few crackers and a few sips of soup broth was all he could hold down, which didn’t last for very long either.  Now though, now his stomach was growling with an incessant need to be fed.

 

Quickly finding a pair of fresh sweatpants and shirt, Tony dressed and stumbled his way out of the bedroom; he was feeling light-headed, hungry and maybe just a little nauseous still but, his hunger was definitely overriding everything else that he was feeling as he carefully made his way down the stairs, hand curled protectively around his small little baby pooch.

 

Gibbs stood up from the kitchen table upon seeing his mate, helping Tony to sit down at the table “What’re you doing out of bed?” Gibbs asked, pressing his palm against Tony’s forehead, sighing in relief that the fever had finally, _finally_ , broken after a week – although it never went higher, it never lowered either, staying at a constant 105.3 the entire time.

 

Tony shrugged and looked around the kitchen slowly “Hungry… Starving, actually… Think I’m finally over the flu… Where are the kids?” Tony asked, realizing, for the first time, that the house was absent of any noise – no scuffling, no meowing, no growling, no skittering of little claws on hardwood floors.

 

Gibbs went to the fridge, rummaging through the contents to find something suitable for Tony to eat “I uh… I had Ducky take them home with him – He said he’d be able to handle it better there, so I let him… It was easier, taking care of you, and not having to worry about them getting sick, or Ducky getting sick…” Gibbs explained, almost nervously, as he pulled out a bowl of soup he’d made plenty of while Tony was sleeping, studiously ignoring making eye-contact with Tony as he poured the soup into a pot and put the pot on the stove.

 

Tony rubbed his hands slowly on the solid oak table as he glared at Gibbs back, breathing heavily and deeply to try and keep his anger under control “I’m sorry… Did you just tell me that you let our three-month-old cubs… leave _this_ house, _their_ house… to go spend the _WEEK_ with someone who is a virtual stranger to them?!  Where, might I remind you, also has several dogs and a crazy old woman who has practically lost HER MIND?!  MY CHILDREN JETHRO?!” Tony screamed, his fists clenched tightly as he stood up, knocking his chair back and breathing even harder than before.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly, unsurely, as he pulled the bubbling soup away from the burner and began spooning it into a nearby waiting bowl.  He doesn’t know whether to _actually_ answer Tony’s question or just keep doing his task like he wasn’t just yelled at by his much younger, much less aggressive than himself mate, “Yes.” He finally answers, quietly, meekly, as he sets the bowl and spoon in front of Tony.

 

Tony, for all the weakness that he felt only moments before coming downstairs, stood up and grabbed Gibbs by the front of his shirt – something he would have never done, if it weren’t his children’s safety he was concerned for – “You call him.  You call him and you tell him that I am _much_ better and that he will bring _my children_ home, right this very god damn instance, or you… You will be sleeping outside for the next CENTURY.  Do I make myself clear?” Tony growled, his face mere inches from Gibbs’ face.

 

Gibbs nodded again, swallowing thickly as he backed away from Tony and made his way over to the phone and automatically dialed Ducky’s home-number from his memory.  Tony sat back down and began eating his soup, listening attentively to the conversation taking place a few steps away “Yeah Ducky… I’m sure that he’s better… He just wants his kids home… Preferably within the next ten minutes, although I know that would be impossible… Absolutely… Mhm…” a few more mumbled words and Gibbs finally hung up, breathing shakily and holding onto the edge of the counter with every bit of strength he had; he was pissed, and rightfully so, nobody has _ever_ challenged him like that – least of all Tony; something was definitely different about this though, Tony had never been so pissed off before that he had actually physically grabbed or threatened Gibbs in any way.

 

Tony watched as Gibbs carefully reconstructed his equilibrium and found some semblance of calm “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have reacted that way…” Tony said quietly, pushing his half-eaten soup away from him – it wasn’t tasting all that good to him anymore, not that it was spoiled or anything, just that his stomach was twisted up in knots and he was feeling _very_ nauseous, not from his quondam sickness or pregnancy either.

 

Gibbs nodded and waved his hand aimlessly “It’s okay… It happens, I guess… I shouldn’t have let the cubs out of the house, at least with Ducky… I should have sent them to Dana’s or… any of my other sibling’s houses…” Gibbs stated, his back still turned away from Tony as he clenched and unclenched his fists, still fighting to reign in his anger.

 

Tony sighed, looking down at his stomach; watching as it fluttered a little “Everything is different this time… My moods are different… When I was pregnant with the triplets, I was in lion form… I couldn’t react like I am now… I didn’t have a _reason_ to react like I am now, either… Little things make me upset, big things piss me off… I’ve noticed… I’m happy one minute, sad the next, angry… It’s all so confusing…” Tony explained quietly, settling his hand over his stomach, feeling the slight twinges that sent a small amount of pain up his spine – but, he didn’t show any outward signs, he couldn’t, not now.

 

Gibbs seemed to release every bit of anger he had when Tony confessed how he was feeling and dropped against the counter “Things are different this time.  It’s going to be an adjustment period for all of us… I’m sorry.” Gibbs said as he pushed away from the counter and joined Tony at the table, gently cupping Tony’s cheek in his hand and leaning forward, kissing his mate softly on the lips.

 

Tony smiled as he got off of his chair and climbed into Gibbs’ lap, he took Gibbs’ hand and gently laid it over his stomach “I can feel him… He’s moving already…” Tony whispered, lying his head against Gibbs’ shoulder; only letting a small whimper escape him as he felt another twinge of pain burst through his body.

 

Gibbs curled one arm underneath Tony’s knees and placed the other around Tony’s back as he stood up and walked to the couch, lying Tony down and settling himself on one end so Tony’s head was in his lap “Breathe through the pain, Tony…” Gibbs told him as he began gently stroking his fingers through Tony’s hair and rubbing soothingly up and down Tony’s chest and stomach with an open hand.

 

Tony listened to what Gibbs had said and begun breathing slowly, deeply, and evenly; eventually the pain went away, only leaving behind a small tingling sensation in his middle, but everything else in his body also relaxed and he found himself falling over the edge into an oblivion of sleep – all other worries were forgotten about, at least for the time being.

 

Gibbs carefully extracted himself out from underneath Tony’s weight, pulled a light blanket over his mate and smiled “You’ll feel better soon, I promise…” Gibbs whispered as he went to the front door and opened it up just in time for Ducky to step up onto the porch, small dog carrier in his arms.  “How were they?” Gibbs asked, pulling the door shut behind him and lifting the carrier up so he could see his three little ones – curled around each other and sleeping peacefully.

 

Ducky grinned slightly “Perfectly amendable to a change of scenery.  Mother was smitten with them, which was surprising enough… The dogs, however, did not like them so much, especially once Chloe smacked one of them in the nose when they tried stealing her stuffed lion.” Ducky reported, pulling out said lion from the diaper bag he had over his shoulder “It got a little torn in the process as well, I managed to fix it, however, I do not believe Chloe is very much interested in it anymore.” Ducky said as he pulled the bag off his shoulder and handed it to Gibbs “Carson and Cooper, however, were very well-behaved, which was interesting since I have seen them at their most mischevious stages; They stuck to mother’s side and were very attentive towards her needs – well, to the degree that if she needed something, one would get it if possible, while the other stayed behind and kept her company.” Ducky huffed out a breath and looked up at Gibbs who was, in turn, looking in at his three children.

 

“Incredible…” Gibbs said quietly as he shifted the baby bag and carrier around slightly “I appreciate you watching them for me, but… I think next time it would be best if they stayed here, at least for Tony’s sake, he got very… angry.” Gibbs stated as he opened the front door and placed the dog carrier inside, opening the door to it in case his children decided to wake, then pulled the door shut once again as he walked over to the porch bench and sat down.

 

Ducky came over and sat beside his friend “You have a small knick on your chest, did Anthony perhaps scratch you or something?” Ducky asked, peeling the corner of Gibbs’ shirt away from his chest and examining the small wound left behind.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he batted Ducky’s hand away “Probably.  He grabbed me by the shirt and growled at me Duck… He’s never done that before, you know?” Gibbs questioned curiously, rubbing his thumb over the small scratch on his chest, dried blood flecking away from the wound.

 

Ducky chuckled as he patted Gibbs’ knee with all the bearings of fatherly affection, looking at the younger man with amusement in his blue eyes “Pregnancy is such a treat for anyone.  Women, and not that I would ever imply that Anthony is a woman but he is pregnant after all so this too applies to him… Women act differently, with each of their pregnancies and it’s never going to be understood why by science or anything else out there.  You just have to take what is given to you, as the man, and accept that you cannot change your partner’s reactions… Accept that, while Tony is also a man, he is also a pregnant man who is going through one of the most difficult times of his life… Talk with him, do not get angry for the little, or even the big things, that happen… It will only worsen his mood, your mood, and soon enough, the mood of your entire home…” Ducky said, his tone wise and, if Gibbs knew him well enough, just a hint of sadness lingering in the background, Gibbs especially saw that sadness in the older man’s eyes.

 

Gibbs sighed, rubbed his neck slowly and dropped his head to his chest “You should ask Tony, one day, why he decided to get into psychology… I have to head back inside… I’ll see you at work Monday.” Gibbs said and stood up, waiting until Ducky had left the front porch before he walked into the house – he knew that throwing Ducky that off-scented bone would have Ducky coming up with thousands of questions, but in the end, relevancy was also at play here, there was a reason behind it and he needed Ducky to hear it for himself, and then _maybe_ they would return to the subject of Tony’s irrational outburst, pregnancy or not.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This goes between the Past & Present; Tony is 29 in 2009 and had just recently turned 19 in 1998 (His birthday being in September)
> 
> No other tags for this chapter, enjoy! And, as always, let me know what you think!

** June 18th, 2009 **

 

Tony inhaled slowly as he rubbed his lower back, then reached up to remove his glasses and rub his eyes; he’d been at the office all day, and well into the night pouring over personnel files – it was a necessary part of his job at NCIS, looking through the new FLETC applicants, as well as those looking to transfer from other agencies to theirs – a lot of the applicants and transfers were looking to get on Gibbs’ team, it was undeniable that Gibbs’ team was the best of the best and Tony wouldn’t just let anybody on his mate’s team, they had to be up to a certain standard.

 

Tony looked up in time to see a shadow standing just outside of the office door, smiling a little as he thought it was probably Gibbs just checking up on him – in the past month, Gibbs had been doing a lot of that, lately… Especially when Tony had started showing, his stomach was firm and well-rounded now and Gibbs was always either up in Tony’s office, or just in Tony’s space – which, Tony didn’t mind in the least, really it was rather endearing to see Gibbs being attentive and want to touch the belly that Tony sometimes hated but was always proud of none the less.

 

When Ducky pushed the door open slowly, he smiled at the occupant inside of the office; Tony was wearing a plain white cotton shirt and jeans that looked to be about two sizes too big for his rather skinny body “Ah, Anthony I thought I might find you still here.  Director Shepard must be looking to hire new people?” Ducky asked, nodding towards the stack of files on the coffee table in front of the couch that Tony was sitting on.

 

Tony nodded and rubbed his neck slightly, trying to remove all the kinks from his body “Yeah… Had I known I would have been the screening process _after_ the screening process, maybe I would have done something different with my degree…” Tony stated as he placed his reading glasses back onto his face and lifted yet another file “There’s one file I’ve rejected at least three times and it keeps coming back up in the pile… I don’t know why Director Shepard seems adamant about this particular person… She’s a MOSSAD officer, living in Israel… What _exactly_ could she bring to NCIS?” Tony queried, mostly to himself as he flipped through the file slowly.

 

Ducky moved to sit beside Tony, pulling one of the files close and browsing through the contents “Perhaps she has a skill set that is not listed in the personnel file… Something that is more personal rather than professional…” Ducky suggested as he looked over at his young friend “Could I ask you a question, Anthony?” Ducky asked quietly, folding his hands together.  Tony put down the personnel file, turned towards Ducky and nodded his head.  Ducky smiled slightly “If it’s too personal to answer, I understand… I was just curious though, how did you end up getting into psychology?  And not becoming a field agent like Jethro?” Ducky asked seriously, but his tone was still low.

 

Tony sighed and peeled his reading glasses off, again, because he knew this would be a long conversation.  He stood and went to his office door, shutting it and for added protecting, locking it too before he returned to the sofa, collapsing into the corner and curling both of his hands around his abdomen, “It’s going to be a long story, may as well get comfortable…” Tony said mildly, pulling his aching legs up to rest them on an uncovered corner of the coffee table.

 

Ducky nodded and got into a comfortable position as he watched Tony, who was nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and rubbing small circles on his protruding belly; it was disconcerting to see the younger man so nervous about, what he figured, was such a small part of who Tony had become, but something about the way Gibbs had suggested talking to Tony about this a month ago, and Tony’s nervous reactions now – maybe, just maybe, things were a lot more complicated than he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

** November 17th, 1998 **

 

Tony was curled up on one end of the couch, aimlessly flipping through the television channels that were provided – he’d been a little upset in the past month, especially after Gibbs had told him that the people on TV weren’t real, that they just did this for entertainment purposes and their lives on television were about as fake as their real lives probably were.  Tony really had no interest in the TV set anymore, and tossed the remote aside, just when he heard Gibbs’ car pulling up into the driveway.

 

A few seconds later and Gibbs was storming through the house, slamming doors and cursing every single thing that he could think of.  Tony watched as Gibbs pushed, pulled, and then slammed cabinet doors, it was curious to see his mate so angry; he’d never really experienced any other person’s anger before, not after his father had tossed him about and then dropped him in the grove when he was just a cub “Jethro… Are you alright?” Tony asked tentatively, slowly standing up and crossing the small space between the living room and kitchen.

 

Gibbs finally stopped moving, nodded his head and braced his hands on the kitchen counter “I’m… I’m fine… I’m just… Today wasn’t a very good day at the office.” Gibbs stated, gritting his teeth and clenching his fingers around the curve of the counter, his head banging softly against the cabinet above.

 

Tony was worried about Gibbs, especially with the way the sounds of his head on the cabinet seemed to get louder “Well… What happened?” Tony asked quietly, moving to stand closer to his mate, but too afraid to get to close in case Gibbs did something that would be detrimental to the both of them – like, turning around and hitting Tony, which, if Tony thought about it long enough, was probably a ridiculous notion, but he was still a bit fearful of things, like Gibbs being angry, since he’d _never_ actually seen it before.

 

Gibbs huffed out a bitter little laugh and shook his head as he pushed away from the counter, turning to face Tony “What happened?  What happened is… My boss, who, I thought would stick around for… the rest of his damn life, which, admittedly is probably shorter than most would expect, considering he likes to smoke two packs of cigarettes a day… Decided, on a whim, that today would be his last day at NCIS… Leaving _me_ in charge of two probationary agents who haven’t got a clue what end of the goddamn gun to hold in a shootout, let alone what their role in life is… Not that you would understand any of this…” Gibbs said in such a bitter way that it immediately brought tears to Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony inhaled shakily “Why?  Why wouldn’t I understand?” Tony asked quietly, trying to not let the hurt seep into his voice, even though he knew he had failed miserably; he could hear it and turned away slightly to hide the tears in his eyes.

 

Gibbs let out another little bark of a laugh, still bitter and biting into Tony’s heart “Why?!  Because you _never_ leave the house!  You don’t even know what the real world is like outside of these four walls except for what you see on the damn television and I’ve already tried telling you that the shit on there is _fake_!  They’re paid to make you laugh, smile, cry… whatever the hell emotion you’re feeling when watching it!  There is nothing _real_ about that bullshit!” Gibbs shouted, pounding his fist against the cabinet door as he shouted out the last of his sentence.

 

Tony stumbled backward until his back hit the back door, “You…” Tony stumbled over his words, shook his head and took a deep breath to try and steady himself; it didn’t work, he could feel an undeniable amount of anger racing through his body as he surged forward, grabbing Gibbs by the collar of his shirt “I GET IT!  I’m a worthless son-of-a-bitch who does nothing but free-load off you _all damn day_ and watches television, which, like you said, is FAKE, has no real value towards a good life… You know what?!  Fuck you, Jethro… If you want someone who isn’t afraid, go find him, because if I _have_ to remind you where I came from, then I will – I came from an abusive father, a neglectful mother, siblings who _hated_ my guts; and when I didn’t just DROP DEAD at my father’s request, he took me and put me in the worst danger possible… So yeah, why shouldn’t I be afraid of a world that I’ve only been _living in_ for the past two months?!” Tony screamed, his face turning a bright red color and the veins in his neck throbbing with each breath he took.

 

Before Gibbs even had a chance to respond his body was being hurled backward, the small of his back colliding with the edge of the counter – sending a whoosh of air out of his body – Tony was out of the house and halfway down the street before Gibbs could even get back onto his own two feet.  Gibbs sighed and watched as his mate ran down the road, he knew he’d been a bastard, but Tony’s anger was… frightening, and he knew he wouldn’t want to endure that again, if… if Tony ever returned.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony didn’t know how long he’d been walking or, really, where he was even going – he’d been aimlessly wandering up and down streets for a while now, his legs were sore and he was on some sort of large lot with a lot of activity from people around his age, he noticed a sign and squinted to read it ‘Virginia Community College’ glared back at him in huge burgundy letters.  Tony shifted nervously around people as they either ran or walked slowly past him; eventually, Tony found a small alcove with a bench and plopped down on it, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he rocked back and forth.

 

Several people walked past Tony, ignoring him for the most part – other’s openly stared at the strange person wearing a torn t-shirt and well-worn shorts; they were Gibbs’ clothes, since Tony still wasn’t in the right mindset to actually go out and find clothes of his own, despite Gibbs having offered several times to go shopping with him.  After several people, and minutes, passed, a man in a suit stopped in Tony’s little hiding spot and smiled sadly “Are you okay?” he asked, his voice warm and tender; almost fatherly.

 

Tony looked up, startled, his eyes wide and fearful “I… I’m… I’m okay…” Tony managed to stutter out, but his nervousness and the tears on his face obviously gave his self-assessment away as the older man stepped closer.

 

Tony pressed his back against the wall, his fingers gripping tightly to the marble bench “You don’t seem alright to me… What’s your name?” the older gentlemen asked, not taking any further steps closer “I’m Professor Watkins, I work here at the college.” Watkins said, holding his hand outward to Tony.

 

Tony blinked at Professor Watkins hand for several minutes, and right before the professor was about to pull back, Tony’s hand shot out and he grasped onto the man’s hand, shaking it tentatively “Tony… I’m… I’m Tony.” Tony said as he slowly stood up and released Professor Watkins’ hand, wrapping his arms around his midsection.

 

Professor Watkins smiled warmly “Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Tony.  Are you a student here?” he asked, looking at Tony’s torn and worn clothes, but not making a comment about them.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “No… No… I uh… My… partner… we got into a fight and I… well… I kind of just… took off… I don’t even… know how I ended up… here…” Tony stammered and stumbled over his words, his entire body quivering slightly as the cold air nipped around him.

 

Watkins removed his suit jacket and very carefully laid it over Tony’s shoulders “Well, why don’t you come with me?  So we can get out of this cold, and if you feel like it… We could talk some more.” Watkins suggested, Tony nodded his head and followed the Professor as he started walking towards one of the many buildings that made up the college campus.

 

Tony went wide-eyed as he looked around the professor’s office, everything was so clean and everything in it seemed like it had a place of its own in the room; there was a comfortable looking sofa, equally comfortable looking chairs, a large oak desk and leather chair to accompany it, and there were so many books, more than Tony had _ever_ seen in his short two months of living in the real world “Wow… This… this is incredible.” Tony said in awe as he went over to the bookshelf, running his fingers along the spines of several books; he cocked his head to the side to read their titles “On Becoming A Person: A Therapist’s View on Psychotherapy.” Tony read out loud, slowly slipping the book from its spot and flipping it open to the first page.

 

Professor Watkins sat in one of the comfortable chairs near the couch, crossing one leg over the other as he watched Tony curiously – it was as if the younger man had never seen a book before, or the world outside of whatever shell he’d been cast inside of; he was an interesting study to the professor, and Watkins felt an immediate pull towards the younger man, wanting to learn everything about him and know why he seemed so skittish of the world before him.

 

Tony silently read the first few pages of the book, then smiled as he closed it and slipped it back into the gap “Interesting…” Tony whispered as he turned around to the professor, his eyes a little less wild, and tears no longer reigning supreme on his face.

 

Professor Watkins nodded his head “If you’d like, you can continue reading it – I can get another copy, take it home with you.” Professor Watkins offered, then waved his hand in the direction of the couch, inviting Tony to take a seat – if he wanted too, that was.

 

Tony nodded, turned back to the book and carefully pulled it out of its spot then stumbled his way over to the couch, curling up with the book pressed tightly against his chest “I really shouldn’t stay long… I’m really kind of far from home, and I… I’m afraid I don't know how to get back… I’ve never left before.” Tony whispered, rubbing his thumb over the pages of the book slowly and finding the action rather soothing.

 

Professor Watkins raised his eyebrow at that admission, but held his judgment in “What do you mean you’ve never left before?” he asked instead, keeping his tone calm and quiet; he wanted to know more about Tony, not scare him into running away.

 

Tony stilled and looked up at Watkins with wide eyes “I… I mean… It’s… it’s kind of complicated…” Tony mumbled, looking back down at the book and twisting it around in his hands slowly, reading and re-reading the cover as he flipped it over.

 

Professor Watkins sat up slightly, leaning forward and smiling “I deal with people’s complicated lives every day, Tony.  You can trust me, it won’t go any further than this here office.” Watkins promised.

 

Tony inhaled deeply, then nodded his head slowly as he thought about how he would tell this virtual stranger his problems, without giving who he was away; he knew that Gibbs only trusted so many people with his secret, and Tony would follow that rule to the letter, keeping the same people in his circle of trust “I was young… probably four… when… uhm... I was kidnapped… I… My parents… they weren’t very nice… never nice, actually…” Tony paused and slid his shaking hands across his thighs, settling the book beside him on the couch “I was held… in captivity… until… two months ago… when I escaped and… I ran… The uhm… the man who found me – he’s… he’s my partner now… and… I haven’t… I haven’t left his house… until today…” Tony stumbled over his words repeatedly, but after several deep breaths he finally got at least part of his story out – or, at least the relevant parts.

 

Professor Watkins internalized Tony’s story, letting the words process – he was definitely shocked, he could see how Tony was afraid to leave the house that foreboded strength, safety, and security; but were they those things for the younger man anymore?  Watkins frowned softly and moved from the chair he’d been sitting on to the couch, sitting near but not quite close enough to the younger man before him “You’ve gone through a very tragic childhood, and I’m sorry that you’ve had to endure that… Is this man that you’re with… Is he good to you?  Nice?  Never tried hurting you until today?” Professor Watkins asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

Tony nodded immediately, but not in a forced way which was a relief to the Professor “Of course he’s nice to me.  He’s never raised his voice or a hand to me in the two months that we’ve been together… It’s just… Today he was having a bad day, and… I was being kind of pushy… It was… It was all a misunderstanding, really…” Tony sighed and curled his legs up to his chest “I should probably call him… or something…” Tony whispered, glancing in the direction of the phone on Watkins’ desk.

 

Professor Watkins nodded and waved his hand towards the phone.  Tony quickly got up and was on the phone in mere seconds, dialing the number to Gibbs’ house; he didn’t know how he remembered the number, just that when he pushed the buttons, they came to him “Jet… Yeah… No, I’m… I’m fine… I just… Mhm… I’m sorry!  I know!” Tony sighed and lowered his head, biting his bottom lip nervously “Could you just… come pick me up?  Yeah, I’m at… Virginia Community College… I don’t know!  I just ended up here!  We’ll… We’ll talk about it, I promise… when I get home, yes.” Tony whispered, tears pricking his eyes – he wouldn’t let them fall, not now, he needed to stay strong and keep the tears away.

 

When Tony finally hung up, Professor Watkins was back to studying the younger man “Everything alright?” he asked, his voice still the body of warmth, strength, and calm – all three things that Tony needed at this moment.

 

Tony nodded as he returned to the couch, he picked up the book and hugged it to his chest “Yeah… He was just worried.  It’s understandable… The only time I’m out of his sight is when he’s at work… I love him, and every bit of his little quirks.” Tony said with a small smile, reaching up with one hand to wipe away the tears he felt on his cheeks.

 

Professor Watkins tilted his head to the side in confusion “Tony… Would you like to continue talking with me?  It seems you have a lot of problems that you need to work through, and maybe… maybe I could help you with those problems?” Watkins asked, hoping he wasn’t reaching too far, or that his question would scare the younger man away.

 

Tony shrugged as he thought about the professor's proposal “I’d like that, yes…” Tony said quietly as he curled up again, hugging the book to his chest and rubbing his thumb over the pages of the book slowly “I don’t know how much you can help me, but talking to you… It’s different… It’s nice… I can learn… a lot… from talking with you…” Tony said quietly, opening the book he had in his hands as he began slowly reading from the page he left off of.

 

Professor Watkins smiled as he watched Tony with interest “Can you understand what is written?” he asked, although he _honestly_ didn’t know why, he had to start somewhere, and getting to know the most basic things about Tony was a good way to getting to know what Tony knew.

 

Tony nodded slowly as he shut the book with tenderness “Yeah, I can understand it… I did a lot of reading when I was in captivity… Reading, listening… It was all I really had…” Tony said quietly, “I read the same words every day, for eighteen years… Memorized them, turned them into other words… It was like a game, something that kept me from probably losing my mind altogether.” Tony added, laughing slightly as he thought about the way he would take the simple signs around his zoo enclosure and making different words out of them; some of them real, others not as real.

 

Professor Watkins nodded and sat back again “Was the person who kidnapped you ever caught?  Is this why you’re afraid of leaving the house you live in?  Do you think he’d try again if he saw you?” Watkins asked curiously.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “No… He died a long time ago… I don’t have to fear my kidnapper or the people he sent me to afterward.” Tony said quietly, thumbing through the pages of the book once again, more to give his hands something to do than out of boredom; he definitely wasn’t bored, Professor Watkins was an insightful and interesting man.

 

The two spent the next twenty minutes discussing various things; Tony asked about some of the other books in Watkins’ collection, and Professor Watkins asked questions about Tony’s life since the two months he’d been released – generic, filler questions that made time pass by more quickly, until the phone on Professor Watkins’ desk rang “That must be Jethro… I really appreciate you talking with me, and I hope we can do it again sometime soon.” Tony said, quickly scribbling Jethro’s phone number and home address down, he grabbed the book from the coffee table and high-tailed it out of the office.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony paced around the living room once he and Gibbs had gotten home, the book was still clutched in his hands tightly.  Gibbs entered the living room, two bottles of water in his hands, as he sat down and looked up at Tony “You’re going to wear yourself out, come sit down.” Gibbs said softly, setting the two bottles down and patting the couch cushion beside him.

 

Tony nodded and quickly moved to sit down beside Gibbs, he tossed the book lightly onto the coffee table and crawled into Gibbs’ laps, wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ neck “I’m sorry… God, I am so sorry!” Tony sobbed into Gibbs' shoulder, hot tears stinging down his cheeks and disappearing into Gibbs’ sweatshirt.

 

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s back and gently rocked him, shushing and kissing the side of Tony’s head “Hey… Hey, it’s okay… Come on… breathe Tony…” Gibbs cooed softly, reaching up to gently run his fingers through Tony’s hair, knowing it would calm the younger man down.

 

After Tony had regained control of his emotions, he slowly pulled back and looked down into Gibbs’ eyes, he reached up and gently traced the side of Gibbs’ face “I didn’t mean to hurt you… I…” Tony sighed and shifted off of Gibbs’ lap, curling up in the corner of the couch “I don’t like it, hurting people, especially the ones I love… It reminds me… of my father… of how he could be so callous and demeaning towards me… I don’t want that Jet, I don’t want to be my dad…” Tony mumbled into his kneecaps, tears resurfacing and silently slipping down the sides of his face.

 

Gibbs turned on the couch, tucking his legs underneath himself and resting his elbow on the back of the couch, head on his closed fist “There is no way, absolutely _no_ way that you could ever become your father, Tony.  You’re stronger than that, you’re kinder, sweeter.  You have a heart of pure gold that nobody could ever tarnish, not even a bastard like Michael DiNozzo.” Gibbs said quietly, but sincerely “What happened today?  It was more my fault than it was yours.  I shouldn’t have said those things that I said, and for that… I do apologize.” Gibbs added, his voice still soft as he reached his hand out towards Tony.

 

Tony nodded slowly and scooted over until he was pressed into the curve of Gibbs’ body, his head resting on his mate’s chest “I met this professor… while I was… at the college… he was really nice to me…” Tony mumbled quietly, then went on to tell Gibbs all about Professor Watkins and their conversation – Gibbs listened intently, his hand gently carding through Tony’s hair – “I think… I want to be like him… Not, not a professor but… a psychologist… Learning people’s behaviors, why they do the things they do… It’ll help me understand the world around me, the people I’ll have to interact with on a daily basis… Do you think I could do it?” Tony asked quietly, his insecurities showing clearly in his green eyes and in his voice.

 

Gibbs smiled and nodded as he kissed Tony softly on the lips “I know you can do it.  I’ve told you before, I believe you can do anything that you set your mind too.  If you want to be a psychologist, I say go for it – If it’ll give you a peace of mind, give you something that you _really_ believe in, do it, Tony… I have faith in you.” Gibbs said quietly, his eyes never leaving Tony’s and their lips still only separated by a few breaths.

 

Tony smiled genuinely, for the first time all day, as he surged forward and kissed Gibbs fiercely, his hands framing Gibbs’ face as they tangled their tongues together, teeth scraped almost painfully, lips crushed and bruised.  When Tony finally broke the kiss, both of them were panting hard and Tony’s eyes were a little glassy “I love you, Jet.  So, so, so much…” Tony whispered reverently, standing up and collecting the psychology book from the floor where it had fallen.

 

Gibbs grinned as he watched Tony race from the living room to upstairs, he was glad that Tony had found something he was interested in.  Sure, he was a little disappointed that Tony didn’t want to become an agent, but if Tony was happy, then Gibbs was happy because that was all that mattered to him; Tony’s happiness, and becoming a psychologist, while he hated them personally, he could never hate Tony for doing something that brought that spark of life into his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

** June 18th, 2009 **

Tony slowly got off the couch, one arm around his stomach, one hand pushing into his back as he walked over to the floor-to-ceiling bookcase, running his thumb over the spines of the books until he stopped and pulled one book out – it was old, torn, and a little yellow – Tony carefully waddled back over to the couch and sat back down beside Ducky “In all the years, I never got rid of the book… Read it every year, on the date that I graduated from the college.” Tony said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the slightly raised words on the front of the books cover.

 

Ducky smiled as he reached up, gently cupping Tony’s jaw and cheek in his hand “You have become a magnificent young man, Anthony.  Professor Watkins set you on the right path, and Jethro saved you from a life of misery.  All the men in your life - your father and brothers aside - have been truly good role models for you.” Ducky commented quietly “All relationships have their ups and downs, it’s inevitable and a rough part of growing but you get past the pains, and in the end, all there is left is undeniable love – something that you have with Jethro.” Ducky said as he slowly stood up, looking down at his watch “I’ve kept you from your work long enough, you should probably head home.  Jethro is likely still down at his desk waiting for you.” Ducky added as he headed for the door to Tony’s office.

 

Tony yawned into his fist, nodded as he stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch, “You’re right… The triplets are probably also going crazy wondering where we are… Luke offered to babysit tonight, which is helpful, but he still has his own little one to worry about as well.” Tony said as he grabbed his most-treasured book and walked with it back over to the bookshelf “Tell Jethro that I will be down in a few minutes, will you?” Tony asked, looking over his shoulder at Ducky with a small smile.

 

Ducky nodded, unlocked the door and left Tony’s office quietly.  Tony sighed as he pulled the book back out and flipped to the last page, running his thumb over the text that had been written there so many years ago ‘ _Anthony, you have been one of my most prized students.  You have come a long way from the tattered young man I met and I could not be more proud of the man you have become today.  All your secrets are safe with me, as I will carry them in the deepest parts of my heart.  From one doctor to another, congratulations graduate; you’ve more than deserved the title of Anthony DiNozzo, MD.’_ Tony smiled as he tenderly shut the book and slid it back into place.

 

Tony looked around his immaculate – save for the coffee table still scattered with files - office and smiled a little brighter as he flicked off the lights, pulled on his jacket and headed out.  Down the hallway, he could see the glow of one lone light in the bullpen still shining, Tony stood on the mezzanine and watched as Gibbs flicked his gaze from one file to another, but the moment he felt eyes on him, Gibbs looked up from his desk and smiled warmly.  Tony sighed as he headed down the stairs at a slow pace, Gibbs was up and met him at the bottom of the stairs, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist “How are you feeling?” Gibbs asked softly as the two made their way towards the elevator.

 

Tony looked up at Gibbs briefly “Nothing a warm bath and a good backrub can’t cure.” Tony commented as he pressed the button for the elevator, stepping onto the platform with Gibbs once the doors opened.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he kissed Tony’s forehead “Doctor’s orders?” He questioned as he pressed the button for the parking garage floor, then settled his hand on Tony’s well-rounded tummy, gently rubbing his thumb in circles over Tony’s navel.

 

Tony nodded and laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulders, fighting off several yawns on their way down the elevator lift “Doctor’s orders, momma’s orders… baby’s orders… we’re all ordering warm bath and extensive, head-to-toe body rub.” Tony mumbled tiredly as he and Gibbs headed towards the car, Gibbs doing his best to hold Tony and his extra weight up while making their legs walk in the right direction.

 

Tony was out cold by the time he was in the passenger seat and Gibbs smiled as he buckled Tony in and pushed the door shut; out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ducky quickly making his way across the parking lot and towards his Morgan.  Gibbs wanted to call out to the medical examiner, but he shook his head, thinking better of it since it seemed Ducky was in a hurry to leave, although he did wonder why, as he headed for the driver side of the car and slid in.  Tony mumbled something that Gibbs didn’t quite catch, he reached over and gently stroked Tony’s stomach as he started the car and backed up from his spot – The backrub and warm bath would obviously have to wait until morning, Gibbs thought, as he heard Tony’s snoring growing just that much louder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs & Tony spend their morning together; and it's not a pretty morning...
> 
> No real tags for this except for Hurt/Comfort :D Oh, and one helluva big surprise ;)

** July 28th, 2009 **

Tony bolted upright in the bed, crying out in pure agony as he was jolted from a nearly peaceful sleep from the pain ripping through his stomach.  Gibbs sat up almost just as quickly, grabbing Tony around the stomach and gently rubbing Tony’s stomach to ease the pain “Shhh, shhh, breathe…” Gibbs whispered into Tony’s ear, putting a bit more pressure into the massage he was giving.

 

Tony tried breathing slowly and evenly, writhing against the mattress and Gibbs’ chest as wave after wave of pain tore through his stomach.  Tony was clutching at Gibbs’ thighs, his fingers gripping down painfully to leave half-mooned shapes on his mate’s bare thighs “Can’t… god… why… p-p-please… make…make it…stop…” Tony cried out, thrashing his head from side to side on Gibbs’ shoulder.

 

Gibbs wrapped one arm around Tony’s upper chest, holding him close and rocking side to side slowly; his other hand still working slow massaging circles on Tony’s stomach “I can’t… god, I wish… I wish I could…” Gibbs murmured mournfully, resting his head on the back of Tony’s head and hiding the tears that came to his eyes in Tony’s hair.

 

Tony began breathing slowly and evenly finally, his body slumping back and resting back against Gibbs’ chest, gently rubbing up and down Gibbs’ thighs where he’d left the impressions of his fingernails “Sorry…” Tony mumbled as he turned his head and kissed Gibbs’ jaw softly.

 

Gibbs shook his head and kissed Tony’s forehead lightly “Not your fault.  You feel better now?” Gibbs asked softly, his hand still moving in slow and soothing circles across Tony’s abdomen.

 

Tony nodded and closed his eyes slowly, “Mhm, think we can go back to sleep now?” Tony asked softly, curling up in Gibbs’ arms the best he can.

 

Gibbs looked over at the nightstand and nodded “Yeah, we can go back to sleep for a few more hours.  It is almost time to wake up, but a few more hours won’t hurt.” Gibbs said as he slowly laid back down, his arms still wrapped around Tony and Tony still curled up against his body.

 

Everything slowly ticked by, Tony stared at the wall and all of the pictures adorning it, not really taking them in – he was exhausted, beyond exhausted actually, but was incapable of falling asleep; especially after the painful episode that he’d just experienced.  The past few nights have been exactly the same, he would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming in agony, Gibbs would wake with him because really, he had no choice, and wrap him up as securely and tightly as he possibly could and try and get him through the pain.  Nothing Gibbs did really help though, but Tony appreciated the sentiment, knowing that if Gibbs could take on the pain for him, he would have without a second thought.

 

Tony slowly shifted off Gibbs’ chest, opting to curl up at his mate’s side – it was more comfortable for him, and knew Gibbs would appreciate it in the end.  Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and sighed, neither of them knew they would get back to sleep “Maybe just lay here and rest?” Gibbs asked softly, slowly rubbing up and down Tony’s side.

 

Tony nodded and laid his head against Gibbs’ chest, his well-rounded belly resting on his mate’s hip perfectly and his hand coming up to rest in the thick black hairs on Gibbs’ chest “It shouldn’t be this hard…” Tony murmured, his thumb making slow circles around Gibbs’ chest, slowly moving towards Gibbs’ nipple.

 

Gibbs looked down at the head of brown on his chest with a raised eyebrow “What shouldn’t be?” Gibbs asked, not _entirely_ sure what Tony was talking about because right now it could be a number of things – he knew his lover sometimes went from talking about one subject to the next without any prompting.

 

Tony laughed softly as he ran his thumb over Gibbs’ nipple slowly “Work… Hiring new people for Director Shepard…” Tony said as he lifted his head up and looked at Gibbs “I’ve tried, for the past month, to try and figure out suitable candidates for your team.  You’re one man down, and you need someone to fill in the position but all of the candidates are so not your… specific style.” Tony huffed out a breath as he slowly sat up, sitting against the headboard and rubbing soothing circles on his stomach as he felt several small sparks of pain roll through him.

 

Gibbs slowly pulled himself up and set his hand on Tony’s stomach as well, helping to soothe away the pain “So, why not let me look at them?  I can make my decision, and then you can approve or deny whoever you see fit…” Gibbs suggested as he slowly moved behind Tony, letting Tony lean against his chest, wrapping his arms around Tony’s abdomen.

 

Tony laid his head back against Gibbs’ shoulder, arching forward and gasping in pain as another powerful surge of pain roared through his body.  His breathing was shuddered and labored as he rode out the pain.  Gibbs held on, wrapping his legs around Tony’s thighs and rubbing soothingly across Tony’s stomach and chest “Easy… Easy… deep breaths… Come on.” Gibbs whispered softly in Tony’s ear.

 

Tony took several deep breaths, as instructed, and finally relaxed against Gibbs’ chest again, cold sweat beading against his chest, neck, and forehead.  Gibbs sighed as he reached over to the washcloth on the nightstand and gently dabbed the sweat off of Tony’s body “The files are in my briefcase… if you want…” Tony said quietly, rubbing his cheek against Gibbs’ arm and closing his eyes.

 

Gibbs nodded and kissed the side of Tony’s head lightly “Are you going to be okay if I go get your briefcase?” Gibbs asked softly.  Tony nodded and sat up slightly to let Gibbs out from behind him, Gibbs smiled as he carefully moved out from behind Tony and headed out of the room, glancing over his shoulder several times before he left the room.

 

Gibbs returned a few minutes later, briefcase slung over his shoulder, a mug of coffee, a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal all on a tray “I thought I’d get something for us to eat as well…” Gibbs said as he carefully laid the tray on the bed, set the briefcase down and then climbed back into the bed and settled himself behind Tony.

 

Gibbs and Tony were silent as they sipped at their beverages – Coffee for Gibbs and Orange Juice for Tony – while Gibbs spoon fed the two of them carefully.  Both men had their eyes locked on Tony’s bare stomach, watching as their little one moved and made small ripples surface across Tony’s stomach – those movements, while a bit painful, weren’t anything close to when their cub was shifting, these were more like just tiny punches, something that was bearable for the most part.

 

Once they were finished, Gibbs set aside the tray and their empty drinkware and pulled the briefcase up from the bottom of the bed “Alright, so are there _any_ good choices in this pile?” Gibbs asked as he unsnapped the briefcase and pulled out the stack of manila folders.

 

Tony nodded “The red tabs are great candidates.  Blue tabs are potentially good candidates but not quite there, the yellow tabs are the no-good candidates that will benefit from being on other teams…” Tony stated as he sat up slightly and began sorting out the files, placing them in corresponding piles according to their colors.

 

Gibbs reached over and flicked the green tab on the manila folder “And what about this one?” Gibbs asked as he flipped open the file slowly, reading the front dossier “Ziva David…” Gibbs said quietly, his eyebrow creeping up his forehead slowly.

 

Tony sighed and reached towards the file, but Gibbs held it just out of his reach “She’s not someone I would suggest for your team… She’s in the discard pile… I just… I don’t like the way she’s an Israeli national, trying to move to the United States without reason…” Tony stated, huffing out a breath as he dropped back against Gibbs' chest, realizing his reaching for the folder was a futile point… Gibbs’ arms were much longer than his and he’d _never_ get it, not without moving from his spot, and he was very, _very_ comfortable between Gibbs’ legs right now.

 

Gibbs snorted as he flipped through the pages slowly, reading each word with delicate concentration “She’s a lot more than just an Israeli National, Tony… MOSSAD Operative… Trained Assassin… She might be trying to gain insider information, but why would she choose NCIS, and not some other big-wig bureau like the FBI, or even the CIA?” Gibbs asked curiously as he set aside that file and grabbed another, looking that one over with barely a hint of interest.

 

Tony shrugged and grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over his nude body as the morning air started turning a bit colder in the bedroom “Don’t know, it’s not like I have the access to ask her or even the director… She just keeps shoving the applicant file back into my inbox, wanting me to accept it without any other reason than just because she’s the director… if it’s that damn important, why not hire her, without my consent?” Tony grumped, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting out his bottom lip.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he tossed aside the file he’d been holding and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, leaning in to lay gentle kisses along the column of Tony’s neck “Because, if she did that, she would get fired… Don’t you remember the fiasco of the previous director, after Morrow but before Shepard?  He hired several people who were either borderline criminal or borderline psychotic?” Gibbs asked softly, his lips gently moving across Tony’s neck as he spoke.

 

Tony nodded and arched his neck back, panting slightly “I remember… a lot of clean up, a lot of mess… had to scrub our entire systems… all applicants have to go through me now, no matter what…” Tony said brokenly as Gibbs continued his teasing kisses, his hands palming Tony’s chest, thumbs rubbing circles into Tony’s nipples and turning them into hardened peaks.

 

Gibbs smirked as he nipped at Tony’s neck, up to his ear and dragged his teeth slowly across Tony’s earlobe “Wanna keep talking about work?” Gibbs asked, his voice deep and husky, vibrating in his chest and through Tony’s back.

 

Tony struggled to shake his head, his back arching to get more pressure on his chest, his head cocked completely to the side as Gibbs continued teasing his neck and ear “No… no… please… No more work…” Tony moaned, his fingertips digging into Gibbs’ kneecaps as he pushed back into Gibbs’ chest, his breathes coming in short gasps.

 

Gibbs chuckled deeply, smoothing his hand over Tony’s chest, up to his shoulder and then to the top of his head, pulling Tony’s hair back and tilting his head to the side just a little bit more “You know we shouldn’t do this…” Gibbs whispered reasonably, but the hand on Tony’s chest started moving lower, down over his abdomen.

 

Tony sighed and nodded his head, his fingers clutching into Gibbs’ legs slowly “I know… I know… The pain… the baby… Just… god… give me something?” Tony pleaded, tears springing to his eyes without a cause.

 

Gibbs frowned as he sucked softly at Tony’s neck, bringing forth a small purple hickey “Alarm clock is going to go off in a few minutes…” Gibbs murmured as he wrapped his fingers around Tony’s straining erection, moving his other hand to Tony’s stomach and rubbing softly on both Tony’s stomach and cock.

 

Tony nodded against Gibbs’ shoulder, canting his hips upward into the circle of Gibbs’ hand on his cock “Don’t need much… so close already…” Tony panted, his eyes screwed shut tightly, his body glistening with sweat. 

 

Gibbs smiled as he sped up the hand on Tony’s cock, stroking with confidence, his thumb rubbing over the head of Tony’s member and smearing precum along the way; his other hand remained busy as well, continuing to gently rub soothing circles on Tony’s distended abdomen “So beautiful like this.  Belly’s so round…” Gibbs mumbled, rubbing his thumb over Tony’s outwardly protruding belly button; it hadn’t quite popped out completely, but it was well on it’s way to being a complete outie.

 

Tony groaned as he thrust his hips back and forth the best he could, Gibbs tightened his fist around Tony’s cock, brushing his thumb on the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of Tony’s cock.  Tony cried out in pleasure, his entire body bowed upward as his come spurted out over his stomach, leaving small and sticky blobs over his abdomen.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he slowly eased Tony’s body back down onto the mattress, “Guess that helped, hm?” Gibbs whispered as he began gently rubbing Tony’s essence into Tony’s stomach slowly, watching intently as the glistening substance began absorbing into Tony’s skin.

 

Tony nodded and shifted uncomfortably “Mhm… Need a shower now… Help me?” Tony asked softly, whimpering as a flash of pain burst up his back, his eyes squeezing shut tightly, his fingers digging painfully into Gibbs’ wrist.

 

Gibbs waited for the pain to subside before nodding his head “Okay… We’re going to take it nice and slow.  Do you need me to get the chair?” Gibbs asked as he slowly slid off the bed and then helped Tony to stand up, his arms securely around Tony’s waist as the two made their way to the bathroom.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “Just need you to hold me up…” Tony whispered as he sat on the closed toilet seat, watching as Gibbs turned on the shower and adjusted the water settings.  Tony inhaled deeply, rubbing his stomach as constant little spikes of pain rippled through him “Why does he hate me?” Tony asked quietly, tears forming and slipping down his cheeks.

 

Gibbs frowned as he turned back to Tony, squatting in front of his mate and setting both of his hands on Tony’s stomach “He doesn’t hate you, he’s just very active in the mornings, you know that…” Gibbs said quietly as he rubbed soothingly over Tony’s stomach a few times before standing up and helping Tony to his feet and then into the shower.

 

Tony leaned back against Gibbs' chest, humming softly as the warm water cascaded over his chest and stomach “I know… it just feels like he’s doing this on purpose, trying to make me miserable…” Tony mumbled as he grabbed his soap off the shower rack and a washcloth, soaping up the cloth and then handing it to Gibbs.

 

Gibbs took the soapy cloth and smiled as he gently rubbed it over Tony’s chest, soap suds building up into a good lather across the smooth expanse of Tony’s body “He’s just being a baby, not trying to make you miserable… He doesn’t know that every time he moves, or shifts forms, that he’s hurting you…” Gibbs said reasonably, rubbing the cloth slowly into Tony’s stomach and watching as the subs began building up.

 

Tony nodded as he turned around, linking his arms over Gibbs’ shoulders “I know… I just wish I could get a little bit of a break… It doesn’t stop until about noon…” Tony whispered, laying his forehead against Gibbs’ chest as Gibbs began rubbing the cloth over Tony’s back and hips.

 

Gibbs paused his movements, “What do you mean?  He does this all day until noon?  Meaning you endure all of that pain, by yourself, while I’m off working?” Gibbs asked his tone hard and demanding as he lifted Tony’s head off his chest, holding onto Tony’s jaw in his palm.

 

Tony nodded slowly, barely able to contain the wince of pain as another spark shot through him “Yes…yes, okay… I… I stay locked in my office... going through these painful little bouts, until noon…” Tony practically sobbed out as he collapsed into Gibbs’ chest again, gripping tightly into his mate’s hips as his body was racked with pain.

 

Gibbs tightened his hold on Tony and slowly lowered their bodies down to the tile floor of the shower, Gibbs turned Tony and wrapped his arms around his chest and laid his forehead on Tony’s shoulder.  The shower water pelted over their bodies, bringing down a soothing heat that slowly but eventually chased away Tony’s pain, Gibbs sighed when he felt the tension drain away from Tony’s muscles “You should stay home… until the baby is born…” Gibbs whispered as he reached up and turned the water off.

 

Tony shook his head “No… Can’t… Gotta work as long as I can… Pain or not.” Tony murmured as he, with the help of Gibbs, slowly stood up and got wrapped up in a large plush towel before sitting on the toilet seat to dry himself off.

 

Gibbs dried himself off as he stood in front of the mirror “I don’t understand that… You’re in an indescribable amount of pain through more than half the day, yet you won’t stay home… Why?” Gibbs asked as he grabbed his can of shaving cream and lathered up his face.

 

Tony grabbed his bottle of lotion used strictly for stretch marks and began rubbing it onto his stomach, which was amazingly smooth; the lotion clearly doing its job “We need the money, Gibbs… Three cubs already born, one more on the way… I can’t just take five months off without a good explanation, especially not with Director Shepard… She’ll likely fire me, just because she thinks she can, even if my reason for taking leave would be medical reasons.” Tony said as he swapped his lotion for toothbrush and toothpaste.

 

Gibbs grunted as he wiped off the remnants of his shaving cream and grabbed his own brush and paste “We need the money?  That’s your excuse?  We don’t need money, Tony… We have plenty.” Gibbs said around his toothbrush, pulling it out to spit into the sink “But you are right about Shepard, she would do anything in her power to fire you… I don’t know what you did to piss her off so badly, but you have.” Gibbs said, a twinkle in his eyes as he looked over at Tony, toothbrush loosely hanging from his mouth.

 

Tony giggled as he spat out his own toothpaste into the shower and slowly stood up, wiping his mouth on the towel still around his body “She hates me because she knows that I have something that she will _never_ get.” Tony said as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ waist, looking over Gibbs’ shoulder as his mate spat out the last of his toothpaste and cleared his mouth with a swallow of water “Or, at least that’s what she thinks – You know, one of these days, people are going to learn that we’re in a relationship… a _very_ committed relationship.” Tony stated as he pulled the towel off Gibbs’ waist, reaching up to dab the toothpaste away from the corner of Gibbs’ mouth.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he turned around, setting his hands on Tony’s stomach, gently rubbing his thumbs in circles “Mhm, and what, exactly, does Director Shepard think you have, that she will never have?” Gibbs asked as he slowly backed Tony up towards the bedroom until Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed.  Gibbs grabbed Tony’s towel and gently ran it over Tony’s head, drying the soft brown tendrils with a delicate touch.

 

Tony poked his head out from underneath the towel and smiled “Well, I do have you.  Always will.” Tony said quietly as he grabbed onto Gibbs’ shoulders and pulled him down into a soft kiss “She wants you, badly, but she will never get you.  I’m pretty sure that it’s some kind of written rule that you can’t leave me, hm?” Tony asked softly, dragging his fingers through Gibbs’ shower-soaked hair slowly.

 

Gibbs shook his head and smiled “Not a written rule, just genetically impossible for me to leave you.” Gibbs said softly as he reached up, cupping Tony’s cheek lightly as their eyes locked together.  Gibbs inhaled shakily as he reached one hand into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small black velvet box – Now, with him on one knee, seemed like the absolutely perfect time.  Opening the velvet box, Gibbs looked up at Tony again as he turned the velvet box around; inside was a platinum band with two gold lions on either side, split in the middle; one lion had a green emerald for an eye while the other had a blue sapphire “I know you said you wanted romantic, and spontaneous and… maybe a little more clothes on… but… I can’t, and I won’t, let another day go by where you’re stuck wondering about the when, the how, or even the what’s of the world when it comes to me and you.  I do love you, more than words could _ever_ describe and I want everyone to know, the entire damn universe to know, that you are, and _always_ will be, my one true mate.”  Gibbs took a deep breath, extracted the band from the box and held it outward to Tony “Will you, Doctor Anthony DiNozzo, marry me?” Gibbs asked quietly, tears shimmering in his eyes.

 

Tony nodded slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks almost immediately “Y…Ye…Yes…” Tony managed to gasp out, his hands shaking as he watched Gibbs slowly slide the ring on his finger, securing it into place; the two lions now facing Tony “It’s… It’s… it’s beautiful…” Tony stuttered, his shaking fingers tracing the two lions slowly “It… It reminds me of… the time… when we first… met…” Tony’s breath hitched in his throat and he pulled Gibbs closer, burying his head against Gibbs’ neck.

 

Gibbs smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s back, slowly standing only to sit on the edge of the bed and hold his mate closely; he really hadn’t thought about the ring resembling their first time meeting, he just liked it because it was two lions; something subtle yet bold “I’m glad you like it…” Gibbs whispered as he brought his hand up to Tony’s head, lightly combing his fingers through Tony’s hair.

 

Tony slowly pulled his head away from Gibbs’ neck, wiping at his tears and smiling softly “Love it, is more accurate.” Tony said quietly as he reached up with the hand that held the ring on it, gently cupping Gibbs’ cheek and running his thumb over Gibbs’ cheekbone “And I love you, so much… God, so much.” Tony said hoarsely, tears continuing to ride down his cheeks slowly.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he reached up and gently brushed Tony’s tears away with the pad of his thumb “I love you too.” Gibbs said quietly as he took hold of Tony’s hand and gently ran his thumb over the ring “I’ve had it inscribed, on the ring, too… Love you, Always.” Gibbs said softly.

 

Tony chuckled softly as he pulled the ring off and looked at the inscription, sure enough on the inside of the ring was ‘ _Love you, Always – LJG_ ’.  Tony sniffled as he slipped the ring back on, “This is perfect… But, what about you?  How will anyone know that we’re together if I’m the only one wearing a ring?” Tony asked curiously, pulling himself up further onto the bed and pulling the comforter over his now cold body – the shower warmth having disappeared, and cold water droplets forming on his body.

 

Gibbs smirked as he rummaged through the nightstand and withdrew another black velvet box and dropped it into Tony’s lap “Right there is the answer to all of our problems, my love.” Gibbs said quietly as he pulled himself up onto the bed as well, curling into the warmth of the comforter with Tony.

 

Tony lifted the velvet box up and slowly opened the hinge to reveal an identical ring to the one he was currently wearing “It’s definitely perfect.  Give me your hand.” Tony requested, holding his hand outward to Gibbs.  Gibbs settled his hand into Tony’s and smiled when the cool metal slid up his finger and easily locked into place at the base of his ring finger.  Tony laid his head back against Gibbs’ shoulder and turned his hand over, looking at the two matching rings on his and his mate’s finger.

 

Gibbs smiled as he hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder and interlocked their fingers; the feel of the metal felt strange and a heavier but it was good, every bit of it was good.  The sunlight caught the two bands, shining brightly in their faces “I think our pending nuptials were just blessed by the Elders.” Gibbs said quietly, watching as the light glimmered for a few more minutes before fading gradually.

 

Tony smiled as he turned his head and kissed Gibbs softly on the cheek “I think you’re right about that.” Tony whispered as he curled up in Gibbs’ arms, wrapping his arm around his stomach and letting out a shuddering breath, one borne of pain.

 

Gibbs frowned as he wrapped both of his arms around Tony and kissed his temple softly, he glanced over at the alarm clock, his frown only deepening – they were already close to an hour late for work, and he suspected they likely wouldn’t be making it in today, at the very least “I should probably call in, we’re already late for work as it is…” Gibbs said quietly, his hand slowly rubbing circles against Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony huffed out a pained breath and buried himself deeper into the warmth and safety of Gibbs’ body, his fingernails gripping against Gibbs’ forearm “Okay… Only today… Just today…” Tony agreed easily as his stomach rippled painfully with his little one’s movements.

 

Gibbs reached over to the nightstand and yanked his cell phone off the charger, dialing Ducky’s number purely out of habit; he knew that the medical examiner could easily persuade the director into giving them the day off “Hey Duck!  Yes, I know we’re late… Listen, I need you talk to Director Shepard and convince her into giving me and Tony the day off… No, he’s uh… He’s in a lot of pain right now, can barely get up out of bed… Thanks, Ducky, I appreciate it.” Gibbs said, slapping his phone shut and sighing as he laid back, pulling Tony down with him and gently rubbing his mate’s stomach in soothing motions.

 

Tony smiled weakly, curling one hand around Gibbs’ side and breathing slowly “Thank you…” Tony whispered as he closed his eyes, letting Gibbs’ soothing motions and his own deep breathing to slowly lull him to sleep – at least for a little while, he knew it wouldn’t last long, he could still feel the pain rippling through him and knew it was only a matter of time before a stronger burst took hold.

 

Gibbs rested his chin on top of Tony’s head and sighed as he continued rubbing Tony’s stomach, hating the tension he felt in his mate’s body.  Gibbs kissed the top of Tony’s head lightly, feeling as their little one continued moving inside of Tony, frowning when he felt the press of claws against the side of Tony’s stomach.  Gibbs pitched his voice to the lowest he could and looked down at Tony’s stomach critically “Alright little one, I know you can hear me… So you listen, and you listen good… Your momma has been through a rough past couple of months dealing with your incessant need to claw and shift inside of him, so why not give him a break huh?  Just for a little while, so we can both get some sleep...” Gibbs stated, growling slightly when he felt the little paw press into his hand a little more, but eventually, it retracted and the movements settled.

 

Gibbs smiled at his victory as he continued rubbing soothing circles around Tony’s stomach until his entire body succumbed to the siren’s call of sleep – Too many hours of blissful sleep interrupted in the past two months by Tony’s pain were more than enough to knock him out cold, the warmth of Tony’s body pressed firmly against his.  He knew, deep down and subconsciously, that they would both be sore when they woke up again sometime later from their current positions, but he didn’t quite care, not as long as he got several hours of uninterrupted sleep – everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ring is here: https://i.imgur.com/eL6u84b.png


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags:  
> \- Mildly Graphic Delivery.
> 
> As per usual, I don't have medical knowledge, so if something is amiss in this, I'm sorry but you'll just have to bear with me - Further Chapter Notes at the end of the story.

** October 31st, 2009 **

Gibbs grunted as a pair of strong paws came down on his shoulders – he’d been walking from the kitchen to the living room, past the bookshelf when Chloe jumped from her perch on top and onto Gibbs “Chloe, what are you doing?” Gibbs asked, looking up at his little girl as he walked to the front door, setting the bowl of candy down on the table next to the door.

 

Chloe rubbed her head against Gibbs' cheek slowly, purring contently and loudly “Practicing… What are you doing?” Chloe asked as she carefully jumped off of Gibbs’ shoulder, onto the floor, then standing on her hind legs to look inside of the bowl.

 

Gibbs lifted Chloe up, turning her so she laid in the crook of Gibbs’ arms “Setting up for Trick-or-Treaters for tonight.  And practicing what?” Gibbs asked as he scratched under Chloe’s chin, smiling as his little girl purred and continued rubbing against Gibbs’ fingers.

 

Chloe hummed softly as she pulled away from her daddy’s talented scratching fingers and moved back up to his shoulders, curling around them and holding on lightly “Practicing sneaking up on people.  You didn’t know that I was there, did ya?” Chloe asked, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

 

Gibbs shook his head as he turned back to the living room, he moved over to the couch and sat down carefully, not wanting to jostle his little girl from his shoulders “No, actually I didn’t know you were there.  So, I think all of your practicing has definitely paid off.” Gibbs said as he scratched behind Chloe’s ears lightly.

 

Chloe mewled as she dropped gracefully from Gibbs’ shoulder down to his lap, curling up in the tightest ball her body could form, lapping at Gibbs’ hand with her rough tongue when he continued scratching under her chin “Daddy…” Chloe turned over onto her back, looking up at Gibbs with sparkling blue eyes “What’s the new baby going to be like when he gets here?” Chloe asked curiously, her single black eyebrow raising slightly.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he smoothed his thumb over Chloe’s eyebrow and then began gently rubbing her chest “Well, he’s going to be really small, so you’ll have to be very careful when you’re playing with him.  He’s going to need a lot of attention from your momma because he’ll be so small, but that doesn’t mean momma loves you any less.” Gibbs said quietly, closing his eyes slightly “Beyond that, there really is no telling what he’ll be like, not until he grows into his personality, much like you and your brothers did…” Gibbs said as he carded his fingers through Chloe’s thick chest furs.

 

Chloe nodded as she closed her eyes and let her daddy’s magical fingers work her into a sleepy state, but she still had questions, so she opened her eyes again “What are Trick-or-Treaters?” Chloe asked, batting her daddy’s fingers away from her chest so she could sit up and beside him on the couch, her eyes flicking over to the bright orange bowl on the table.

 

Gibbs frowned slightly as he sat up a bit “Trick-or-Treaters are kids who go out, house to house at night on Halloween, and they get candy based on how good they are at dressing up in costumes…” Gibbs tried his best in explaining, he never truly saw the point of the fruitless holiday but Tony insisted that it was just one tradition that was unbreakable.

 

Chloe turned her head to the side before bouncing off the couch and bounding over to the table again, pushing herself up onto her hind legs and grabbing onto the edge of the table with her paws “Do we get candy?” Chloe asked, turning her head backward so she could look at her daddy, blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight beaming in through the window.

 

Gibbs sighed as he patted the couch cushion next to him, Chloe huffed as she pushed away from the table and hopped back up onto the couch, sitting down next to her daddy.  “Daddy made a special treat for you and your brothers that you can snack on through the night, but I promise baby… when you’re old enough, you will get to go out and trick-or-treat at all our neighbor's houses, just like the rest of the kids…” Gibbs said quietly, gently combing his fingers down the side of Chloe’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs stood in the doorway of his and Tony’s bedroom, looking in at his sleeping mate – Tony was much larger now, his stomach fully rounded and protruding out further than his feet; if anyone were to look at him, they would probably think that Tony had gained a serious beer-gut, or had always had one – if they didn’t know him.  But, Gibbs knew Tony, better than anyone in this world would ever know the younger man; and something just didn’t feel right, he couldn’t explain it, other than a gut instinct that was telling him he needed to be close to Tony now.

 

Gibbs had called Ducky over an hour ago with strict instructions to keep the cubs downstairs and distracted by any means necessary, which meant that Ducky had brought over his mother, which meant that at least Carson and Cooper were happily distracted with Victoria Mallard.  Chloe was the odd-one-out, but Ducky knew he could distract her with other things – he had an extensive bug collection, both live and dead, that he could regal the young cub with.

 

Gibbs continued watching Tony, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth when he saw Tony wince in pain.  There was a growing whimper that emanated from the mattress that slowly turned into a groan and growl of agony, Gibbs moved across the floors quickly and climbed up onto the bed, wrapping his arm around Tony’s stomach, just in time to feel a _very_ strong ripple course through Tony’s stomach “Tony…” Gibbs whispered softly in Tony’s ear.

 

Tony cried out, his body arching back against Gibbs’ chest, blindly gripping the arm on his stomach and clenching his eyes shut even tighter than what they already were “It… Something… Somethings… wrong…” Tony gasped out, his words biting off into a sob as he collapsed back into the mattress, shuddering and shivering; there was a cold sweat already breaking out on Tony’s body.

 

Gibbs nodded against Tony’s shoulder and tightened his hold “I know… I felt it too…” Gibbs whispered as he kissed the back of Tony’s neck and ran a soothing hand over Tony’s stomach, feeling the muscle quiver underneath his fingers; Gibbs could feel the tightening of Tony’s skin and each ripple as more waves of pain coursed through Tony’s body.

 

Tony gasped several times, sobbing into his pillow; he knew this pain all too well, he knew _exactly_ what was going on.  “Oh god… god!  It’s too early, Jet… It’s too early for this…” Tony cried out, slowly moving towards the edge of the bed and sitting up.

 

Gibbs quickly followed Tony, sitting behind him and setting his hands on Tony’s hips “You’re going into labor, now… like _right now_?!” Gibbs asked incredulously, his eyes widening as he looked down at Tony; he knew that his tone was edging on frightened, as were his eyes.

 

Tony nodded and laid his head back on Gibbs’ shoulder, huffing out several breaths “Yes _now_!” Tony shouted, his body twisting and writhing as he gasped through several contractions, his fingers tightening on Gibbs’ kneecaps.

 

Gibbs wrapped one arm around Tony’s chest, “Then… then why…” Gibbs cleared his throat several times, tears clogging his voice “Why aren’t you shifting forms?  Dana and Shannon said you would.” Gibbs asked as he pressed his free hand against Tony’s stomach, his frown continuing to deepen.

 

Tony shook his head rapidly against Gibbs’ shoulders after several more contractions rolled through his body “Oh god!” Tony screamed out, his fingernails digging in and drawing blood from Gibbs’ kneecaps as his body contorted to a painful degree “Do… something!” Tony demanded breathlessly, tears riding down his cheeks in rapid succession.

 

Gibbs nodded as he slowly scooted backward, carefully pulling Tony backward with him “Okay… I just… I need you to lay back down, whichever way is most comfortable for you… I’m gonna get Ducky… We’ll figure this out!” Gibbs promised as he slowly laid Tony down, tucking a plethora of pillows around Tony’s abdomen and back.

 

Tony whimpered painfully as Gibbs moved away from him, Gibbs frowned as he looked down at Tony and scooted back next to Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony’s body “Okay… Okay… I won’t leave, I promise…” Gibbs said softly, then settled one hand over Tony’s ear, and then he cleared his throat “DUCK!  Need you up here!  NOW!” Gibbs shouted, his voice rumbling through the house much like his angriest roar would.

 

Ducky came upstairs only seconds later “Dear lord, what is going on up here?!” Ducky demanded, his eyes softening slightly and a frown forming as he saw Tony writhing in pain “Oh, oh my… It’s… It’s quite too soon to be in labor, is it not?” Ducky asked, looking at his watch briefly.

 

Gibbs nodded his head “Yes, it’s too soon!  But we _need_ to do something, Duck… He’s in pain here and labor is well on its way!” Gibbs stated, his voice tight and tense as he glared at the medical examiner.

 

Ducky nodded “Yes, of course.  I will only be a moment, I must get my medical bag from the car.” Ducky said, quickly turning on his heel and leaving the bedroom.

 

Gibbs huffed out a soft breath against Tony’s neck “Hear that?  We’re gonna get you through this, I promise we will…” Gibbs whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tony and slowly rubbed up and down Tony’s stomach and chest in a soothing massage.

 

* * *

 

 

Ducky and Gibbs stood beside the bed, both men staring down at Tony who was close to being passed out thanks to the Versaid that Ducky conveniently had stashed in his medical bag.  Gibbs carded his fingers through Tony’s hair slowly and looked over at Ducky “Where’d you get the drugs, Duck?  And now that Tony is out, what do we do with him?” Gibbs asked as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Tony’s head up and lying it on his outer thigh.

 

Ducky clucked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, withdrawing a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from his bag “You know better than to ask such questions, Jethro… I have my ways, I have been well prepared for a situation like this to arise…” Ducky stated as he wrapped the cuff around Tony’s pliant arm, “Now, as for what we’re going to do… You’re going to call Dr. Fielding and request her to either show up or ask her what we need to do to help young Anthony here.” Ducky stated as he took Tony’s blood pressure and listened to the steady thrumming of Tony’s heartbeat, albeit slowed by the sedative.

 

Gibbs nodded and reached over to his cell phone, pressing the speed-dial button for Shannon’s office phone.  Once Gibbs was connected directly with Shannon he began speed-talking through the entire situation “Okay… Okay… She said to check the baby’s position…” Gibbs instructed as he tried cradling Tony’s head and the cell phone at the same time.

 

Ducky tsked as he snatched the phone from Gibbs’ shoulder “Doctor Fielding, Doctor Mallard here… Could you talk me through this please?” Ducky asked in a professional manner.  Ducky nodded his head several times, hummed responses and was down by Tony’s abdomen, gently palpating and rubbing across Tony’s stomach “Mhm, he seems very low at the moment… Already past the first and second stages of labor, I see… So quickly? Huh, yes… It would make sense since he has already given birth before… No, no he has not shifted… He is still in his human form…” Ducky paused for several moments, his hands resting on Tony’s stomach as he listened to Shannon “As unlikely as it may be Doctor Fielding, I assure you that Anthony is in fact in his human form and in active labor at this very moment…” Ducky sighed noisily and shook his head “Doctor Fielding, please, if all you are going to do is question me and what I am seeing in front of me, I will hang up.  This may be a medical phenomenon and while it may be interesting to you, NOW is not the time to want to research it and learn about it!” Ducky snapped, then effectively snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto the bed.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly as he looked up at Ducky “I suppose we’re on our own now, huh?” Gibbs asked as he gently rubbed across Tony’s chest, blinking back tears in his eyes.

 

Ducky nodded his head slowly “I’m officially our only hope of getting your unborn child out of Anthony safely.  Once upon a time, I did deliver an infant but that was definitely different… She, for one, was a woman, and it was also a proper birth, not a cesarean which I suspect will have to happen here…” Ducky stated as he began pulling scalpels, rubbing alcohol and other implements out of his medical bag.

 

Gibbs sighed and laid his head close to Tony’s head “Just do what you have too… I can’t lose either of them, Duck.” Gibbs whispered as he carded his fingers through Tony’s hair slowly, tears sliding down his cheeks but he continued to hide them in Tony’s hair.

 

Ducky inhaled deeply and calmly as he grabbed the bottle of iodine he’d set out “We should perhaps get some towels, we will end up messing the mattress up… Plus we will need towels for afterward as well…” Ducky stated, setting the iodine down once again, his hands trembling slightly; indicating how nervous he really was about this procedure.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “They are in the bathroom, grab as many as you need and take a breather Doc… I know this is stressful, believe me… I know…” Gibbs said, lifting his head and one hand up, showing the tears and his own trembling hand.

 

Ducky nodded as he headed into the attached bathroom to collect the towels and himself.  Gibbs continued rubbing soothing circles on Tony’s chest and stomach, inhaling shakily and slowly “Everything is going to be alright Tony, I promise…” Gibbs whispered in Tony’s ear softly, closing his eyes and setting both of his trembling hands onto Tony’s stomach “It’s going to be okay baby boy, daddy won’t let anything happen to you, or your momma…” Gibbs promised, choking back a sob when he heard Ducky’s almost silent footfalls re-enter the bedroom.

 

Ducky began meticulously lining up towels underneath and around Tony’s abdominal region, partially ignoring his two friends in this moment of intimacy; he took hold of the iodine bottle once more and laid one hand on Gibbs’ forearm “I’m going to begin now, Jethro… You will have to keep your arms out of the way though.” Ducky said quietly, speaking as if he were talking to a child, rather than a grown adult.

 

Gibbs nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders again, laying his head back against the headboard and closing his eyes – Gibbs heard the snap of rubber gloves, the pop of the iodine bottle; he really couldn’t watch the procedure, he didn’t want to know what was happening to his mate, not in this way.

 

Ducky exhaled shakily, willing his hand to stop trembling as he held the scalpel close to Tony’s abdomen.  “Okay, we’re starting, now,” Ducky said quietly as he began cutting a straight line into the lowest part of Tony’s stomach, watching carefully as the scalpel sliced through the first layer of Tony’s abdomen.  Ducky grasped a slightly larger scalpel next and began carefully cutting through the muscles of Tony’s stomach next.  Taking another deep breath, Ducky grasped the third and last scalpel, carefully cutting through Tony’s birthing sac “Oh dear…” Ducky gasped as he carefully extracted the infant from Tony’s abdomen and set it against the top of Tony’s stomach.

 

Gibbs popped his eyes open and stared directly at Ducky “What?  What’s wrong?!” Gibbs demanded, his fingers tightening into fists as his breathing started coming in sharply, his panic rising quickly.

 

Ducky held up a hand in a placating manner “Nothing to be alarmed about, Jethro.  It’s just that… You’ve gotten yourself a human child… Not a lion cub, as I was expecting.” Ducky said, motioning towards the squirming little child nestled on Tony’s stomach.  Ducky then returned his focus to Tony’s body, carefully severing the umbilical cord and extracting the after-birth from Tony as well.  Ducky placed everything irrelevant into a garbage bag he had brought in front the bathroom, peeled off his bloodied gloves and deposited them as well.  Snapping on a new pair of gloves, Ducky then grabbed a clean towel and carefully wrapped the now screaming infant up in a tight and warm swaddle “You will have to hold him, Jethro!” Ducky stated, laying the infant in Gibbs' arms.

 

Gibbs blinked down at the blood-covered child in his arms and let out an actual sob this time “This… This is our son?  My son?” Gibbs asked, his voice sounding strained and distant even to his own ears.  Gibbs raised a shaking hand up and gently ran his index finger down the infant’s cheek, exhaling shakily “My boy…” Gibbs whispered, tears tracking down his cheeks.

 

Ducky chuckled softly as he carefully stitched Tony’s abdomen muscles and skin back into place – using dissolving stitches for the internal and regular stitches for the external “Yes, Jethro.  That is indeed your son there… Does he happen to have a name?” Ducky asked conversationally, even as he continued stitching Tony’s stomach up with careful and tight stitches.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “Yes, yes he does… We’ll reveal it… When Tony is coherent and can actually speak for himself…” Gibbs said quietly, then sighed “How am I going to tell him?  How will I tell him that his son, is a human and not a lion cub?  Like we all expected…” Gibbs asked, knowing that Ducky would _probably_ have some sort of an answer, but maybe not the exact answer.

 

Ducky removed his gloves and dropped them into the trash bag, collected the soiled towels and dropped them in as well, then took a seat beside Tony’s hip and looked up at Gibbs “I suggest breaking it to him the only way you know how.  Be direct, concise and do not beat around the bush.  He will need to know, when he is awake, that he will not be raising a cub like the first three, but a physical child… The demands of raising an infant are far superior to that of a cub, Jethro… There is a lot that you do not have with you, such as cribs, diapers, formula… I will go out and collect the supplies you will need for now, but this is much more different and will be a whole new challenge for the both of you.” Ducky stated, his voice garnering that lost and distant sound as he stared at the infant in Gibbs’ arms.

 

Gibbs nodded slowly “Shouldn’t… shouldn’t we take him to a hospital, get him checked out or something?” Gibbs asked, slowly rocking his boy in his arms and looking up at Ducky with wide, terrified eyes.

 

Ducky shook his head slowly as he slid off the mattress “I will check him over first, see if everything is properly developed and if I believe a hospital trip is in order then we shall go.  In the meantime, do you think you could get some warm water and washcloths so we could clean him up?” Ducky asked as he moved to the other side of the bed where it was absent of towels, Tony’s prone body, and other bed objects.

 

Gibbs nodded as he carefully shifted the infant to the mattress, wincing when the baby whined in protest of being moved from his warm and comfortable spot.  Gibbs had a hard enough time letting go of the small finger wrapped around his own “Duck I…” Gibbs choked on the words and shook his head slowly, newly formed tears tracking down his cheeks.

 

Ducky looked up and smiled sadly “I assure you, Jethro, your son will be safe with me… You will only be gone for a few moments.” Ducky said as he carefully pried the tiny fingers off Gibbs’ one larger finger and ran a soothing finger over the infant's cheek “He looks to be in a good weight bracket, for being seven weeks premature.” Ducky began commenting idly, noticing that Gibbs was finally able to break away and head into the bathroom.

 

Gibbs returned with a basin of warm water and several _very soft_ washcloths, setting them down on the nightstand “How’s he doing, Duck?” Gibbs asked quietly, watching as Ducky moved the stethoscope around on the infant’s chest and belly.

 

Ducky nodded as he withdrew the stethoscope from his ears and looped it around his neck “Exceptionally well for his prematurity.  His lungs are just shy of fully developed but nothing too serious.  Everything else seems to be in its place also; ten toes, ten fingers, private bits where they should be.” Ducky reported in a semi-professional tone.  Ducky straightened up some “Now, I must go and get you some basics… Please do try and keep him as warm as possible, he will need it.” Ducky said as he started towards the door.

 

Gibbs reached out and grasped Ducky’s elbow lightly “My wallet is downstairs, inner jacket pocket… Use my card, Ducky.” Gibbs said quietly.  Ducky nodded his head and left the bedroom; Gibbs sighed as he sat on his side of the bed, carefully turning his son around and grabbing one of the washcloths, dipping it into the basin of water and then carefully wiping the baby down.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs slowly walked around his bedroom, cradling his newborn close to his chest and humming softly – Ducky had left an hour ago, taking the triplets and his mother with him.  Ducky had also purchased a bassinet, several outfits, a dozen packages of diapers, several bottles, and containers of formula and Gibbs was grateful, his son now dressed up in a cute little lion onesie that said ‘ _Hear me Roar_ ’ on the front of it.

 

Tony groaned painfully, “Jeth…” Tony mumbled, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth to try and dispel the cotton mouth feeling he had.

 

Gibbs’ head snapped up and he looked over at Tony “Hey… I’m here… It’s okay.” Gibbs said quietly as he carefully laid the infant down in his bassinet, using the control system to set the bassinet to a low rocking motion.  Gibbs then moved over to Tony and sat on the edge of the bed “Don’t try and move.  You just went through a painful surgery…” Gibbs warned, setting his hand on Tony’s shoulder to keep him from getting up.

 

Tony nodded and slowly moved his hand down to his stomach, feeling the stitching and the lack of firmness that he had grown accustomed too “The baby… the… he… is he okay?” Tony asked, his voice hoarse and rough.

 

Gibbs smiled and nodded slowly “Yes… Yes, he’s fine.  Healthy, strong… He’s…” Gibbs sighed and lowered his head slightly; trying to think about _how_ he would tell Tony the biggest part of what their son was.

 

Tony shifted slowly until he was sitting up against the headboard, blinking his eyes to adjust to the low-level light in the room “What’s wrong?  Is… What’s wrong with him, Jethro?” Tony asked, looking around the bedroom slowly, clearly seeing several things that were not there when he’d gone into labor.

 

Gibbs sighed as he stood up and walked over to the bassinet, looking down at their son with a soft smile on his face “Nothing is wrong with him, not exactly… He’s just, he’s different from the other kids.” Gibbs said as he very carefully lifted the infant up and held him close to his chest, thankful that his back was to Tony.

 

Tony inhaled shakily “Please, Jethro… Just… I don’t care, I _need_ to see him.” Tony pleaded, tears forming quickly in his eyes as he tried moving closer to the edge of the bed, only to gasp in pain as his stomach tightened painfully.

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he turned slowly, keeping the baby blanket securely around the infant “He’s… He’s not a lion, Tony… He’s a human…” Gibbs stated as he moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge once again, turning to face Tony; his facial features clearly showing his trepidation.

 

Tony slowly pulled the blanket back from the infant’s face, revealing a soft pink face, rosy red cheeks and long dark lashes that laid beautifully on his porcelain skin “He’s… He’s beautiful…” Tony whispered in awe, carefully extracting the infant from Gibbs’ arms and holding him close to his own chest “Chase Jethro Gibbs…” Tony said as he leaned down and gently kissed his son’s forehead, “He’s so light… His skin… his weight… Are you sure he’s healthy?” Tony asked, unable to tear his eyes away from Chase.

 

Gibbs nodded as he slowly moved over to the other side of the bed, settling in behind Tony when Tony lifted up for him.  “I’m sure he’s healthy.  Ducky gave him a clean bill of health… We don’t know much about this, Tony, because… well, this is rarer than Chloe and I’s true form… I mean, never in the history of male-male shifter pregnancies has it been known for one to give birth to a _human_ child… Even in female pregnancies, it’s never happened before.” Gibbs said quietly, bringing his arms around Tony’s body and positioning them so that both men were holding Chase in their arms together.  “As for his weight, well… He was seven weeks premature, so he wasn’t able to get every bit of nutrition that an infant would if they were born at forty weeks.  Why he’s so baby doll white though, I have no answers for… Perhaps it has something to do with what he’ll be like when he’s a lion cub…” Gibbs said, raising his hand slightly, comparing his skin tone to Chase’s skin tone; which were fairly similar, Gibbs, however, had a bit of a tan so there was a slight difference.

 

Tony sighed and laid his head back against Gibbs’ chest, gently rubbing his thumb over Chase’s cheek softly “Okay… Okay.  I get it… He’s… he’s different and… he’s perfect.” Tony said quietly, setting his finger in the center of Chase’s palm and grinning as those little fingers wrapped tightly around his finger “And he also has an amazingly strong grip for someone so new and young.” Tony said as he rubbed his thumb on the inside of Chase’s wrist.

 

Gibbs smiled warmly as he watched Tony and Chase interacting with one another – his heart swelling to enormous proportions at how Tony so easily accepted their little boy; Chase started growing fussy though, squirming and whimpering in Tony’s arms, little tears riding down his quickly reddening cheeks “He must be hungry… Give me a moment… Ducky showed me how to make a bottle.” Gibbs said as he carefully slid out from behind Tony, grabbing onto one of the bottles he’d set on the nightstand and the container of formula, disappearing into the bathroom.

 

Once Gibbs returned, warmed bottle of formula in hand, he handed the bottle over to Tony and smiled “You just have to gently coax it into his mouth, set the nipple to his lips and let him get a taste of the formula…” Gibbs instructed quietly, grinning broadly as he watched Tony do exactly as he said, almost cheering with joy when their little boy almost immediately latched on and began lazily sucking the formula down “That’s good, Tony… So good!” Gibbs praised, leaning up and kissing Tony on the temple.

 

Tony smiled as he looked up at Gibbs “When do you think it will be safe to introduce the triplets to him?” Tony asked, his voice wavering slightly; whether it was from fear or what, Gibbs really didn’t know.

 

Gibbs sighed as he sat down beside Tony on his side of the bed “I’m not sure.  I don’t want to do it too soon, and either scare him or the triplets, but I also want the four of them to get to know each other, and hope that they understand that just because CJ looks different, doesn’t make him any different from _them_.” Gibbs said, sighing again as he laid down and looked up at Tony and Chase, a contented smile on his face.

 

Tony nodded and slowly turned to look down at Gibbs “And you sent them home, with Ducky right?” Tony asked quietly – After he’d freaked out the last time, Tony made it a point to visit with Victoria Mallard and Ducky often; he had quickly come to like the older woman, even though she often called Tony a gigolo, he didn’t mind that; he just wanted to make sure his children were safe where they were.

 

Gibbs nodded and yawned into his fist “Yes.  He said he would call us tomorrow, let us know how they’re doing, and to just generally check up on us…” Gibbs said, closing his eyes slightly “We may have a problem though, concerning Shannon… She was… a little research-happy, when we called her to see if she could help us with delivering Chase… So if she shows up at any point, we may be fielding a lot of questions… More me than you, since you were pretty much out of it during the entire delivery part.” Gibbs said and snuggled into his pillow tiredly.

 

Tony chuckled softly, withdrawing the empty bottle from Chase’s mouth and setting it on the nightstand “Mhm, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it… Perhaps you could settle Chase back into his bed before you fall asleep?” Tony asked quietly, reaching his free hand over to gently card his fingers through Gibbs’ hair.

 

Gibbs nodded, nuzzling into Tony’s palm before he rolled off the bed and walked to the other side, carefully collecting Chase from Tony’s arms, he brought the infant up to his shoulder and carefully patted Chase’s back until a prominent little burp escaped the infant’s mouth.  Gibbs smiled as he slowly laid Chase down in the bassinet, securing the blanket warmly around their son “Sleep tight, Chase…” Gibbs said quietly as he patted Chase’s stomach lightly and then crawled back into bed and curled up close to Tony.

 

Tony yawned and snuggled further into the bed, his eyes never leaving the bassinet “We’ll figure this all out, tomorrow… when we’ve had enough sleep and we know a little bit more about what we’re dealing with…” Tony said as he carded his fingers through Gibbs’ hair – since Gibbs was curled up, head pillowed on Tony’s chest, even though they normally slept in opposite positions.

 

Gibbs nodded against Tony’s chest “I know we will… We figure everything out together, that’s what makes us a great team.” Gibbs said softly, kissing Tony’s chest lightly before closing his eyes and letting his breath even out “Love you, always, Tony.” Gibbs murmured right before he fell asleep, his arm securely but loosely wrapped around Tony’s waist.

 

Tony smiled as he closed his own eyes, one arm wrapped around Gibbs’ shoulders and the other holding Gibbs’ forearm “Love you always, too, Jethro.” Tony whispered as he snuggled into the bed and let sleep slowly take over – it had definitely been an exhausting day, anesthesia aside, he was worn out from everything, not to mention the past couple of months of sleepless nights and endless pain, all now a distant memory in the light of their newborn baby boy; and, if Tony saw a halo of light surrounding Chase before he finally let sleep pull him under, well, then that was just perfect with him – That just meant that their little boy was blessed and would be well looked after by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, confused yet? Good, let me help clear things up; Chase Jethro 'CJ' Gibbs is different from his siblings because well, why not have an odd little twist of events like so happening? His birth is a rare occurrence, never before seen by at least their generation - If any of the elders were still around, they would have had the answers that Tony & Gibbs will likely need, but as that is not the case, they will have to make do with what they've got.
> 
> What do I know? Chase will be healthy, have no medical problems for the foreseeable future, but, he is a product of Gibbs & Tony, so do be warned he'll be about as injury prone as the rest of 'em lol (Not saying he'll be a month old and getting shot or nothing, just a little... 'boys will be boys' type stuff, when the time comes) there are other things that I do know, but if I go into revealing them now; it will spoil the fun in the story -- Have any questions? You know you can ask me! ;)


	20. Chapter 20

** November 4th, 2009 **

“Well, he seems to be in perfect health.  His weight is a little low, not to be unexpected given he was premature by… You said seven weeks?” the doctor asked, looking over at Gibbs curiously.  Gibbs nodded slowly, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Chase squirm on the doctor’s exam table “His weight will pick up soon, Chase also needs a bit more help in developing his lungs, I’m going to prescribe a steroid that will help with that, they’ll also help with the weight gain… Is there any other questions you have for me?” the doctor questioned as he carefully swaddled Chase back into his blankets.

 

Gibbs shook his head “No, thanks for looking him over Doc…” Gibbs said as he stepped forward, carefully lifting Chase off the exam table and resting him in the crook of Gibbs’ arm “I’ll see you for his next appointment.” Gibbs added as he turned on his heel, collecting diaper bag and car seat on his way out of the doctor’s exam room.

 

Gibbs grabbed the steroid prescription from the lady at the sign-out desk, scheduled the next appointment and sighed as he headed out of the doctor’s office; people stared after him, curiosity striking their very nerves.  Gibbs ignored them in favor of keeping Chase from crying; it was getting cold out, snow falling but not sticking to the ground just yet “Alright CJ… Let’s get you into your car seat and then we’ll go home to momma… How does that sound?” Gibbs asked as he set the car seat down on one of the waiting room chairs, then carefully moved Chase from the crook of his arm and into the seat.  Chase gurgled and waved tiny fingers up and down “I know!  You miss your momma, hm?” Gibbs chuckled as he knelt down, nibbling softly at Chase’s fingers while strapping him into the seat.

 

Gibbs stood up, grimacing when his knee popped then took hold of the car seat handle, slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder and sighed as he started towards the exit of the doctor’s office.  Gibbs stopped and watched as small snow flurries floated through the sky “Looks like we’re going to get more than a few inches of snow…” Gibbs commented idly as he headed towards his car.  Chase answered with a gurgle and a happy little coo that made Gibbs smile “Yeah, I know.  Your sister and brothers are going to love it, it’ll be their first snowfall too, you know?” Gibbs asked as he carefully positioned Chase’s car seat into the back of his new SUV – something that Tony insisted was necessary for their growing family.

 

Gibbs made sure to drive carefully through the streets, the snow growing a bit thicker as he drove towards the house.  Chase contented himself with cooing and playing with the little lion stuffed animal that hung from the carrier handle.  Gibbs glanced into the rearview and smiled softly; Chase was definitely a blessing to him and Tony, he was full of energy; much like Tony and curious about everything that surrounded him; that was a trait that Chase had inherited from both Gibbs and Tony.

 

Gibbs pulled into the driveway a few minutes later, frowning when he saw a several cars there – he knew the Morgan belonged to Ducky, and the Ford Explorer belonged to Shannon, but there was a third car that he didn’t recognize and that had him reaching for his gun, only to realize it wasn’t there, but locked in the gun safe, inside the house, upstairs, far away from him.  Gibbs sighed and got out of the car, then carefully lifted Chase’s car seat out, smiling down at his happy little boy “Looks like your momma is having a little party…” Gibbs mused as he carefully crunched his way through the sticky snow on the ground.

 

Gibbs walked into the house – it smelled amazing inside, Tony was definitely cooking something but what he had no clue – Gibbs set the carrier down on the foyer table, dropped his keys and wallet into the little bowl on the table and then carefully extracted Chase from his seat “Hey, I’m home!” Gibbs called out, slowly making his way through to the living room.

 

Tony popped his head around the corner of the kitchen, smiling at Gibbs “We’re in here.  How was Chase’s doctor’s appointment?” Tony asked, ducking back around the corner for a brief moment before returning with his full body, coming over to Gibbs and carefully lifting Chase from Gibbs’ arms, peppering featherlight kisses on Chase’s face before resting the squirmy little infant against his shoulder.

 

Gibbs glanced over at Ducky, Shannon and who he now recognized as Director Shepard, which actually shocked the hell out of Gibbs to see the director there “Uh… His appointment was fine.  Doc said he was an okay weight given that he was premature and that he needs steroids though to further develop his lungs, which will also help his weight…” Gibbs stated, his eyes never leaving Director Shepard.

 

Tony nodded and set his hand on Gibbs’ back, leaning close “Relax.  She knows already, she’s known for a long time now… Just relax.” Tony whispered then moved away from Gibbs and smiled as he stood close to Ducky “And here is your newest grandson.” Tony said quietly, settling Chase in Ducky’s waiting arms.

 

Director Shepard stood up “Well, I must be leaving now.  Jethro, I will see you back at work next month; Anthony, you know when I’ll see you as well.” Director Shepard said before turning on her heel and quickly clicking her way out of the house.

 

Gibbs turned his head, tracking Jennifer Shepard's movements until she was out of the house and he heard the engine of her car roar to life and back out “Okay, what the hell was that about?” Gibbs asked, turning back to Tony and pinning him with a deadly glare.

 

Tony frowned slightly, crossing his arms over the top of his still swollen abdomen “Director Shepard came over, demanding to know where you were and why neither of us has been at work the past few months… Medical leave be damned.  I told her that we were home taking care of our newborn son, and I don’t think she believed me until you walked in with him… I guess she’s giving you the paternity leave that you get, and I don’t know what I’m getting… It’s not like I can exactly _tell_ her that I need maternity leave…” Tony stated, rolling his eyes and settling his hands on the not-yet-healed stitches on his lower abdomen.

 

Gibbs huffed out a breath and collapsed onto one of the barstools in the kitchen “And you two are here for what reason, exactly?” Gibbs asked, his tone quiet but exasperated as he looked at Shannon and Ducky – both of whom hadn’t been able to take their eyes off of Chase until spoken too.

 

Shannon lifted her head up slowly, her smile fading “I’ve come to check up on Tony, and see how the new addition is doing… Tony’s told me all that he can about the birth, as has Ducky and I really just don’t understand how he was born a human, but I’m also not pressing the issue… As long as Chase is perfectly healthy and happy, I have no worries… I also brought some extra breast formula from my nursing lioness’ at the sanctuary to help Tony since he’s having problems with pumping on his own.” Shannon stated, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

 

Gibbs nodded and then turned his gaze on Ducky, waiting for his answer “I came to assist Anthony in bathing, as well as bring his other children home – Mother, unfortunately, was starting to drive Carson and Cooper crazy; they were not too enthused to leave my side the past two days and I took pity on them… I showed up and Director Shepard was here already, pressing Anthony for answers he couldn’t very well give under the circumstances.” Ducky said, shrugging one shoulder, as to not jostle the now sleeping infant in his arm.

 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and leaned on the counter “You were going to assist Tony in bathing… Isn’t that overstepping your boundaries, Doctor Mallard?” Gibbs asked, his voice tight and barely controlled jealousy as he glared at the older man.

 

Tony sighed as he ignored Gibbs’ jealousy, in favor of opening the oven and withdrawing a baking dish of lasagna.  Ducky, however, was not affronted by Gibbs’ reaction “As his secondary doctor, no, my helping Anthony with such simple things is not overstepping my boundaries.  Helping him would not have been any sort of pleasurable thing for me, Jethro, it simply would have been a professional aide in helping someone who has just come from a cesarean, he needed the help, and unfortunately, I have been unable to help him in that matter.” Ducky said, rising slowly and keeping a firm but gentle grasp on Chase as he walked over to the bassinet that had once been upstairs in the bedroom – now that Gibbs had gone out and bought an actual crib for Chase to sleep in.

 

Gibbs sighed and laid his head on the cool granite countertop, he was exhausted, and not from lack of sleep – although, with an infant in the house, there was plenty of that going around as well – Having Jennifer Shepard in his house, with all of his children and Tony, it was an exhausting thought in itself “Thank you, Duck… How did you manage to keep Shepard from seeing the triplets?” Gibbs asked, raising his head just enough to track the medical examiner's movements back to his seat.

 

Ducky chuckled as he took the plate Tony had handed him, setting it in front of Shannon “Well, I told the three of them to stay in the car, since I noticed an unfamiliar vehicle in your driveway… I’m not entirely certain they understood, but I locked the doors anyway.  When I came in to investigate, I noticed that Tony had the Director cornered in the kitchen, so I quickly brought the triplets inside and upstairs – they’re still up there, come to think of it, the gate on the stairs is up…” Ducky said, rising to his feet, only to sit back down when Gibbs held up his hand and waved him back down.

 

“I’ll get them, no need for you to exert more energy on them than you’ve already done so.” Gibbs said as he slowly stood up, then stopped and looked down at Chase “Do you think they will be alright, with the baby and all?  Since they haven’t met him yet?” Gibbs asked cautiously, stepping over to the bassinet and setting the rocker motion to slow.

 

Ducky and Shannon both sighed, forks halfway to their mouths, this time it was Tony who spoke up though “We won’t know until we’ve tried, Jet… It’s only fair that we introduce the triplets to their new brother.  Best that we do it sooner, rather than later; this way we can correct any misguided actions from them… They have to learn that he’s fragile and they can’t pick fights with him, not yet anyway…” Tony said as he set two more plates down on the counter and then turned back to the fridge, pulling out a bowl of steak cubes and a bottle of formula “Go and get them, dinner is ready anyway.” Tony stated as he began sectioning out the steaks onto three different plastic plates.

 

Gibbs bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time, smiling when he stopped at the gate he’d installed when the cubs were barely old enough to walk; there on the other side of the gate were Carson, Cooper, and Chloe, all looking up at him expectantly “Alright, first things first – Dinner is ready, you are to eat first and explore later… You will be meeting your baby brother today for the first time, but momma and I expect you to behave properly and not act like the crazy little fools I know you can be sometime.” Gibbs stated, looking pointedly at his two boys “Just let momma do what he needs to, okay?” Gibbs asked as he opened the gate.

 

The triplets all nodded their heads, Carson and Cooper ran down the steps, but Chloe mewled up at Gibbs, batting at her daddy’s knee.  Gibbs chuckled as he lifted Chloe up and settled her on his shoulder “Is the baby okay?  Ducky wouldn’t tell us much about him.” Chloe asked as she and Gibbs moved as one down the stairs.

 

Gibbs nodded and scratched Chloe behind her ears “Of course he’s okay.  He’s just really small like I told you he would be.  And… He’s different from you and your brothers, but I’m sure you won’t have a problem with that, you love everything, hm?” Gibbs asked, looking up at Chloe out of the corner of his eye.

 

Chloe nodded her head then laid it down on Gibbs’ shoulder as the two made their way from the front hallway and into the kitchen, Gibbs carefully coaxed Chloe off his shoulder, grinning as she gracefully pounced from his shoulder down onto the kitchen floor “She has gotten absolutely gorgeous!” Shannon cooed as she watched the three nine-month-old cubs eating their dinner; Shannon hadn’t seen the cubs in a while; since they were at least three-months-old and they had grown _a lot_ since then.

 

Gibbs and Tony both nodded their thanks, remaining silent as they ate their dinner – neither were too talkative during meals, mostly because when they did eat, at least before they had gotten pregnant with Chase, they were in lion form and eating was a priority over talking, that never changed with either form they were in; they did however constantly look at each other, sharing worried glances and looking at their four children; Gibbs knew what Tony was thinking, and Tony knew what Gibbs was thinking – they were both concerned how Carson, Cooper, and Chloe would react to the new addition, whether they would reject him or not, they both knew that it was a likely possibility, but they also had hope that the triplets would be welcoming to their new baby brother, no matter how different Chase looked from them.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs watched as Ducky’s Morgan backed out of the driveway, Shannon had already left, leaving Gibbs, Tony, and their four children alone in the house once again.  Gibbs sighed as he turned back to the couch where Tony and Chase were – Tony feeding Chase with one of the bottles Shannon had brought with her “You ready to do this?” Gibbs asked as he sat down on the couch beside Tony, taking Chase’s foot into his hand and rubbing his thumb along the soft instep.

 

Tony looked up at Gibbs and nodded, smiling softly “No better time than the present.  I think we should do this one at a time, starting with Chloe.” Tony said as he lifted the now empty bottle out of Chase’s mouth, setting it down on the end table, he then hoisted Chase up onto his shoulder, burping cloth already in place, as he carefully patted the infant’s back.

 

Gibbs stood up, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead and another to the back of Chase’s very bald head “I’ll go get her, don’t go anywhere.” Gibbs said with a wink before he turned on his heel and headed to the stairs and up them.

 

Tony shook his head and sighed as he lowered Chase back down to his arms “And where exactly does he think I’m going to go?  It’s not like I’m planning on running off…” Tony murmured, gently wiping the excess milk and a bit of spit-up off Chase’s chin and lips.

 

Gibbs came back down a few minutes later, unfortunately, he was followed by all three cubs rather than just Chloe; which, Tony was fine with – he wasn’t worried about his boys acting rough with Chase, they knew better than to rough-house with anyone smaller than them. “Sorry, tried to get them to stay but they thwarted my plans and bolted as soon as I opened the gate,” Gibbs whispered as he settled on the couch next to Tony, setting his hand on Tony’s kneecap.

 

Chloe sniffed the air tentatively, then jumped up onto the couch next to her daddy, peering over at the bundled infant in Tony’s arms “He doesn’t look much like us…” Chloe said quietly, pawing over Gibbs’ thighs to get closer, her nose twitching restlessly.

 

Carson and Cooper both popped up onto the couch, sitting on the side where Tony was, peering over the blanket and down at Chase “So, you’re sure it’s a boy?” Cooper asked, looking up at his momma with wide green eyes.

 

Tony and Gibbs both nodded “Yes, we’re sure it’s a boy.  And we know he doesn’t look like you three, but he _is_ still your brother and we expect you to treat him the way you treat each other – and I don’t mean by accidentally pushing your brother into the laundry baskets…” Gibbs stated, glaring at Cooper “ _OR_ biting him just because you can.” Gibbs shifted his glare to Carson “Or… treating him like…” Gibbs paused and looked down at Chloe “What do you actually do to torment your brothers?” Gibbs asked curiously – he knew Chloe had a little bit of an evil streak in her, it was inevitable, given who Gibbs was, but neither Tony nor Gibbs actually knew what Chloe did that had Carson and Cooper whimpering sometimes.

 

Chloe looked up at Gibbs with innocently large blue eyes “Nothingggg!” she sing-songed as she pounced into Gibbs’ lap further and laid her head gently on top of Chase’s stomach “He’s pretty cute, momma… Even if he looks kind-of funny.” Chloe said quietly, looking up at Tony with a smile.

 

Carson huffed and hopped off the couch “As long as I don’t have to interact with him, he’s cool.” Carson said as he bounded out of the living room and back up the stairs – Gibbs and Tony both knew Carson would be the most difficult to accept Chase, he didn’t take well to strangers unless _he_ wanted to, and even then he was still not quite into the whole ‘making-friends’ thing; that was one-hundred-percent Gibbs’ personality showing through right there.

 

Cooper whimpered slightly and laid his head against Tony’s bicep, sniffing at the bald-headed infant in Tony’s arms “I don’t mind him.  I think he looks kind of like daddy.” Cooper said quietly, lifting his paw up and gently batting at the fold of the blanket, only to pull it down slightly and expose Chase’s entire head.

 

Gibbs was about to reach over and stop Cooper, but Tony held his hand up, watching as Cooper leaned forward close enough, sniffing tentatively at Chase’s head before he carefully let his tongue loll out and smooth over the baby’s head – Much like Tony, Cooper had a smooth tongue, rather than the rough tongue that Gibbs, Chloe, and Carson all sported; they knew from the moment that the triplets were born that Cooper would end up being like Tony in more ways than one – Gibbs wasn’t pleased about it, but he also couldn’t stop their genetic assignments either.

 

Tony smiled, leaning his head against Gibbs’ shoulder and bringing his free hand up to gently scratch behind Cooper’s ear “You’re going to be a good big brother to Chase, aren’t you Coop?” Tony asked quietly, looking down at his firstborn son.

 

Cooper nodded as he nuzzled his head close to Chase’s head “Best big brother.” Cooper said quietly, biting off a yawn and blinking his eyes tiredly.

 

Gibbs chuckled as he looked down at Cooper and Chloe, “Alright, I think it’s time for bed. We have three very sleepy little ones in our midst.” Gibbs said as he carefully stood up, lifting Chloe into his arms; Gibbs glanced over at the stairs and smiled softly “Make that four sleepy little ones.” Gibbs added as he headed for the stairs, lifting Carson up as well – he’d only made it halfway up the steps, falling asleep as he watched the rest of his family.

 

Tony slowly stood up, cradling Chase close to his chest, he then slowly lifted Cooper up and held him against the other side of his chest; Cooper clung to Tony’s shoulder and was able to mostly support his own weight so that Tony could focus on holding Chase “Mhm, definitely bed time… Hopefully, we’ll get more than two hours of sleep.” Tony commented as he carefully walked up the stairs, following behind Gibbs.

 

Gibbs carefully laid Carson and Chloe down in their beds – Gibbs had built small little frames to hold three dog beds that were stuffed full – But, when Gibbs went to take Cooper from Tony’s arm, Cooper growled, turned his head and almost bit Gibbs’ hand “Cooper, what was that about?!” Gibbs asked, yanking his hand back just in time, then glaring down at Cooper.

 

Cooper whimpered slightly and snuggled closer to Tony’s body “Don’t wanna.  Gotta protect the baby.” Cooper said quietly, tears forming in his emerald green eyes, looking up at his Daddy with a fierce quality behind them, even with the tears there.

 

Tony and Gibbs both sighed, Gibbs carefully took Chase from Tony’s arm; despite Cooper’s protesting whimper and growl.  Tony lightly popped Cooper on the hindquarter “Cooper stop.  Chase needs to sleep in his own bed, and so do you.  I promise he’ll be here in the morning when you wake up.” Tony said sternly, looking down into a pair of green eyes that matched his own.

 

Cooper relented and nodded, allowing Tony to settle him in his bed.  Tony straightened up with a slight groan, the stitches in his stomach pulling awkwardly at the skin, Gibbs settled his hand on Tony’s hip and sighed “Should have let me deal with putting Coop to bed.” Gibbs said quietly as the two men and their youngest child left the triplets bedroom to head into their own room.

 

Tony sighed as he lowered himself onto the mattress, grunting slightly “I had him in my arms already, no point in transferring children and dealing with Coop trying to bite you again… What was up with that anyway?” Tony asked as he pulled his shirt over his head slowly, grabbing a bottle of lotion so that he could rub it on his stomach.

 

Gibbs shrugged as he carefully laid Chase down in his crib, bringing up the dandelion yellow blanket up and over Chase’s body “Protective instincts kicked in today.  He’s… It’s common with siblings…” Gibbs said, wrapping his fingers around the rail of the crib “If there is an instant bond between siblings… Especially older siblings towards their younger sibling… They get very possessive and want to protect them at all costs… Even against their own parents… I was like that when Abby and Lucas were born, still am.” Gibbs said as he pushed away from the crib and joined Tony on the bed.

 

Tony nodded as he set aside the lotion and crawled under the sheets “I didn’t have that… My sister had that, from all of my brothers, but I was the odd cub out… Black sheep.” Tony said quietly, glancing over in Chase’s direction “Has that ever happened before?” Tony asked quietly, turning his head to look over at Gibbs.

 

Gibbs turned onto his side and looked at Tony “I’m not sure.” Gibbs replied honestly, bringing his hand up to rest on Tony’s cheek lightly “But none of that matters anymore, Tony.  You have a family now, one that loves you and would protect you, at all costs.  You also have four wonderful children that adore you and rely on you.” Gibbs said quietly as he leaned over and kissed Tony lightly on the lips.

 

Tony nodded and turned over, resting his back against Gibbs’ chest “And I am very thankful for that, wouldn’t trade any of my new family for anything in the world.” Tony said quietly, smiling when Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony’s upper torso lightly “Can’t wait until these stitches heal.” Tony murmured into the pillow as he threaded his fingers with Gibbs’ fingers.

 

Gibbs smiled as he kissed across Tony’s shoulder to his ear “Mhm, and why is that?” Gibbs asked as he brushed his thumb back and forth over the back of Tony’s hand.

 

Tony laughed softly “It’s not what you’re thinking – well, there is _that_ too, but I miss your arm around my stomach… Not that I’m complaining about where it is now, but I just…” Tony sighed and shook his head slightly “I think I miss being pregnant… Miss having you rubbing my stomach, talking to Chase…” Tony said quietly, moving his and Gibbs’ joined hands down to the top curve of his still slightly swollen stomach.

 

Gibbs smiled as he ran his thumb over the smooth expanse of Tony’s stomach in gentle circles “I can still do all that.  And once your stitches heal, we can do everything else… It’ll only be a few more weeks and then they will be out.” Gibbs said as he curled around Tony’s body and yawned.

 

As both men started drifting off, they noticed a small shadow creeping into their bedroom.  Tony shifted slightly, intent on getting up, but Gibbs held him firmly and shook his head “Don’t… If Coop thinks its necessary to protect his brother, then let it be.” Gibbs whispered, watching as the small shadow curled up underneath the crib and sprawled out.  Tony nodded and finally let the exhaustion that had been so prevalent in his body finally take over, lulled to sleep by the peacefulness of the moment and the warm body beside him.


End file.
